


Super SOLDIER - A Final Fantasy VII Story

by Cloud2367



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud2367/pseuds/Cloud2367
Summary: What if Cloud had arrived in Midgar earlier and spent more time with everyone before reactor 1?The adventure unfolds much differently after Cloud arrives in Midgar early.
Relationships: Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. An old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something like this. I do enjoyed reading them, but I decided to give it go, so here we are. Love to hear some feedback. thanks!
> 
> *Update* figured out the editing problems, It’s much easier to follow now!

Scrounging in scrap yards was something the young woman was no stranger to. Being the tech specialist of her group, she was always looking for things she can use.

Tinkering with anything mechanical was her thing, always able to find something of use, she would get lost in her work and the hours would fly by.

Intrigued by a certain component she had come across, she was removing is delicately as to not damage the circuit board. As she removed it, she slid it into the pouch of her backpack.

She sighed as she brushed the stray strands of brown hair behind her ear and adjusted the red headband into place. She glanced at her watch, she had been gone much longer than she expected, and still had one last stop to make.

The sector 8 train station there was an outdoor pub next to the platform, the last of her water filter replacement stops for the night.

Approaching the counter of the outdoor style seating pub, the young woman waved and greeted the barkeep.

“Hey Dodge!” She greeted the man.

“Ahhh Jessie , how are you dear?” He replied,

“got your water filter replacement here.” She said while noticing a small group of off duty Shinra grunt officers at the table to her right.

She Glanced back a second time as the off duty officers were now speaking much lower and looking over at her.

“Thanks Jessie my dear, you know these things are fantastic, thank you again for setting us up.” Dodge replied as he took cash from the drawer and traded it to Jessie for the new filter.

“You all done for the day?” He said? She drew her attention back to the bar keep and gave him a smile.

“ yep that’s it for today” she replied, glancing over at the officers who were getting kinda loud now, clearly drunk. 

They were loud and howling at women walking by the outdoor seating area of the pub, acting like like assholes who felt they were untouchable and could do what they please.

“You be careful out there Jess, the last train just came in and that’s why it’s so busy here” he said,

“ thanks Dodge” she said as she gave him a wave and turned to leave , only to almost walk into one of the off duty officers.

“Hey there sweet thing” he managed to slur out, “what say you come sit with us and have a drink?” Jessie felt a tightening in her throat.

“No thank you” she replied, "just leaving actually." The officer put his hand on her arm.

“awww common pretty lady, just one drink “ another officer slurred out, “I ain’t seen an ass that fine in forever, come sit down and have a drink.” He insisted. 

“Ah... no.... Im just gunna get going.” She replied as she proceeded to walk away when she felt a grab on her arm, she turned and faced the officer again, his face now with a snarl. 

“our company not good enough you stuck up bitch? He growled.

“Get off of me!” She yelled as she forced her arm free.

The officer persisted and reached out for her again, only to have his hand grasped tightly by a strong gloved hand of the man next to him.

She and the officer both looked to the left at the taller and muscular figure next to them. He had blonde spiky like hair, a black sleeveless tunic with one shoulder guard, dark Kevlar pants , black boots, a giant sword on his back, and glowing baby blue eyes like she had never seen before.

“ Didn’t you hear the lady?” He said sternly, “she said no.”

A cold stare in his eyes never breaking contact with the officers. The other officers at the table were now getting up and approaching. The officer attempted to free himself from the blonde mans grip but failed. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The officer stammered. The blue eyed blonde released his grip as the officer took a big step back massaging the obviously tender spot from the grip with his other hand.

The blonde man held his arm out in front of the young woman, “ go ahead miss.” He said guiding her a safe passage .

All she could do was stare into his eyes, the bluest she had ever seen, she gulped and felt her heart race, her stomach flutter , her knees shook, she managed to nod and started to walk away without breaking eye contact.

The officer reached for an empty beer bottle on the table next to him, “make a fool out of me will you blondie” he said as he swung the bottle, the blonde man raised his arm, the bottle smashed against the iron bangle covering his forearm, glass flew everywhere .

Before she could even realize it he secured the officers wrist, twisted it with his right hand and drove his left forearm through the elbow snapping it 90 degrees in the opposite direction and driving a right elbow into his nose , laying him out on the bar floor.

The remaining officers froze in aww, as the swordsman stood in front of them , staring them down with cold glowing blue eyes as they attempted to help their friend, wanting no part of the swordsman.

His blue eyes returned to her brown eyes, “your fine now” his gaze made her weak, she had never seen someone so intense, her heart fluttered , her mouth dry , feeling like a million butterflies were in her stomach.

“th- thanks” she managed to squeak out.

“Seems like a rough part of town to be out in this late by yourself” he said,”you going far?” she felt herself blushing fiercely, she was a melted mess right now. (Get it together Jessie) she thought as she replied.

“Not far, just over to sector 7” the man looked in the direction she was pointing, the sector 7 slums .

He turned back to her with those blue eyes and stern face, “ alright, be safe now.” He said as he turned and started walking into a dark ally until he disappeared into the night. She shook her head, still waiting for the butterflies in her stomach to ease she started down the dirt road to sector seven.

The next morning, Jessie walked into seventh heaven, the local bar (and also their groups hideout) owned by Tifa , who was like a sister to her. 

“Hey teef!” She said with a smile walking in. Tifa smiled, whipping the cloth over her shoulder she replied.

“hey hun, sleep well?”

Jessie giggled “barely..

I ran into some drunk soldiers last night, one came on to me and they wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Tifas eyes opened wide , “what happened ? Are you hurt? Did they touch you?”

Jessie blushed, “no , I’m fine, this guy stepped in and protected me.”

Tifas face now turning into a smile , “ahhhhh what guy? She said now resting her chin on her hand as she leaned on the bar.

“ I don’t even know his name, he just came out of nowhere and took the guy out” she said pausing as she put a hand on her cheek.

“I see,” Tifa smirked “sounds like someone has a hero” she teased.

Jessie blushed even harder, “he was incredible teef.” Jessie sighed as she daydreamed about the night before.

With a giggle Tifa leaned into Jessie “actually it seems like someone is crushing” she said with a smile. 

Jessie thought to herself (he was really something).

“I have a few things to do before the meeting today Tifa said. Biggs and Wedge are out on watch right now but should be done soon, I’ll be heading into town to meet up with Cloud today.

Jessie’s eyes fluttered as she snapped out of her daze, “oh that’s right, the guy from Nibelheim you talked about! I guess you are excited to see him.” Said Jessie. 

Tifa held her hand on her chest, “ I really am, it’s been years since I saw him, when I found out he was coming to town I was so excited. 

He should be arriving today, I’ll head down to the station shortly.”

Jessie looked up at the ceiling leaning back in her chair, “did you brief him on the mission? She asked.

“Not yet, though he is a mercenary , and he hates Shinra as much as anyone of us. ” Tifa said as she finished wiping the bar down.

“Alright Jess hun, I’m going to head to the station, want to come with?” Tifa asked.

“No that’s ok, go spend some time with him, I have some work to do in the shop, we’ll catch up later.” 

Tifa smiled, “alright catch you later then” she said as she walked out of the bar .

Jessie sighed , again lost in the thought of last night..... (who was he...)

“Jessie!” A loud voice came from the back room.

“yeah?” She replied.

“you have that briefing ready for the meeting? He asked.

“Shit!” She said “umm I’ll get right on that Barret !” She was so distracted by the events she forgot to upload the data for the job ahead.

“Quit wasting time thinking about some guy and get on that!”

Embarrassed that he heard her conversation with Tifa she blushed and headed for her workshop.

As she entered the back room of seventh heaven, she checked the time, it didn’t take her too long to finish up, looks like she was back before Tifa. 

She sat down at the table across from Biggs, a longtime friend and fellow member of the group, his black hair pulled back by a red headband similar to her own, dark green shirt under his body armor and his phone in his face scrolling.

Wedge was behind her , heavy set young man with a huge appetite and a heart just as big.

“How was the watch today?” Jessie asked.

“Nothing to report, took out a few small fry monsters hanging around the gate” Biggs replied, “how bout you? Get that part you needed?” 

Jessie smirked “sure did, got it right here!”

Wedge moaned “ I hope Tifa isnt much longer, I’m starrrrving.”

Biggs and Jessie chuckled, “when aren’t you hungry?” They both blurted out.

“So, I heard you were attack by Shinra last night” Biggs said to Jessie.

“Yeah it was close but ... wait how did you know?

Biggs turned from his phone, “Tifa told me, I ran into her in town on her way to the station, you need to be careful out there Jess, maybe next time go with someone.”

Jessie rolled her eyes “ I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Oh no? What about your mystery hero?” Said Biggs with a chuckle. 

“What else did Tifa tell you ?” She replied.

“That’s about it, sure were lucky he was there, any idea who he was?” He asked. 

“Nope.” She said with a blush.

“Uh huh, I know that look” Wedge chimed.

“Shut it! “ Jessie fired back as Biggs and wedge chuckled looking over at each other.

The door flew open and Barret stepped in. Tall with a wide frame, with a big gun for an arm, body armor and his sunglasses on .

“Good your all here” he grunted, “we’ll be starting soon as Tifa comes in, anyone know anything about this friend of hers” He asked.

“ Heard he was a SOLDIER, has a history with Shinra, but he quit and now he’s working as a mercenary.” Biggs answered.

“SOLDIER huh? Keep this guy where you can see him for now, Tifa might trust him, but I sure as hell don’t”. Barret growled.

The door opened and Tifa stepped in the room, “everyone, I want you to meet my friend, Cloud” she said.

The figure walked in and Jessie’s jaw dropped. Tall, blonde spiky hair, giant sword and the bluest eyes she’s ever seen. It was him.


	2. The ex-SOLDIER

The swordsman came through the door looking around the room, his eyes darted all over Barret like he was instinctively scanning every detail , then his eyes shot to the table at Biggs gun laying there.

“Everyone, this is Cloud, Cloud meet Barret, Wedge, Biggs , and....” before Tifa could finish, Cloud crossed the room and said “Jessie “ his eyes fixated on hers, clearly everyone was shocked that the SOLDIER knew her.

He continued across the room and took hold of Jessie's forearm and examined it. Seeing no bruising or visible injury from the previous night, the SOLDIER raised his eyes back to hers. Her heart raced and her limbs tingled as she stared back into his blue eyes.

“You two know each other?” Tifa asked with a look of confusion on her face.

“No” replied Cloud as he turned his eyes to Tifa. “I helped her sort out a little problem at the station last night.” He replied. Jessie was frozen, her mouth open and her body shivering , “right...Jessie?” The SOLDIER said.”

Ye...yea...” Jessie sputtered.

“Wait you got in midgar last night?” Tifa asked , still looking confused.

“Yeah, took a last minute job in sector 8” he turned his attention to Barret who was snarling and gritting his teeth.

“Those are mako eyes, you ARE a SOLDIER aren’t you ? ” He said with a deep grumble .

Cloud ran a hand through his spiky hair and kept his gaze on Barret.

“ex-SOLDIER”he replied.

“Wait” Tifa exclaimed, “the mystery man from last night with Jessie was you?”

Jessie still unable to talk, she felt like she was melting in awe of the SOLDIER, she nodded. A brief look of concern came across Tifa’s face, she quickly turned it into a smile and looked at the SOLDIER.

“Thanks Cloud, we are so lucky you were there.” Cloud again looked back into Jessie’s eyes. She could feel him looking right into her, she tried but couldn’t look away from his gaze, he cracked a half corner mouth smile and nodded to her before breaking eye contact and turning to Barret.

“I’m in” he said.

Barret blinked , “in what?” Cloud moved to the far side of the room and leaned against the wall folding his arms.

“The job, Tifa gave me a brief run through, your going to bomb mako reactor 1, And you want my help. “I’m in, 2000gil, I call the shots.”

Barret grit his teeth, “listen here hotshot this is my show, you’ll do as I say , I’m the one in charge of this job.”

Cloud rolled his eyes “then, when shit hits the fan, stay out of my way.” Cloud replied.

Barret stormed across the room and got face to face with Cloud who didn’t even budge, he stood there fierce gaze without flinching a muscle.

“ So Jessie what do you have for us?” Tifa interjected to try and break up the two.

Jessie blinked and shook her head flustered, “umm the map layout from the train station into the reactor core, that’s where we set the bomb, guards are stationed in these marked locations along with various mechs that patrol the reactor.

Cameras are marked in blue, yellow for guards and our path in red. “ she looked up at the group and caught Clouds gaze in her eyes , she tripped up a bit and tried to continue. “ Biggs and I will decode the doors, following this path we enter the reactor core .

This will leave Barret , Wedge and Cloud” she said with a gulp as she read the SOLDIERS name off, “one secures the exit route , and the other two will continue with me to the base to plant the bomb.”

Jessie looked up as she finished and Barret followed up “ Wedge you will be securing the exit, I will backup Jessie with the merc here.”

Tifa looked at Cloud who was scanning every detail of Jessie’s briefing.

“ great job Jessie” Cloud said as he nodded to her in praise on her detailed layout.

“Thanks” she said softly , she could feel her cheeks flushed .

“So when” Cloud replied.

Barret looked at him and said, “soon as possible, Jessie will work on the final components of the bomb and when it’s ready, our informant will give us the details on shift schedule of guards along with the distraction plan to keep the guards at each post minimal, until then we wait. Any questions? “ Barret asked. The room stayed silent.

“Good, until then, stay sharp” he grunted as he glared at Cloud while exiting the room.

Tifa looked to Cloud “ sorry to get right into business.”

Cloud pushed off the wall to an upright position “it’s fine.”

Tifa smiled “alright guys who wants a drink? Wedge I’ll have something cooked up real soon.”

Much to Wedges delight he bounced out of his chair, “ohh awesome.” He said as he left the room behind Biggs and Tifa.

Jessie was busy rolling up her prints and putting away the detailed briefings. Cloud stepped over to her, just the two of them now in the room.

“we meet again” he said softly.

Jessie felt her hands shaking as she pulled the zipper on her bag.

“Yeah... what are the odds?” She said jokingly.

She could feel the lump in her throat and her stomach starting to ease.

“stay safe.” Cloud added as he stepped out into the bar.

Jessie collapsed into her chair, her breathing fast and her body shaking, she was so taken by the SOLDIER she gave herself a minute to collect herself before exiting into the bar area.

Sitting at the bar Wedge was devouring a huge plate of Tifas delicious cooking, Biggs was scrolling on his phone enjoying a whiskey , Barret had gone to read his daughter Marlene a story, and Tifa was cleaning up dishes behind the bar. Then there was the SOLDIER, sitting at the end of the bar sipping a drink.

Jessie made for the door, “you leaving Jess?” Tifa called out. 

She stopped “yeah I have some stuff to do in the shop I’ll catch you guys later.” She said as she left the bar.

Jessie walked into her workshop behind seventh heaven, she threw her bag down on the table and flopped into her chair, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back still trying to digest the events of the evening. She couldn’t believe Cloud was her mystery man from sector 8, Tifa didn’t really say much about him so she never would have known. But, one thing was for sure, she couldn’t help the feelings that came over her when she saw him, she wondered if Tifa was into him, or were they just friends. (Who am I kidding she thought, I can barely speak around him let alone think of him that way.)

But she couldn’t stop, his eyes, his blonde spiky hair and impressive physique ,she got butterflies just thinking about it. Frustrated she exited the shop door and locked it, heading home to get some sleep and get back to work with a clear head in the morning.

Jessie heard a knock on her door, it was morning and she was just about to head over to the shop.

She opened the door and it was Tifa, “hey Teef, come in” she said.

Tifa smiled “hey hun” she said with a beautiful smile.

Tifa was truly stunning, long dark hair, red eyes , long legs and the body of a super model. Would you be able to do the water filter rounds here in town today?” She asked.

“Sure Teef” Jessie said “that’s no problem”

Tifa smiled thanks hun , “I’m swamped at the bar today prepping for the fight on tv tonight , we are usually busy.”

“Yeah that’s no problem Teef , I’ll do that before I head to the junk yard, hoping to find that last component for the job.” Jessie replied.

“Thanks Jess, I know your really busy, but I arranged to have Cloud accompany you to the junk yard” she said with a smile.

Jessie paused and held her breath without even realizing it. “Cloud? “ she said.

“ yeah he’s going to make sure your safe, the fiend count is kind of high today, Wymer has his men on it but just incase” she added.

Jessie swallowed hard, “ok sure... thanks Teef” she replied.

Tifa opened the door and stepped outside “he will be here shortly Jess, I told him to take good care of you” Tifa said with a wink.

Jessie’s mind raced, "Cloud and I together.... alone? She couldn’t help but feel giddy like a school girl. But Tifas smile crosses her mind. She had to find out what was really going on between them.


	3. Bodyguard

Jessie walked through the dusty dirt roads of the slums, the SOLDIER next to her, she figured they would make a few stops in town before heading to the outskirts.

Entering the item shop, the shopkeep greeted Jessie

“hey there Jessie!” He said enthusiastically. His eyes moving over to Cloud who stood behind Jessie with his arms folded, mako eyes staring.

“who’s the hardass?” He added. 

Jessie laughed “this is Cloud , he’s a new merc in town, today he’s helping mewith the filters “ she said.

“Scarrrry dude.” He replied .

Jessie exchanged the filter for cash and they moved to the next location.

“Ya know...it wouldn’t kill you to smile a little" Jessie said with a grin on her face.

Cloud snickered and looked over at her as they walked “would that make you happy?” He replied with a sarcastic grin.

“Ohhh do I detect a sense of Humor there SOLDIER boy?” She added with the flip of her brown ponytail as she snapped her head in his direction.

“Must be your imagination" he snapped back with a half grin .

Jessie blushed as they entered the weapon shop.

“Hey I’m here with the new filters” she said to the shop owner.

The owner looked at her with a moody face “your last filter was a piece of shit, I’m not paying for this junkyard crap”. He scoffed.  
  
Cloud stepped forward and Jessie put her arm out for Cloud to stand down . Cloud looked at her and nodded. “Sorry about that, she said, if there’s any further  
issues just get ahold of me and I can fix it rather than wait and go without, anyway here’s the new one.” Jessie said as she handed it onto the counter to the  
man behind the protective bars.

He snarled “I told you I don’t want your shit, you hard of hearing or just stupid?” 

At that moment Cloud threw his arm in  
between the protective bars bending his forearm shape into them and grabbed the owner by the shirt and pulled him foreword pressing his face up against the  
bars, his mako eyes glowing fiercely.

“Cloud no! “ Jessie said concerned . 

The man grunted and gasped in clear discomfort.

“Apologize to the lady... now!” Cloud demanded.

Jessie gasped, the owner looked into Clouds mako gaze and immediately began saying sorry over and over again.

Cloud released him as he put his hand on his face gasping and coughing. 

Clouds eyes came back to Jessie’s and she caught them change... the mako charged glow cooled and returned to the normal intoxicating glow she was used to seeing. Cloud looked down to see Jessie had taken hold of his hand. He raised his eyes back to hers .

“ Cloud... it’s ok, calm down.” She said softly. Cloud let out a groan and grasped his head as he was hit with the overwhelming shock of an instant migraine like pain .

He staggered a little as a blurry vision entered his head. He saw a tall tower, stairs, fire, helicopters and a blur of people running and yelling. Screams and shrieking could be heard along with gunfire, just as quick as it occurred it was gone and he was again staring into Jessie's concerned face.

“Cloud? Focus, I’m right here.” She said as Clouds balance started coming back and her voice echoed in his head coming back to normal.

Cloud shook his head with a grunt, “I’m fine” he said.

The shop owner now trembling , “ here take the money, I don’t want any trouble.”

Clouds head rose, “don’t ever insult her again, and there won’t be any trouble” he said sternly as he walked out of the shop with Jessie following.

“Are you sure your ok Cloud?” She asked.

“Yeah, let’s keep going he said.” 

Jessie was worried, clearly something had happened, she thought perhaps ptsd from his time in SOLDIER? Either way she was going to be keeping an eye on him.

As they walked down the dirt road leading to the outskirts of town Jessie couldn’t help but stare at Cloud who now seemed fine .

Cloud looked at her and snickered “something on my face?” He joked. 

Jessie blushed “no, maybe I just like looking at you .” She snapped back with a grin.

She could feel herself becoming more comfortable with him.

“Maybe..” he said.

Jessie smirked with her hands behind her back and her tongue stuck out with a wink and kicked a rock that struck a pile of junk debris across the road and bloodhound came out from behind the scrap steel, growling and salivating with a fierce gaze on Jessie.  
  
Clouds eyes flared up with mako power as he drew his sword and put his arm out in front of Jessie as he moved in front of her and pointed the sword and the  
creature.

“Stay behind me.” Cloud demanded.

Jessie nodded nervously . Cloud waited patiently as the mako mutated hound circled in front of him growling and preparing to attack.

Cloud took a low stance and turned his blade inward, gazing right through his enemy, totally fearless and calm. 

The hound growled loud exposing its teeth more, Cloud didn’t flinch.

The hound made its move and sprinted foreword , Cloud didn’t move, as it charged in Jessie yelped and closed her eyes, the sound of the steel blasting one quick swipe through the creatures flesh all she could hear.

She opened her eyes as it crashed face down into the ground a few feet in front of her as Cloud pivoted his feet and spun his giant sword around his palm driving it straight into the creature tip down impaling it into the ground.

Cloud stood there with his calm face and pulled the handle up freeing the sword for the hound, spun it 360degress and turning it to his back holstered. 

Jessie stared into his eyes, that same mako charge glow faded back Into their baby blue normal glow.

Jessie was mesmerized by Cloud,  
the way he moved, the way he spoke, the hardened fearless SOLDIER and the woman respecting , kind hearted man with a surprising sense of humor. 

“You good?” Cloud asked.

“Oh you have no idea.” She joked blushing.

Cloud snickered as he wiped blood from his cheek from the hound.

“Hmph, I guess I did have something on my face after all.” He joked.

Jessie couldnt help bursting out laughing.

Back at the bar, Tifa was setting up for the evening, fight night was big for business , the group funds depended on the small businesses they had setup.  
Biggs helped with sweeping up and organizing the beer cooler. Wedge scrubbed the fryers for the cooking. Barret sat at the bar on his phone yelling at someone.

“So your friend Cloud was a SOLDIER eh Teef?” Biggs asked.

Tifa sighed, “Cloud is a jack of all trades, he’s very unique, but very loyal”.

“I can’t believe the way he took charge of the meeting, even telling Barret what’s up.” Said Biggs. 

Tifa curled her hair behind her ear “he’s a professional Biggs,  
we could learn a lot from him”.

Biggs raised his eyebrows, “no denying that”

Wedge peaked his head out the kitchen window “man he’s sooo cool, I wonder if he would teach me to fight.” He asked.

Tifa chuckled “ if I know Cloud he would say... for the right price.” They all laughed. 

Barret slammed the phone down,” damn shinra , security is high right now, but they’ll let their guard down and we will make our move.” Barret stormed into the back room, sounds of him kicking things and cursing echoed the bar, before coming back out and planting at the bar with his drink .

The doors opened and Jessie walked in laughing

“your too much Cloud” she said with a smile ear to ear gazing at Cloud as he smirked.

“true story! He said coming in the door. 

Tifa peeked up at her childhood friend as he came inside with her sister like friend Jessie.

“Hey you two, what’s all the fuss?” She asked with a smile.

Jessie laughed “where did you find this guy Teef?” She said smiling and staring deep into Clouds eyes.

“That supposed to mean?” He chirped back, 

“it means your full of crap “ she laughed “there’s no way he did that!”

Cloud chuckled “he sure did, easiest 100gil I ever made on a bet” he said.

Barret growled at the bar, “hope y’all having fun on your little date, while I been working on the mission here.”

Jessie’s smile dropped, ( a date?) she thought...

Cloud fired back “I’d take Jessie on a date anytime. Especially over spending any amount of time with your sorry ass.”

Cloud leaned his head back and threw his hand through his hair as he looked at Jessie and winked satisfied with himself. 

Jessie bit her lip and hid her smile by looking down.

Barret grumbled “smart ass...”

“ I better go to the shop” Jessie said, “get started on these filters we collected today.” As she started towards the back door . 

Cloud sat at the bar and Tifa poured him a drink.

“Everything went well?” she asked.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Cloud answered as he took a drink .

Biggs looked to Cloud, “I heard you  
straightened out the owner at the weapon shop today.” He said. 

Cloud scoffed “guys an asshole, had it comin.”

Tifa leaned on the bar, “ Jessie got along fine?” She asked.

Cloud looked up from his glass, he hesitated when thinking about Jessie. “ yeah she’s great.” He said.

Tifa smiled, “good”. 

Cloud pushed his stool back and stood up, “alright Teef, I’m going to head out. “

Tifa wiped the counter and asked “you not staying out for the fights?”

Cloud scrunched his nose, “ I dunno Teef.... I ....”

Tifa leaned in and whispered “Jessie’s coming...”

Cloud stopped and raised his head, his heart skipped a beat, he looked down and placed a hand on his chest. (Jessie...) he thought. He looked at Tifa who was staring back with a grin,

“ I know you better than you think Cloud Strife” she said as she went back to organizing the bar, and Cloud exited into the slums.

Jessie was sitting at her bench, breaking down the filters and installing new cartridges, a small lamp on her desk on so should could see.

She found herself unable to think of anything but Cloud, his blonde hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, the way he moved and fought, and then the wink and smirk.

With her elbow on the table she placed her hand on her cheek and with the other hand she twirled her ponytail through her finger as she day dreamed. 

A knock on the door startled her and she turned to see Tifa in the doorway. Flustered by the idea that Tifa might have seen her daydreaming she squealed out. “oh hey Tifa!”

Tifa smiled and walked towards her with a bounce in her step and clapping her hands together in sync with the step.

She leaned down to face level with Jessie. “Soooo?” She teased.

Jessie laughed and parroted “soooo?”

Tifa smiled , “don’t play dumb with me Jessie.”

Jessie’s heart sank, was Tifa mad at her for flirting with Cloud? “Umm I’m not playing dumb I was just being friendly...”

Tifa chuckled and put her finger to her lips “shhh” she gestured as she stood upright and leaned against the work bench.

“What did you think of him?” She asked, Jessie’s eyes widened.

“ahh he’s right on...” she choked up a bit in saying and cleared her throat. 

Tifa persisted” Jessie.... be honest” she said with a bright smile.

Jessie struggled, “ he’s really a strong body guard...”

Tifa raised an eyebrow.

Jessie took a deep breath

“Tifa he is absolutely incredible, he looks at me with those eyes and I melt, I look at him and I shiver, I can’t breathe , he’s just so...”

Tifa chuckled “I knew it, I can read you like a book” she teased.

Jessie looked up at her with a frown “Tifa I don’t want to get in between...”

Tifa cut in suddenly “ Jessie, Cloud is my friend, but I see that look in your eyes when you see him, when you talk about him, it’s okay, I’m happy for you.”

Jessie’s eyes watered.

“Are you going to get ready for the fights? Tifa asked.

Jessie scoffed “I don’t think so Teef, I don’t have time to get ready, and I have lots to do here.”

Tifa took her hand, “come with me” she said as she guided Jessie out of the shop and into the bar.


	4. Super SOLDIER hunt / A night out

“Professor, the tremors recorded in the sector seven slums were moderate at best, based on our data the energy released through emotion had only spiked briefly .”

A man in a lab coat analyzing tremors similar to that of a quake through a series of screens in front of him. Large glass containment tubes can be seen in the background filled with fluid and dark figures floating within.

Across the room sits another man in a lab coat, thin, glasses and long black hair tied in a pony tail behind him. 

“Sector seven you say..” the man with glasses said. “Hmmm, bring up the tremors measured in nibelheim”.

The man quickly selected files on the screen and moved them to a second screen with side by side tremor results of sector seven and nibelheim.

“Sir , the sector seven tremors show a lower release of energy than the nibelheim incident, do you think it’s him? After staying off our radar for so long?”

The man with glasses used his finger to push his glasses up on his face.

“Perhaps.... continue to monitor sectors 6,7 and 8 closely, I want the cameras on the bottom of the plate to use tremor coordinates to move and zoom in on detection ...He’s out there, my precious specimen.”

“The only human being to ever withstand mako super saturation without horribly mutating into a disfigured mindless monster. Acquiring him is of utmost importance to my research.”

The man in the lab coat observing the data adjusted the readings to a feed showing the spike in energy and a time lapse.

“Professor it shows the energy release doubles in 2 seconds and sustained for 10 seconds before returning to normal.

The data from Nibelhiem shows a 300% boost in energy emitted by emotion based triggers. Do you think the specimen is weakening?”

The professor glared at the screen, his glasses reflecting the tremor measuring graph.

“No, he hasn’t figured it out yet, but we will continue to measure the results from the instruments as they come in. I will find you super SOLDIER.” The professor grinding his teeth with a sinister grin.

The bar was jammed, music was pumping, and large group of guys were gathered around the tv watching the fights at the event being held in junon.

Cloud leaned against a wall still in full combat gear and of course with his sword. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, (what the hell am I doing here?) with no sign of Jessie or Tifa as he scanned the bar , he took another drink from his glass as the finishing blow landed the knockout on tv and a loud cheer filled the bar.

Cloud lowered his brows and turned his head to see Biggs being handed cash from a man next to him that must have bet on the losing fighter. Biggs puffed a cigar with an ear to ear grin as he was getting paid.

Wedge was at the same table mowing down a plate of wings and chugging beer from a mug.

Cloud sighed and stood upright and made his way across the bar towards the door. He noticed the back door open and Tifa walked out from the back with another figure behind her, Cloud lowered his eyebrows attempting to figure out what was going on as Tifa giggled with her back to him, interacting with whoever it was.

Cloud turned facing her and started to close the distance before stopping suddenly in his tracks, Tifa had side stepped revealing a woman behind her that was frantically trying to grab Tifa and pull her back in front of her for cover.

Cloud took a deep breath as the woman shyly looked up from the floor as she stood still with her arms by her sides. Her hair was down and in beautiful curls, she wore a black dress that had two skimpy shoulder straps and wrapped around her tightly showing each and every curve on her body... it was Jessie.

Cloud gulped, he felt his heart race and his hands sweating, his cheeks flustered and chest tightened, his feet remained planted as if held by solid concrete blocks.

Tifa was behind her pushing her towards him,as she was hesitant and looking down at the floor . Now standing right in front of him, Tifa held a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“I’ll let you two talk.” She said with a wink as she went behind the bar to wait on the thirsty crowd.

She looked up at him shyly.

“hey....” she said softly.

Cloud was in awe, his jaw moved but nothing came out, his eyes scanned her from top to bottom and then back to her eyes.

“Clouuuud .” She said blushing .

Cloud blinked , “Jessie... you....”

She glared into his mako eyes and took another step forward and leaned into him waiting for him to continue.

“Jess... you look incredible” he stammered.

She smiled as she looked down at herself “you don’t think it’s silly?” She replied nervously. 

“No.... not at all..” he somehow managed to spit out. She took his hand in hers and looked up at him

“Tifa did it, she said , I wasn’t too sure about it.

Cloud softly stared her over again.

“You are beautiful Jess”.

Relieved she smiled “you really think so?” 

“I know so.” He said as he reached for her free hand with his. “ you want to get a drink? “ he asked.

Jessie tried to hide her excitement but she beamed “YES!!”

Cloud guided her to an empty table by the hand, never taking his eyes from hers, he pulled out a chair for her to sit .

“Oh what a gentleman!” She teased.

He turned toward the bar and Tifa was already right there with two drinks. She passed him the drinks, winked and went back behind the bar.

  
Cloud placed the drinks in front of her and sat down across from her grasping his glass.

She raised hers and took a sip . She noticed he was giving her the mako eyes that made her shiver.

“Cloud you making me shy.” She said.

“I’m sorry...I , just can’t stop looking at you.”

Jessie smiled, but inside she was jumping for joy.

Cloud was looking at her like a woman and for the first time in a long time jessie felt desirable.

“So tell me SOLDIER boy, tell me about yourself.” 

Cloud took a drink and smiled, “well my names Cloud Strife, I’m from Nibelhiem haha... I left home to join SOLDIER. Now I’m working as a mercenary and having a drink with the most beautiful woman in Midgar.”

Jessie blushed fiercely

“what about you? He said.

“Well I’m Jessie Rasberry, I’m a tech specialist from Midgar and I’m having a drink with the hottest guy in Midgar” she smirked as she raised her glass to her lips and ran her foot under the table touching his leg from his foot up to his knee and down again.

Cloud grinned , “is that so?”

A man walked by the table going to the bar staggered and bumped into Jessie spilling a little of his drink on her. He growled and shoved her chair and all backward

“ugh watch it ya dumb bitch!”

He barely got the word bitch out of his mouth and Cloud was up out of the chair and grabbed his wrist , twisted it and place his left hand on the guys shoulder and drove him face down on the table.

A few sudden yelps from people surrounding as Cloud stood there with his teeth clenched and his eyes burning that mako green like Jessie had never seen before. 

Jessie pleaded with Cloud to let him go.

Cloud twisted harder on the wrist and The man screamed in pain.

“Apologize to the lady now, you piece of shit” Cloud growled.

The bar was silent and all eyes were on him. Cloud had tunnel vision. His eyes now burning even brighter green.

The man pleaded for Cloud to let him go and repeatedly apologized to Jessie and suddenly glasses on the tables began to shake .

“Its a quake!” somebody in the crowd yelled.

Tifa, wide eyed watched from the bar.

Jessie grabbed Clouds arm and wrapped herself around it. The rumbling stopped , the glasses stabilized, and Clouds eyes shot to Jessie.

Instantly after locking hers the green glowing mako calmed and faded into a bright blue .

“Cloud look at me, focus on my voice” she said softly.

Cloud released the man and staggered back, Jessie voice was echoing in his head, he grasped his head.

It was happening again, his eyes widened and to Jessie and everyone around he was gone, eyes soulless and empty as they stared off.

The stairs again? And gun fire, there’s wounded and dead all around him, their Figures are blurred and he can’t make them out, fires raged and he could feel the heat from the flames. He hears shrieking above him on a platform and a helicopter hovering in front of it, an explosion goes off, and everything faded black.

“Cloud, look at me, it’s Jessie , eyes on me Cloud.” He felt her arms wrapped around his and opened his blue eyes to see Jessie staring into his.

“What? What happened, where’s that asshole that pushed Jessie?” Cloud barked.

He looked around at the crowd. “He’s gone Cloud, Barret threw him out. “Jessie replied.

Wedge leaned into Clouds path of vision, “you ok bro?”

Cloud winced “ I dunno what happened I can’t remember.

Tifa approached , “its ok Cloud, this happens, you need to keep calm ok. Please sit down”. Tifa said.

Cloud sat in the chair seemingly lost.

Tifa sat across from him . Barret cleared the bar out of its last customers and locked the door.

“The hell is going on with him? He near killed that guy!” He barked.

Tifa ignored him and focused on Cloud, she held his hands on the table, “what’s you name? She said to him.

Cloud glared at her confused. “What?” He replied .

“Tell me your name“ she asked again.

“Cloud Strife”

“Good, where are you from?” She asked.

“....Nibelhiem “

“Great, now who is this beautiful woman you were sitting with?”

“Jessie” he replied.

Jessie was confused, what is happening here? She thought.

“Ok Cloud your going to be fine, I know your memory is hazy but it will come back to you.” Tifa reassured him as she stood up. 

Cloud sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

“Jessie, a word please?” Tifa asked.

Jessie followed her to the bar. “I’ve noticed little things in Cloud, in our phone conversations before he came here and in my own personal experience in the past. His memory is a little messy, I believe it’s from the mako . When he has these episodes I worry.”

Jessie stared at her absorbing every word. “

You’ve seen this before ?” Jessie asked.

“Yes” Tifa answered.

Jessie continued “its like at the weapons shop today.”

Tifa’s eyes opened wide, “what do you mean? What happened”

Jessie explained how Cloud had a similar episode but came right back when she grabbed him and spoke to him.

Tifa’s mouth opened in shock. “That’s it” she said.

Jessie was puzzled, Tifa told Jessie “it’s you, you grabbed him and spoke to him both times and he came back.”

“Yes...” Jessie answered. 

Tifa continued “Jessie I believe you are the key to figuring this out, your connection with Cloud is deep, your able to pull him back from whatever this is. Your the key.”

  
Jessie looked over at Cloud, he was staring back at her with those blue eyes. She wondered why was she able to get through to him when nobody else could.

She blinked and blushed as she turned her head towards Tifa. 

“What is it?” Tifa asked.

Jessie blushed fiercely “he’s giving me those damn puppy dog eyes.” She replied with a big smile. 

Tifa smiled back, “he sure is Jess.”

“Professor! Major spikes in energy in sector seven! The energy was at 200% for ten seconds followed by a drop to normal in two seconds.” The tremors were felt on the other side of sector seven.”

The professor rubbed his chin slowly, “the cameras?”

“They are showing an overhead shot of a bar in sector seven called seventh heaven.”

“Play it back” he said adjusting his glasses.

The tremor is recorded here, and people can be seen running out of the bar and stumbling around reacting to the tremors seconds later. At the time the energy readings stabilized the people seem to do the same .

“Yesss... it is without a doubt him. He’s releasing energy based on surging emotions, whatever it is he’s doing down there we need to investigate.”

The lab coat man picked up his phone, “shall we have the Turks bring him in sir?”

The professor grinned “no, whatever is triggering him needs to be discovered first. Something or someone is drawing out emotion from him and his power is growing. We need to harness this trigger to further his development.

“My my, how Fascinating .... keep the instruments running, report any findings to me." The professor pulled his phone out and dialed.

“Yes , it’s Hojo. I Require your services in sector seven slums. Investigate the area , I will provide you with a device to measure the energy of what I’m looking for. You will observe only and report back to me. Yes, that is all”

the professor hung up the phone.


	5. Mako Reactor 1

Jessie was sitting in her workshop tinkering with some scrap that she and Cloud had brought back from the junk yard.

As she worked, Cloud brought over a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. She smiled and thanked him, to which Cloud winked at her. 

Sipping his own coffee Cloud examined some of the devices in the shop, he walked back over to Jessie and leaned on the work bench.

“Anything I can help with?” He asked.

“Yeah actually” Jessie said spinning her chair around so she was facing him. “You can stand there and let me look at you” she said as she took her glasses off and bit down on the arm with a sassy smile.

Cloud rolled his eyes “nerd.” He repliedas Jessie laughed .

They had become very close recently, and Jessie was having way too much fun flirting with him and enjoying him flirting back .

Biggs poked his head in the door, “back office guys Barret wants us” he said as he kept going towards the bar doors.

Cloud flicked his hand though his hair, “well party’s over” he joked.

Jessie stood up from her chair and walked by him with a clever smile “I am the party “ she said as she walked by him with sass , only to turn her head back to him and stick out her tongue with her nose scrunched up.

Cloud scoffed, “geek.” He said as he followed her.

“I heard that !” She yelled from the back door to the bar.

Inside they sat waiting for Barret to start the meeting , Cloud was polishing his sword on the table, Biggs face buried in his phone as per usual and Wedge petting his cat on his lap.

Jessie sat next to Cloud with her feet stretched across on his lap. 

Barret blew in the door suddenly, “alright fools , listen up, we are hitting reactor 1 today, our informant says security is light and they plan on pulling a distraction on public security in town. With any luck that will stretch them thinner and allow us to slip in.”

“I need y’all to get your game faces on and your head in the game. That means you Jessie!” he barked as he glanced at her stretched out across Cloud’s lap.

“you bet she said as she removed her legs from Clouds lap and started going over her map and briefings again.

“We’ve been over this 100 times , you all know what to do. Meet at the train station when your ready, and don’t take long” Barret ordered as he walked out of the room and slammed the door. 

Cloud glanced at the door and back at Jessie. “can you imagine going around that angry all the time?”

Biggs laughed so hard he dropped his phone and Jessie gave Cloud the eyebrow up grin.

The train rolled up to the station at the reactor, the intel was right, there was only two guards.

Barret reached out and pulled one in between the cars and fired him out the other side to the tracks below.

Biggs grabbed the second from behind and Jessie kicked him as hard as she could knocking him out.

Cloud dove off the top of the train like a super hero, swiped the blade and spun it onto his back, his eyes glowing with mako power.

Biggs and Jessie ran ahead and hide crouched under the counter of the security station.

The two guards inside ran out to confront Cloud. 

Biggs Jessie and Barret ran inside ahead.

Cloud front flipped and slammed down a heavy slash on the right guard, he threw his hand back grabbing the gun of the second holding it facing down and landing a solid punch to the face of the guard disarming him of the gun as he fell.

Cloud pulled back hammer and released the clip from the gun and tossed it onto the tracks as he walked casually into the entrance.

Jessie waited for Cloud's mark against the stairs, three guards ran down the stairs and yelled freeze, Cloud eyeballed Jessie who lead the others up the stairs behind the guards.

Cloud held the blade in front of him to deflect gunfire . Almost immediately after hearing the click of the empty clip Cloud thrusted forward plowing them over hard. One guard scrambled for his weapon and opened fire, Cloud pulled the first guard up as a human shield absorbing the bullets .

His mako gaze over the shoulder of the guard being shot into the other guards eyes as he threw the body at the two of them and followed up with slashes to finish them off.

Jessie hid behind a crate as four guards circled the area of crates. She held a finger to her lips to hush , Cloud jumped over the crate with his sword wound back and dropped down with and enormous slash leveling them all. 

Jessie nodded to Cloud and lead the team onto the catwalk.

“Wedge secure the exit” Barret ordered.

“Comon Cloud!” Jessie yelled as she entered the reactor core entrance.

Biggs worked the lock decoder as Barret stood watching.

Wedge was staring at Cloud , he was standing with his back to Jessie, eyes combing the surroundings ready to pounce.

“3,2,1 damn I’m good” Biggs said as the door opened. 

Cloud held his arm out for them to stop behind him and he entered the room first.

“Now close it!" a guard yelled and the door slammed shut trapping Cloud in the room ,

Jessie screamed “Cloud!”

The guards snickered “it’s over , give it up!”

Cloud looked up with mako charged eyes “that’s my line.” He said as he drew his sword.

Jessie and the others could only listen from the other side of the door as Biggs frantically tried to decode the door again. Gunfire could be heard inside along with screaming in pain.

Jessie paced in front of the door, “comon comon commonnnn, damnit!”

The door popped open and Cloud stood there in the middle of the pile of guards at his feet, sword holstered and arms crossed like he was bored waiting.

Jessie was relieved to see he was ok, Cloud looked at the group

“let’s move!”

Jessie blushed (he always knows what to say).

Jessie decoded the last door and Biggs held his position on the elevator and Barret Jessie and Cloud went down.

The doors opened and they stepping into the reactor core, the stench of mako filled the air as they decended the ladders to the bottom. Jessie took post at the top of the last ladder before the bottom.

Cloud looked at her “you good?”

Jessie smiled, “I’ll wait my turn, go blow her mind"

Cloud smirked and Barret gagged

“you two are killing me” he said.

At the bottom, Cloud approached the core.

Barret held the bomb out . “Prove to me your the man Tifa says you are.”

Cloud grabbed the bomb, eyes locked on Barret as he walked by.

As he laid it down and set the timer for 20 minutes, grasped his head and let out a grunt. 

“No not now...” he thought.

The vision hit and it was brief, he saw nibelheim reactor, Tifas father dead and a young Tifa crying over his body cursing Shinra and SOLDIER.

He started to snap back as the high pitch squeal began to fade,

Barret was doing his best non yell voice “Cloud! Cloud! Damnit snap out of it!

He radioed Jessie on the two way, “Jessie I need you down here he’s losing it again.”

Jessie replied “Cloud! I’m coming! Hold on.” 

Cloud grabbed Barrets hand and keyed the mic on the radio on.

“Ugh! Jessie stay put, it’s not safe here.”

He shook his head and turned to look up at Jessie who listened and stayed put. She couldn’t help but feel nervous.

Just as Cloud leaned to press the button on the timer , he stopped and lowered his eyebrows , he could hear it, he spun around and drew his sword.

“It’s coming! “ he yelled as giant scorpion looking mech slammed down in front of them.

Jessie watched from the top as Cloud lunged at it slashing fiercely .

Stick and move motions back and fourth, he jumped side to side then forward overwhelming the mech.

The mech jumped out and landed on the wall above the mako and fired its missle attack at the ceiling dropping debris before jumping behind Cloud and taking aim as Cloud chopped away the falling debris. 

“Cloud! Your six!” Jessie yelled.

Cloud spun and shielded himself with the blade immediately, Barret’s cover fire allowed Cloud to get back on the offence.

The mech was badly damaged and started blasting everything in its path. Barret charged his focus shot as Cloud drew its attention. Barret fired and blew one of its legs off as Cloud flew through the air and came straight down through the top with his sword .

Pulling the handle he back flips off and the mech staggers towards the railing firing everything it has left in its chambers as it falls into the mako and explodes. Cloud ran to the bomb and the timer was running,

5 minutes remaining.

“GO!” Cloud yelled .

Barret and Cloud ran for the ladder. The stray shots the mech shot off blew half the reactor to hell and fires raged . Cloud got to the top of the ladder and looked for Jessie her legs were pinned under debris.

Cloud yelled for Barret to go he would handle it, he ran to Jessie and cleared her of the slab pinning her.  
  
“Thanks Cloud!” She was barely able to finish the words when Cloud had her by the hand running for the ladder , she climbed as fast as she could and ran for the elevator.

3 minutes remaining 

Barret paced in the elevator . Jessie looked at Cloud, her chest tight and breathing heavy, Cloud nodded to her and mouthed

“focus Jess”.

She nodded and gripped her gun tightly . The doors opened and they ran, the whole place was coming apart,

Biggs yelled common! Regrouping as they all ran the final stretch of catwalk.

A sentry gunner above the cat walk aimed a red sight line and locked on Jessie. She froze as it fired, Cloud dove wrapping his arms around her and taking the bullet in his shoulder before throwing his hand back with a charged thunder blast blowing the gunner to pieces .

They hit the catwalk and Jessie gasped, “Clouds hit! Clouds hit! “ she yelled.

“It’s fine comon go! He yelled he grabbed her hand and ran the final stretch.

As the bomb blew, they just cleared the blast doors and watched the fire rage as they struggled to catch their breath.

They sat against the wall huffing, Cloud grabbed his shoulder and examined the damage. Lucky it didn’t hit bone and he could heal it fast , he turned his head back to Jessie who had soot and sweat on her face as she attempted to catch her breath.

She stared into Clouds eyes , she barely heard the others yell from around the corner to hurry. Cloud gazed back at her.

She felt her chest as she took deep breaths and her heart pounded. The flames in her heart burned after facing death and escaping by the skim of their teeth, she was a surge of mixed emotions.

Cloud brushed the hair out of her face and around her ear. 

“You good? He asked.

She leaned in and placed her lips on his and he responded kissing her back.

There they were just outside an enormous blast making out like two teenagers. 

Jessie pulled back and opened her eyes,

“Cloud, I’m so turned on right now” she blurted out huffing.

He held the side of her face and kissed her again before pulling back.

“Jess , let’s get you somewhere safe ok?”

Jessie smiled and let out a huffing  
"uh huh!” She replied.

The train was crowded, evacuations started almost right away people fleeing.

Cloud moved his way to the front of the car guiding Jessie by the hand.

Biggs sat on a crate in the cargo area. “Cloud , you were incredible back there.”

Cloud nodded “great job Biggs” he said with a pat on Biggs shoulder.

He advanced further to find Wedge ,

“hey Cloud, I’ve never seen anything so cool in my life! Watching you go beast mode with the flip of a switch was insane man!”

Cloud smirked , “you didn’t to too bad yourself Wedge.”

“Save a drink for me later Cloud!” Wedge replied.

Cloud looked back and smirked.

Barret was sitting on the bench, Cloud walked by with Jessie’s hand in his. 

Barret’s eye caught the hands and he groaned to himself.

“Hey merc! “ he said in a low voice,

Cloud turned and gave him the eyebrow.

“We did it” he said.

Cloud nodded and proceeded to move down the train cars.

Entering another cargo car that was relatively empty except for a few people further up, Jessie pulled Cloud between the boxes at the back of the car and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed into his.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” she whispered into his ear .

Cloud kissed her and leaned into her ear whispering “not as long as I have.” His breath on her earlobe sent chills down her spine .

“Cloud, will.. you... come ... over... tonight...” she said between kissing him.

He gazed into her eyes “do you want me to?” He replied as he lifted her chin and began kissing her neck slowly.

Jessie shivered and moaned lightly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She slid her hands up the sides of his head and grasped his hair tightly as he slid down her neck to her collarbone. 

“Ohh god yes, I do” she hissed .

Cloud reached down and grabbed her ass and pulled her into him, she let out high pitched squeak as he picked her up effortlessly and held her wrapped around him with his back to the train car wall, her lips locked to his, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

A chuckling was heard to the left and they both broke their lips and turned facing the sound with their cheeks pressed together. 

A woman looked between the crates at them and Jessie blushed.

She was caught and embarrassed.

The woman whispered, “your a lucky girl, go get him she encouraged.”

Cloud and Jessie looked at each other and burst out laughing as the train hurled down the track towards the slums.


	6. Bad Intentions

The doors to seventh heaven flung open as the lively bunch burst in chatting and celebrating a successful mission.

Barret scooped up an excited little girl in Marlene and brought her over to the bar as Barret smiled ear to ear listening to Marlene tell him about her night. Wedge and Biggs plopped at the opposite side of the bar where Tifa greeted them with a smile, a drink, and a hot meal.

Cloud and Jessie came in last, sitting in the far corner, Jessie removed the first aid kit from the wall and sat down next to Cloud. She placed the large size kit on the table and began sifting through its content for supplies to stitch Clouds shoulder up.

Tifa listened to Wedge give an over excited recap of the mission.

“You should have seen him Tifa! He was unstoppable!” Wedge stopped to shovel more of Tifas cooking in his mouth.

“guys a god damn one man army teef.” Biggs added. 

Wedge wiped his mouth and continued, “and then dove through the air like a super hero and even took a bullet for Jessie!”

Tifas eyes widened and she looked over at Cloud getting stitched in the corner by Jessie. 

“Does it hurt?” Jessie asked him as she winced while applying alcohol to clean the wound.

Cloud stared at Jessie with his big blue eyes. “No..” he replied.

Jessie smiled . “Do you ever feel physical pain?” She asked.

“Only sometimes, the mako remember?” He said.

Jessie sighed “yeah”

Tifa came over to the table, “you guys ok?”

Jessie smiled “yeah” she said before taking a look into Clouds eyes and then back to Tifas. “Better than ever.” She added with a grin.

Tifa chuckled “I see... well that’s great. What about you Cloud? Any complications?” Tifa asked.

“No, straight forward job” he replied. 

Tifa looked concerned, “let’s talk later ok?” She rubbed her hand through his hair before heading back to behind the bar.

Jessie wondered what that was all about, as she finished stitching the wound and began to apply a dressing. The group at the bar suddenly chanted AVALANCHE!! And raised their glasses in a toast.

Jessie popped up from her chair and stared at Cloud, “ready?”

Cloud postured up with a grin and said "are you...?".

Jessie smiled, (to take you right here and now....yes!) she thought.

“Jessie can we talk for a minute?” Tifa asked.

Jessie looked at Cloud disappointed as she was still feeling the adrenaline from the mission and had plans. 

Cloud nodded to Jessie as if acknowledging They would have to continue later, and headed out the door and up the road to his apartment.

Jessie sat down with Tifa who looked concerned.

“What’s wrong? “ Jessie asked. 

Tifa's hands folded together on the table

“Barret told me about Clouds episode at the core.” She said with a look of concern in her eyes.

“Yeah , it was brief tho, and he came right back” Jessie added.

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m worried about the cellular deterioration that goes with the mako infused SOLDIERS.”

Jessie held her breath and felt her chest tighten.

Tifa continued, I believe his memory loss is also a side effect. We need to keep a close eye on him, and I’m counting on you for that Jess. He’s very taken with you, we all see it. Will you tell me about anything strange you notice?” Tifa asked. 

Jessie nodded.

“Great, I’m going to lock up and go see him “ Tifa said.

Jessie felt that disappointment again as she and Cloud had made other plans in regards to what happened on the train.

“Alright, sounds good Teef “ she answered

“see you tomorrow hun “ Tifa finished with a wink.

Jessie opened the door to her house , leaning on it as she closed it behind her, I guess we will have to wait she thought.

She felt her lips where she had kissed Cloud and she felt that familiar tingle in her body.

She shook her head and felt the adrenaline dump exhaust her body as she climbed into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

It was a busy day around the bar, Wedge and Biggs were both nursing hangovers from the celebratory drinking .

Tifa was mucking our the storage room, Barret was busy talking to his informants on the phone.

Jessie was making adjustments to her new model bomb, her plan was a remote detonator to avoid another blast close call. 

Cloud was going to be working for Wymer and the watch today , fiends had wandered in the outskirts in larger numbers than usual and they needed a good swordhand.

Jessie wiped the sweat from her brow as she worked .

A knock on the open door came and looked up to see Cloud.

“Hey handsome” she said with a smirk.

Cloud chuckled and passed her a cup of coffee.

“Thought I’d pop by with this before I head out and take care of this fiend problem.

“Awww your so sweet “ she said as she followed him to the door.

Jessie leaned against the door frame as Cloud put his left hand on the wall above her shoulder and leaned in gazing his baby blues at her.

Jessie snickered “careful SOLDIER boy, people might see us and shatter that ice cold image of yours. She said as she ran a finger around his chest.

Cloud scoffed “let em watch” he replied as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Jessie blushed as Cloud winked and walked towards the watch office.

Jessie clenched both her fists and yelped out a “yes yes yes!!,”

only stopping as Cloud turned around and grinned at her. Embarrassed she turned around and went back in the shop.

She sat down and picked up her coffee. She looked down at the plastic lid to see Jessica written on the lid with a smile.

Like a giddy school girl she again whispered yes yes yes!! as she kicked her feet under her desk.

  
The professor answered his phone, “yes?”

“It’s Reno , target located” he said as the red headed man leaned against the side of seventh heaven peering up the path toward the watch offices.

“You are sure it’s him?” The professor asked.

Reno snickered , “ oh it’s him alright, that gizmo you gave me spiked when I got close.”

The professor smiled “excellent, he is emitting energy even in his relaxed state, we must measure an emotional release of his energy. Any sign of the trigger?”

Reno scoffed “who do you think your talking to? Of course I found the trigger, it’s a woman in the sector seven slums, I have photos of their encounter I’m sending to you now,” Reno said as he sent the evidence to Hojo.

The professor scanned the photos looking at Cloud leaning on the door frame into Jessie , then swiping to the kiss with a spike on his instruments cross reference.

Then one of Cloud walking away smiling and Jessie behind him with her fists balled and crouched in excitement.

“Yessss , this is it, it’s him! I’ve finally found you my super SOLDIER.” Hojo laughed manically.

Reno rolled his eyes (crazy bastard) “your orders?” Reno asked.

“Have you secured the ancient?” Hojo asked.

“No, Rude is following and has eyes, Tseng needs her to comply willingly.” Reno replied.

Hojo rubbed his chin, “secure the ancient, being her to me. After that, secure the trigger to establish leverage over the super SOLDIER. For now have your men observe the trigger and collect data.” Hojo said. “Do not allow them to escape.” He added. 

Reno scoffed, “ yeah yeah you crazy old coot.” He said as he hung up his phone and disappeared into the shadows of the ally.

Jessie finished up the detonator , she sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked at her phone and texted Cloud, miss you... and laid it back down on the desk. She closed her eyes and thought about the reactor , then the train. She still couldn’t believe the way she came on to him and the way he responded as he pulled her in and began to devour her.

Her phone buzzed on the table .

It was Cloud and simply said miss you more...

She giggled and headed into town to pickup some ingredients hoping to have Cloud over for dinner tonight. 

Jessie walked down the dusty road of the slums as a figure watched her from a distance. She bought what she needed and turned towards her house.

She entered the house and closed the door and the figure watched from behind a shed next door.

He clasped his two way “eyes on the trigger's residence.” He said with cold stare he peered at Jessie’s house.

The radio answered “10/4, remain hidden, do not let her see you.” 

The man clasped his radio “copy “

The evening set in and Cloud walked in the doors of seventh heaven, Tifa greeted him with a smile.

“Hey Cloud, how was the hunt?” She asked. 

Cloud shrugged “straight forward “ he said as he sat at the bar.

Tifa poured him a drink and slid it down the counter. Cloud caught it and raised the glass to his lips. 

“Where’s Jessie? “ he asked.

Tifa grinned “awww your so cute!” 

Cloud scoffed and raised his hand through his hair. “You having fun?” He asked with a grin.

“Oh you have no idea! “ Tifa laughed as she went back to wiping the bar.

“Jessie went home, I told her I would text her when you got back.” She added.

Cloud finished the drink and dropped the empty glass down. “Thanks Teef” he said as he stood up and headed for the door.

Cloud walked down the dirt road to Jessie’s house as he passed the dark alleys he stopped and turned his head left. He could sense a presence, reaching for his sword he crept cautiously into the ally , his eyes fixed on the back side of the dumpster .

He drew his blade and flipped to the other side with his blade ready. A stray cat howled and took off knocking over some garbage cans. Cloud sighed and holstered his weapon as he proceeded to Jessie’s door and gave a light knock.

A dark figure in the alley watched.

Jessie answered the door. “Well if it isn’t Cloud Strife!” She said with a sass in her voice and a hand on her hip.

Cloud smirked “expecting someone else?” He joked.

Jessie laughed “get in here nerd” she snipped as Cloud entered and the door closed.

The figure in the alley pulled his phone out.

“It’s Reno. Target is with the trigger”. 

The professor was delighted, “now we just need to provoke him and see what kind of energy he will release.”

Reno grinned “no problem..” he said as he hung up his phone.

Jessie wrapped her arms around Clouds neck as he walked in and hugged him tight. 

Cloud leaned in and kissed her neck. Jessie shivered as her heart pounded. He pulled back and kissed her lips.

Jessie felt her insides tingle, as she forced herself to break away and walk to the counter picking up two dinner plates and placing them on the table.

Cloud smiled “smells great” he said.

Jessie beamed, “I missed you today,” she said shyly.

Cloud gave his signature smirk, “ I missed you more” he said with a coy smile .

Jessie lit a candle on the table and they began to eat, the food was excellent and Cloud finished every bite . Jessie sat and stared at the SOLDIERS blue eyes, she had fallen head of heels for him.

Cloud wiped his mouth finished and took a slug of the beer Jessie had given him. “Perfect end to the day” he said as he returned the gaze into her eyes.

Jessie stood up and took his hand leading him to the couch. Cloud sat with Jessie next to him and her legs sprawled across his lap and talked about their day.

Jessie laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tookin the moment. This was everything she ever wanted. Cloud placed his index finger on her chin and lifted her face to his and kissed her.

Jessie melted, giving in to him, she kissed him fiercely as she postured up and mounted him straddling her legs on each side of his lap as they continued to kiss. She licked his upper lips and bit his lower lip.

Cloud attacked her neck, down to her collarbone , savouring her taste as she threw her head back in lust with a loud moan . 

Eyes shut she welcomed his tongue across her chest, as she shifted her hips back and fourth across his lap.

“Clouuud, I need you.....now!”

Cloud whispered in her ear “I need you Jessica...”

it was like ecstasy for her hearing that. She felt the pressure build inside her as she grabbed two fist fills of his hair and continued to rotate her hips grinding across his lap.

Cloud reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it to the floor. A red lace bra revealed on her smooth flawless body. 

Cloud continued kissing her chest along the bra line slipping his tongue down between the fabric and her breast.

Jessie Moaned loudly , continuing to rotate her hips across his lap. They locked eyes and she placed her forehead against his with a hiss

“no more games SOLDIER boy” she said as she grabbed the base of his shirt and started to raise it.

A loud crash and screaming suddenly filled the air from outside. Cloud pulled Jessie in and looked around her and out the window. There was flames bursting from the town square just up the road.

Jessie pounced up and put her shirt on, Cloud Leapt for the window and pulled the curtains.

To their horror a shinra chopper had just dropped a sweeper mech into the clearing near seventh heaven.

He grabbed his sword and holstered it. Jessie stared at him.

"I’m coming with you!" she said sternly before he could say a word. Cloud gazed into her eyes and nodded. The two blew out the door and ran for the square .

Barret was firing his gun arm viciously with a loud yell.

Cloud looked at Jessie,”stay behind me” he said.

“Screw that I’ll cover you !” She said.

Cloud nodded and dashed to engage the enemy. The people of the slums screamed as the sweeper sprayed the area with its machine gun arms. Fires raged as the mech rampaged on.

Cloud stood next to Barret

“I’m here , let’s do this!”

Barret nodded “yeahhhh let’s get it!”

Cloud dashed to the side and targeted its leg with a heavy slash he landed and jumped wide channeling his materia and casting thunder into the mech.

Barret charged his focus shot and landed clean , the mech was pressured and began to rampage more.

Cloud covered behind a metal dumpster , the mech was blasting relentlessly . He was pinned down.

Barret tried to draw the mechs attention but it continued to rain hell on Clouds hiding spot. 

A bolt of lightening blasted the mech from Jessie’s hand staggering it causing it to cease fire.

“Cloud! I did it! “ she exclaimed .

The mech turned to her and placed its targeting system on her. An automated voice echoed “target located” as it locked on to Jessie and pointed both its gun arms.

Jessie’s face froze , she tried to channel the thunder materia once more but the mech shot a blast into the ground that hurled her backward to the ground. The mech opened fire with a barrage of bullets.

Jessie closed her eyes and winced. The sound of bullets reflecting against steel echoed the area, Cloud was in front of her, sword turned in like a shield blocking every shot .

Cloud looked at Jessie, she was down. His breath quickened , his heart raced, teeth clenched, and his eyes changed to a bright green .

With a loud roar Clouds voice filled the air , the ground shook, shockwaves smashed windows , Barret held on to the side of a building to stabilize himself.

Cloud was engulfed in a green aura , his eyes burned the brightest green ever. Jessie looked up as Cloud glowed and the tremors grew, his roar got louder and his grip tightened on his sword .

The materia glowing in his blade and bracer a bright colour far beyond that of normal materia. The sweeper now fully reloaded locked it’s targeting system on Cloud. The aura peaked and Cloud lunged, nobody saw him move, a streak of green light streamed all the way up to the sweeper and the clash of steel echoed like a crack of thunder through the air. The mech dropped in two clean cut pieces as Cloud channeled his materia and casted a bolt of electricity far beyond anything any normal materia could cast, blowing the mech into thousands of pieces .

The dust settled and Cloud stood there glowing. His breathing heavy and his eyes a fierce green. He grinded his teeth and struggled to to catch his breath the aura intensified completely out of control.

Barret couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Cloud was generating a power like he had never seen.

Tifa screamed from the steps of seventh heaven“Jessie now!! hurry!!“

Jessie pounced up from the ground and ran to him. She entered the green aura and placed her hands on Clouds cheeks as he raged uncontrollably.

“Cloud...come back to me” she said softly as he looked into her eyes. “eyes on me Cloud , come back to me.” She said.

The aura extinguished and tremors stopped, Cloud gasped and stared into Jessie's eyes.

“it’s Jessie” she whispered. 

His green eyes faded and changed to baby blue as he struggled to catch his breath .

“......Jessica” he said lightly as he dropped his sword to the ground and collapsed on top of Jessie , who wrapped her arms around him catching his weight.

He felt himself blacking out slowly unable to breathe, the team ran in to help.

He could hear echoes of the voices. 

“What happened ?”

“Jessie hang on to him”

“Someone get these people out of here it’s not safe”

“Cloud hold on! I’m coming! “

  
“he’s not breathing !” Jessie screamed.

  
"somebody get the damn doctor now!"

“Someone help him! Please!” Jessie screamed. , tears rushing from her eyes looking down at a lifeless Cloud.

“Stay with me “ she demanded “don’t you dare leave me!”

Cloud felt himself fade and everything went black.


	7. The Show Must Go On / Reactor 5

The sounds of that night echoed. Screams, gunfire, the crackling of the fire. Jessie’s screams for help. Like a bad dream over and over. I just want to see her, hear her voice, see her smile.

A vision passed through his mind, different this time. A sea of mako, flowing like the ocean, a man impaled with a long steel pole , another on the ground motionless, a woman gunned down by a shinra mech.... what’s that floating in the mako? Another woman? She’s had drowned ...  
the body came closer. Jessie....

“JESSIE!!” Cloud shouted as he awoke unsure of his surroundings, his body was sore, he had an iv running fluid into his veins. Confused he sat up slowly.

The door busted open and wedge ran in, “Cloud! Your awake!” 

Cloud grunted “what happened? How long was I out?”

Wedge sat in the chair next to his bed,  
“three days” Wedge answered, “man I thought the worst bro, I’m glad your ok!” He added.

Cloud looked up at Wedge, “where’s Jessie?” He asked.

“They are gone to reactor 5, Barrets intel came through and gave us the green light, a fire broke out in sector 5 and public security was busy with crowd control and the perimeter. So they slipped in to plant the bomb."

Cloud gasped the vision played again, the fire, shinra, the bodies..... Jessie.  
  
Cloud jumped out of the bed “it’s a trap!” He ripped the iv out of his arm and grabbed his sword, struggling to lift it like he normally can.

“Cloud you can’t your hurt!” Wedge pleaded.

Cloud looked at Wedge like he had seen a ghost. 

Wedge the fire is a distraction, but not for shinra, for us! It’s a setup shinra is baiting them in!”

Wedge's face sunk, “no, how could they have known?”

Cloud opened the door and turned to Wedge “i have to get to them.”He said as he closed the door and ran out into the slums. 

Slipping through the reactor was as easy as they expected, security was really short staffed. Barret slipped in with Biggs on point as Tifa and Jessie brought up the rear. They took out a couple guards at the gate , but managed to slip in fairly easy.

Jessie watched as the camera panned back and slipped into the control room. She clicked away at the control panel and into the department layout. 

“Jessie comon lets go!" Barret whispered.

Jessie ignored him and brought up map from the reactor core to the department offices.

“Jessie, your going to get caught! “ Tifa pleaded as she crouched behind the console.   
  
Jessie held up her phone and took a picture of the map and slid her phone back into her pocket.

“done!” She said as she took cover just before the guards patrol walked by.

“The hell are you doing Jess? You think that piece of shit actually told you the truth?” Barret growled .

“I don’t know, all I know is I have to  
try” Jessie said as she wiped her eye .

“He’s a turk Jess , he’s not going to do you any favours “ Tifa said.

“I know but, I was in town and I overheard them talking about hojos experiments on SOLIDERS, and how he was likely responsible for what happened to Cloud.”

“Reno said Hojo has a research and development plant in this reactor . Maybe I can find a clue as to what happened or how we can help him recover.... I have to try!” Jessie exclaimed.

Tifa held her chest, looked at Jessie and nodded,

“your right Jess .”

Jessie pulled up the map on her phone, “we plant the bomb here, make our way up the reactor and cross  
the outdoor catwalk into the other building, that’s where I need to go, my remote detonator will give me the time I need to slip in and out before blowing  
this place to hell.” Jessie said as she looked at Barret and Tifa with hurt and desperation in her eyes. 

Barret nodded “let’s go.”

The train tracks were quiet as Cloud raced across on the shinra model motorcycle. Pulling up to the train platform he snuck across and peeked into security, it was empty . 

Cloud raced down the hallway and through the normally coded door, it was open. “I don’t like this" he said as he raced down the hall and entered the elevator.

Below, he exited and ran along the catwalk until he came across the reactor core entrance.

It was like it was abandoned, he looked  
over the rail into the location of his vision, nobody was there. He proceeded out the door where he could hear distant gunfire, he raced towards it.

Tifa, Barret, and Jessie stood on the catwalk in disbelief, it was president shinra in a giant projection. Barret fired wildly at the drones projecting the  
image.   
The president laughed, “your wasting your time sewer rat” he said.

“it was a setup, they wanted us to come here, we didn’t sneak in, we were baited  
in..” Tifa exclaimed with a defeated tone.

The president laughed “Of course you were! now your starting to understand, AVALANCHE will be executed for working  
with Wutai in an attempt to destroy Midgar. You basically just started a war for me!” He cackled.

Barret yelled “we ain’t working for Wutai! We are here for the planet!” He added. 

“Glorious war is all you’ve accomplished here, you three have just pulled the pin on the grenade that will start it all.

Barret growled and fired as the projection drones repositioned and displayed a different image, a man in a lab coat with glasses and a long black pony tail.

“My name is Professor Hojo,” he’s said as Jessie grit her teeth. "my men will be escorting the trigger to my lab”.

The far side door opened and a group of shinra troops approached the team. 

Jessie snarled “what the hell is the trigger? And you! Your the one who conducted those experiments on the SOLIDERS! Tell me how to cure it!” She demanded.

“My dear girl, you are the trigger, and I require your company in my lab, my men here will escort you."

Jessie held her ground and drew her weapon. “No, I need you to tell me how to help him!” She screamed with her eyes filling up .

“Dear girl, there is no cure, mako saturation is a gift, but I see that there’s nothing I can say to make you believe me, perhaps my associate here can convince you.”

The drones spun and Reno appeared along with Hojo ,

“hey there brown eyes, looking good!” Reno smirked as Jessie face sunk.

“you said I could save him... you said there was a way..” Jessie collapsed to her knees.

“Yeah I say a lot of things” Reno chuckled.

Jessie sobbed, “no... it really was a setup, I failed, and not only that I put my friends in danger because I failed to see through his lies...”. Jessie sobbed defeated.

“Come now my dear, don’t be upset, your cooperation is going to change the world!  
You are going to become my greatest tool in my research, the trigger!”

Jessie looked up with tears

"what trigger , what the hell are you talking about...”

Hojo laughed "why the trigger for the evolution of the super SOLDIER." Hojo cackled manically. The guards reached for Jessie and Barret took aim and Tifa  
widened her stance and put up her fists .

“ now now, I have another playmate for you two.”

A chopper flew in towing a giant mech that was released down on  
the catwalk, Barret and Tifa jumped left and Jessie was forced to the right side as it landed between them.

“Jessie! “Tifa yelled.

The troops pointed multiple guns to Jessie’s head.

“on your feet they ordered. 

Jessie snarled and spit in his face , the guard wiped it off with his sleeve and two other guards grabbed her and spun her around placing her in handcuffs behind her back. The chopper hovered with a spotlight on Jessie, her hair blew in the wind from the blades as she took one last look at Barret and Tifa , who were trying to fight passed the giant mech to get to her.

“Jessie!! no!" Tifa yelled.

"It’s over" Hojo said, “bring me the trigger." The men escorted Jessie across the catwalk, her hands cuffed behind her back, her eyes on the ground with  
tears falling down her cheeks , (it’s all my fault) she thought.

Just as they got to the door there was a loud crash behind Barret and Tifa that caught the attention of even the troops. Another loud crash as the heavy duty door was badly damaged from the inside.

“What the fuck is that?” The lead officer said.  
  
A third slam sent the door crashing down to the floor and a figure leapt out landing on the catwalk. It was Cloud.

Time slowed to a crawl, Jessie turned , her eyes widened.

“CLOOOOUD!!" she yelled from the far side door leading to the elevator and to the roof. Cloud’s eyes burned bright green.

“Jessie! Hang on I’m coming!"

Barret and Tifa nodded to Cloud, as he rushed in and drew his blade on the mech.

“Bad day to piss me off" he said as the three attacked the mech.

Hojos projection barked “secure the trigger, get her to the roof for extraction!” 

The guards forced Jessie into the elevator, she reached for Cloud as the door slammed shut with her and the guards inside. The roof helipad was three floors up, Cloud sized up the  
jump as he turned to Barret and Tifa

“you good?” He asked. 

they nodded "yeah!" “ go get her Cloud!” Tifa said “we got this guy” Cloud jumped toward the mech stabbing into its torso and causing its pilot controls to fail.

Leaping from the top of the mech Cloud jumped as high as he could but wasn’t going to clear the gap and maintain the elevation he was still too weak, as he started to fall back down Tifa caught his foot with her hands clasped together and with all her power launched him back into the air.

As Cloud soared he reached his hand out and caught the edge of the flat roof of the helipad . The chopper took  
off as Cloud ran across the helipad desperate to catch up.

The troops fired their guns down at him as he dashed side to side avoiding it, coming to the edge of the pad he jumped as far and high as he could and grabbed onto the the choppers landing gear.

The chopper flew recklessly trying to shake him off, Cloud pulled himself up, the battle damage on his already weakened body was taking its toll, he struggled to pull himself up and keep balanced. A guard leaned out the door and began stomping his fingers, Cloud slid his hands side to side trying to avoid it before catching the guards pant leg and throwing him out of the chopper falling down from the top of the plate .

The pilot navigated down to almost level with the pad and drug Cloud across the pavement, trashing and cutting him all over as he struggled to hang on, the pilot flew up and leaned to the side exposing Cloud to the open side door where a guard was waiting on the edge and drove the stock of his gun into Clouds fingers and then into his face.

Tifa and Barret defeated the mech and it exploded along with the reactor. As the smoke rose, Cloud fell from the chopper passed the catwalk and down off the  
plate, he fired his grappling gun but couldn’t hang on with his busted fingers from the gun stock and boots and he slipped and fell , eventually disappearing  
into the slums below.

Tifa and Barret could only stand and watch as Cloud fell to his doom and the chopper Took off with Jessie inside screaming out the side door as she watched Cloud fall.


	8. Aerith

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

(I can hear you)

“Are you ok?”  
  
(Feel like shit to be honest )

“Can you move?

(I’ll try)

“There we go, slow now, easy”

Cloud sat up still weakened and feeling pain, he felt like his body was failing him. 

“ hey there you are!” A bright familiar face looking back into his.

Cloud saw none other than Aerith staring back at him.

“You ok? “ she asked.

“Ahhh I’ve had better days” Cloud Moaned as he stood up and picked up his sword holstering it on his back.

“Aerith where is this?” He asked.

“your in the sector 5 slums silly” she replied. 

(Damnit I gotta get back up, she’s counting on me) Cloud thought.

“You know if you wanted to see me again that bad you could have called instead of crashing through the ceiling.” Aerith joked.

“Yeah sorry about that, I fell from the plate and ahh it’s kind of a long story.” He replied.

“I’m teasing you Cloud” she said with a smile.

“So how have you been doing? Did you meet your old friend?” Aerith asked. 

“Yeah, a lot has happened since sector 8, I’m sorry again we weren’t able to find your friend” said Cloud. 

“It’s ok, hard when your chasing a ghost, I heard rumours about SOLDIERS in the area, thought just maybe, it was a long shot" she replied. “So what now?” she added.

"I need to get back on the plate and to Shinra HQ"

Aerith blinked “that’s a tall order , even for you.” She replied.

“I know but, she needs me.” Cloud said sternly. 

“hmmm well, I made up my mind, I’m going to help you!" she said with a smile.

“Gotta plan?" Cloud asked.

“maybe.... just maybe I do” she said with a grin.

“I’ll see myself in” said the sharp dressed man with red hair followed by two shinra troops.

Cloud put his arm out in front of Aerith and guided her behind him.

“Well shit, hey boys I better buy a lotto ticket , I must have a horseshoe up my ass today, haha both targets in one stop!" laughed the man as he approached.

“What do you want Reno?” Aerith scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

“Well my dear I am here to collect you and the super SOLDIER, who to my astonishment is actually here with you! This is perfect”.

Cloud lowered his eyebrows, “ super SOLDIER?” He asked.

“ yeah I think it’s a weird name too but Hojo is a weirdo so... you’ll see” he said with a smirk.

“We aren’t going anywhere with you" Aerith said. 

Reno let out a grin “hun, today .... I’m not asking” as he drew his weapon,

Cloud held his sword trained on Reno, “wait tell me, what is the super SOLDIER?”

Reno scoffed “still haven’t figured it out yet huh? Well I don’t have time to explain it, but see your both coming with me”.

Cloud chuckled “ let’s see what you got.”

Cloud pointed his sword at Reno.

“Sir are you sure about this? He’s the super-“

Reno cut the grunt off "shut the hell up, he’s weakened, we can take him now.” Reno exclaimed .

With one slice Cloud flattened the two grunts but Reno dodged, he side stepped back and fourth and took shots at Cloud with his stun gun. 

(Damn, little bastard is fast... gunna have to counter him , I’m too slow in this state to keep up).

Cloud closed his eyes and set into his counter stance , Reno engaged and Cloud countered driving one slice across and then one back down as Reno hit the floor. 

He reached for his weapon and Cloud stepped on his hand.

Reno growled , “it doesn’t matter either way, when partner gets here your going down, there’s no way you take us both.” Snapped Reno , clearly frustrated for losing quickly.

Cloud leaned in, “spill it!”

Reno looked up at him and spit “fuck you pretty boy.”

Cloud raised his sword and lowered it to Reno’s wrist as he stood on his  
forearm holding him down. “Sure about that?” Cloud said with a cold stare in his eyes.

Reno grunted “it doesn’t matter either way, your going to do what Hojo wants, seeing as how you couldn’t save the girl....” Reno said as he glared up at Cloud with a smirk. 

Clouds eyes grew “you were there....” he said as he let out a roar and grabbed Reno off the floor threw him up against a support pillar. “What do they want with Jessie ?” Cloud raged, he pushed his forearm under Reno’s throat lifting his feet slightly off the ground as he pinned him against the pillar.

Reno coughed and choked as Cloud eased up to allow him to speak.

“ your wasting your time, your best bet is to submit to my men and let us take you there. Hojo is going to get his way , he has the girl in Shinra HQ, what the hell do you expect to do about that?” Reno chirped .

Aerith leaned in to Reno “ just tell him Reno , nobody has to get hurt” she pleaded.  
  
Reno, with the two distracted dropped a smoke bomb at his side and Cloud released him as he and Aerith coughed and struggled to breathe. 

Cloud grabbed Aerith and jumped back out of the cloud of smoke, as she caught her breath she looked up.

“thanks Cloud”

Cloud nodded and looked to the door

“he got away”. Cloud grunted , “I gotta go, I gotta save her" Cloud said as he walked out of the church and started down the dusty paths of sector 5 slums.

Aerith followed, “I have an idea, we need to get to wallmarket “Aerith said. “it’s a shady place but I think I know a way up” she said with a stern face.

Cloud and Aerith walked up the dusty junk filled pathways of sector 5, they had been set back a bit in town helping out with a few quick errands for the  
people, but it paid off as Aerith was given the names of the trio in wallmarket from the town journalst. She knew they were the only hope in finding a way up  
to the plate.

Chocobo Sam, Madam M, and Andrea Rhodea , Don Corneo's trio. Talk about an underground fight club and the trio being the way in. Aeriths plan was to get the information on the battle grounds and get entered into the tournament.

The sounds of the busy wallmarket streets filled the air as they approached the entrance. This place had it all, bars, restaurants, gentleman’s clubs, an inn that was know for renting out rooms more to business men in town  
to let off steam with local women, which was quite obvious based on the atmosphere of the area. 

First stop was the chocobo stables , Cloud and Aerith approached a worker as he was gently brushing a chocobo. 

“I’m looking for Sam.” Cloud barked sternly.

Aerith elbowed Cloud

“what he means is hiya! We were hoping you could tell us where chocobo Sam is?” Aerith said with a smile.

The man glanced at Clouds intense mako gaze and back to the pretty girl next to him, as he pointed to the entrance of the stable doors to the left without breaking stride brushing the chocobo. Cloud threw the swinging doors open and stepped in, the smell of chocobo and leather filled the air.

A man stepped out from one of the stables , he had a cowboy hat on, brown vest , a well groomed beard an a stern look in his eye. Cloud returned the gaze as he stepped up almost nose to nose with the man, who briefly looked at Aerith and then returned his gaze to Cloud.

“can I help you with something stranger?” He said assertively without breaking eye contact.

Before Cloud could answer Aerith piped up.

“hiya , I’m Aerith and this is Cloud, we were hoping to get registered for the tournament!” She said enthusiastically.

The man looked at Aerith and back to  
Cloud.

“ don’t know what you talking about .” He said as he started stacking bales of hay next to the stalls.

Cloud grit his teeth.

“ I don’t have time for this shit, you know what she’s talking about !” He snarled.

The man stopped and turned back to Cloud. Aerith cut in again

“please, our friend is in trouble,  
and we need to get to the plate.” She begged. 

The man swiped his hand along his beard, I don’t see what that has to do with the tournament missy.” he  
scoffed.

Aerith knew she was making ground with him so she continued

“ Cloud here is real strong, he can win this thing for someone willing to help us get to the plate”.

The man intrigued, raised an eyebrow “ what’s in it for me?” He asked.

Aerith winked , “the prize money of course” she said.

The man chuckled “your telling me if you win you will give me your fight purse ?” He asked.

“When I win.” Cloud answered.

The man exhaled, “well it just so happens the reigning champion is my guy, so if you win , I lose. That being said, skedaddle" he said dismissively.

Cloud stepped towards him with a growl as Aerith grabbed his arm. She tilted her head as Cloud looked at her.

Aerith whispered, “there’s still two more to ask.”

Cloud grunted and turned pushing the  
swinging doors open smashing them against the sides of the wall as they overextended passed their swing limit and stormed out into the busy streets.

They proceeded passed the inn, a man called out to passing people,

“100gil a night folks step right up and get your room tonight for all your wallmarket sins right here.”

Cloud mumbled as he walked by with Aerith. The man called out,

“how bout you there ? With the sword?” He asked.

Cloud turned staring at him as  
he approached the man. 

“ out on the town with a pretty lady eh? Why not get a room?”.He said enthusiastically.

Cloud looked at Aerith and then back to the man. “It’s not like that.” He said. As he turned to walk away.

The man then continued to entice “ it’s ok buddy, your girl don’t need to know, what happens at wallmarket stays in wallmarket.” He said with a grin.

Cloud stopped in his tracks and grit his teeth, he turned and planted a right hook on the mans jaw and dropped him to the ground knocked clean out.

Aerith yelled “Cloud!” 

The bouncer from the outdoor bar area ran over,

“hey asshole!” He said as he threw  
wild punches at Cloud who dodged them with ease and kicked the back of the bouncers knee dropping him down to one knee as Cloud drove his left elbow across  
the bridge of his nose laying him out next to the first guy.

The rest of security hesitated as Cloud stood ready to take them all on. A woman helped the first guy to his feet in horror as she stared at Cloud. Aerith grabbed Clouds arm.

“comon lets get out of here she said.” As they walked down the side road away from the inn.

Chocobo Sam watched from the stables as Cloud walked away , brushing his beard he let out a groan “hmmm”.

They walked up to the local massage parlour. Aerith was trying to convince Cloud to behave once inside. Cloud rolled his eyes and exhaled.

“I’m trying, that guy was scum.” He said disgusted.

“I know but we need to focus on getting into the tournament if we want to get to the plate.” She said sternly.

Cloud sighed and reached out to open the door. Inside a woman in a long kimono that exposed her shoulders and cleavage. She had a fan in her hand and her hair was pinned into a bun on the top of her head . She smiled as she approached the two.

“My my, a SOLDIER, she said as she sized up Cloud with her eyes.

Aerith tried to beat Cloud to it and spoke first.

“hey , I’m Aerith and this is -“

the woman interrupted her with a shush. Aerith stopped abruptly. The woman  
approach Cloud , rubbed his cheek with her palm and slid her hand down his neck and shoulder and to his chest.

“The physique of a warrior” she said as she returned her eyes to his . 

Cloud stood silent, eyes fixed on hers.

“Name?” She said softly. Cloud lowered his eyebrows.

“Cloud Strife” he said sternly.

The woman ran her hand down his arm and to his palm. “What class?” She said.

Cloud kept his gaze on her. “First” he said sternly .

Aerith spoke up “we were hoping to get in the tournament.” She said as she tried to change the subject.

The woman groaned, “and here I thought you were here to receive my services...” she said as she bit her lower lip. 

Cloud adjusted his footing and rolled his eyes, “ I need to get to the plate, you keep the prize money when I win and all I want is information on how to go up.”

The woman sighed, “too bad, I’m sure you would have enjoyed yourself here”. She said as she walked behind the counter.

“Unfortunately you are too late. I have already entered a fighter into the tournament tonight . But you could try another of the trio" she suggested.

“Unless of course...” she licked her lips as she eyeballed Cloud, “you want to come out back and show me how much you want in.” She added as she bit her lip gazing at Cloud.

Cloud scoffed and stormed out irritated , he could hear the woman as he walked away.

“If you change your mind SOLDIER ,I’ll be here... bring wine and tell my associate your here to see Madam M”. She said as she walked away swinging her hips.

Aerith chased Cloud outside,

“well that didn’t go well... I guess we have no choice but to hit the honey bee inn. It’s a wild place Cloud, nightclub/ well... you know.” She struggled to finish.

“I’m aware of what it is.." Cloud answered. “but it’s our last shot" he added as the two walked down the road.  
  
Cloud entered the doors of the honey bee inn and proceeded to reception. Dancers moved freely around the lobby wear skimpy outfits and flirting with the  
customers as they collected tips. One of the dancers pushed up on Cloud as he entered, asking if he wanted a dance.

Cloud ignored her and pressed towards the desk.

“I need to see Andrea Rhodea" Cloud demanded.

The man sighed , “Mr.Rhodea is a busy man , you will have to make an appointment and come back." 

Aerith leaned over the desk.

“can’t you make an exception just this once?” She said as she twirled her hair around her finger and winked.  
  
The man scoffed as he brushed his hand through his neatly styled hair.

“hunny your barking up the wrong tree... I’m into men.” He said.

Aerith pouted and folded her arms, knowing she couldn't charm him into it.

Cloud slammed his fist down on the desk. “Fuck this!” He yelled as he walked towards the club doors entrance.

The receptionist called out, “you can’t go in there sir, it’s a private party.” He stated as the doorman bouncer stepped in Clouds path.

Cloud was fed up, no more nice guy bullshit.

He grabbed the doorman by the head and drove his head through the wall and dropped his unconscious body on the floor as he blew in the door anyway.

The music was loud and the room was dark with coloured lights beaming everywhere . The security noticed the commotion as the men in suits approached Cloud.

Cloud put his palm on the first guys face and shoved him over a table breaking glasses and knocking the table and chairs over as he proceeded further.

Aerith followed along Cloud's path of destruction as he dispatched security one by one as he continued through the club. 

A man sat in the vip area with several women, watching Cloud, his hand on his chin, very well groomed and dressed in a leather suit with a v shaped front exposing his well conditioned chest.

Cloud caught the punch of a guard and twisted his wrist, grabbing the back of his head with his free hand he slammed the security guards face through a table as he caught eyes with the well dressed man in vip.

Cloud stormed towards him as bystanders screams were heard lightly but drowned out by the loud music from the DJ. The man at the table, raised his hand and with two fingers signalled his personal security to engage .  
  
One pulled a gun, Cloud grabbed it with lightning speed and turned it facing the guard breaking his grip from the pistol. Cloud held it by the barrel of the  
gun and pistol whipped the man who went crashing to the floor as Cloud pulled back the hammer and discarded the clip before tossing the gun aside, his eyes  
still on the vip.

One by one the guards were totally outclassed until Cloud moved up the three steps landing to the vip section and stood across from the man in the leather suit.

“You Andrea?" Cloud asked.

The man eyed Cloud head to toe. “and who might you be?” He questioned calmly.

Cloud ran his hand through his hair, “Cloud Strife” I need to get up to the plate.” Cloud added. 

The man inhaled deep, “ what does that have to do with me?” He questioned as he glared into Clouds mako eyes.

“Name me your fighter for the tournament , when I win, you keep the money.” All I want is info to get up to the plate.  
  
Andrea stroked his chin stubble slowly as he maintained eye contact.

“alright, here’s the deal , you fight for me tonight, and if you win I’ll tell you what  
you need to know” he said .

Aerith looked concerned “ that was way too easy, what’s the catch she asked?”

Mr. Rhodea laughed lightly, “no catch, I just can’t wait to see chocobo Sam’s face when his champion finally goes down tonight .” He said with a smirk.

Professor Hojo made adjustments on his control panel and moved to the containment chamber. Jessie sat on a stool inside the glass chamber as Hojo approached.  
  
“Tell me my dear, when did you first encounter the the super SOLDIER? Describe it to me.”

Jessie sat silent staring at the floor.

Hojo cleared his throat, “silent treatment is it?” He asked,

Jessie’s eyes met his, a fierce gaze on her face. Hojo laughed.

“well my dear, it’s like this. Easy way? Or the hard way?" He said as he adjusted his glasses.

Jessie maintained her stare and didn’t say a word.

“Perhaps it would persuade you if I lay out your friends corpses here in front of you" he said. 

Jessie’s face sunk, she knew it was a tactic, but her mind raced as she thought of Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Biggs and Wedge.

She fired a gaze back with watery eyes and kept silent. Hojo clicked his phone and showed Jessie security footage of the front gate of Shinra HQ, it was Tifa and Barret sneaking in.

The camera had caught them and they had no idea. Jessie stood up quickly and pounded her fists into the glass “leave them alone!” She ordered.  
  
Hojo laughed, “well dear the ball is in your court, answer the questions.” He said with a snarl on his face.

Jessie pressed her head against the glass of the chamber as she stared at hojos video feed of the cameras tracking the team .

The crowd roared as Cloud easily dispatched his semi finals opponent. Cloud holstered his sword and walked to the back room to wait for the finals. As he entered the back room Andrea was there. 

“Very nice merc” he said, “now the next round is chocobo Sam’s champion. You win this and I’ll hold up my end of the bargain “ he added .

Cloud nodded, as Andrea walked back towards the vip seating area. Cloud felt impatient.

(Hurry up! Jessie needs me) he thought to himself.

This was taking too long and with every passing minute Cloud felt more and more impatient. Finally the announcement hit and loud rock music blasted in the arena as the giant metal doors opened slowly .

Cloud could hear the announcers ,

“introducing first, the challenger ! Fighting out of the blue corner,in his first arena experience and now challenging for the title, CLOUUUUD STRIFEEEEE!!

The crowd roared . The announcer put a stern face on,

“and now, introducing the champion, fighting out of the red corner , with an impressive arena record of 20wins - 0 losses, all by knockout!”

The crowd roared louder as the doors across from Cloud opened and a dark figure stepped out into the light, Cloud felt his head ache and a high pitched ring drowned the arena out.

“Damnit, not now” Cloud said as he looked up and saw the familiar black cloak with silver shoulder guards, a  
ridiculously long thin sword, and long silver hair with a cold stare.

Cloud staggered backward “Sephiroth...how? “ he stammered as the figure closed in on him. Cloud back stepped trying to shake the cobwebs from his head as his vision blurred.

“I killed you, I watched you die.” Cloud stammered as the man swung his sword making contact with Clouds as he guarded.

He over powered Cloud and pushing him back dragging his feet through the dirt until he stopped about 20 feet back.

The figure grinned and raised his weapon “goodbye Cloud” he said as he dashed forward. The metal clang on his blade sounded and Cloud snapped out of it. Sephiroth was gone and it was a large man with a massive muscular physique and a giant battle axe he easily carried with one hand. Cloud shook his head and looked up at Aerith and Andrea in the stands.

Aerith was screaming to Cloud to snap out of it. Cloud nodded to Aerith , signally he was fine and turned back to his opponent who was now laughing and taunting Cloud to take his best shot.

Clouds power flared and his eyes flowed with mako. He lunged swinging violently colliding weapons with the large man who staggered back, Cloud leapt to the far left and then straight forward again shoulder tackling the already off balance fighter, knocking him face first into the ground. Cloud jumped high with his sword overhead and dropped down hard missing his target as he stumbled to his feet but the force of the blow in front of him knocking the champion down to his back.

Cloud stood still and pointed his  
blade against the champions neck.

“It’s over. Give up” Cloud said sternly. 

The man grinned as he reached for a handful of dirt and threw it into Clouds  
eyes, Cloud groaned and pawed at his eyes quickly trying to bring his sight back as the champion stood up with a cocky smile.

Cloud swung his sword viciously and aimlessly as the champion laughed.

“It’s been real, but I’m ending this “ he said as he raised his axe above his head for the killing blow.

Clouds eyes shot open completely unfazed and he landed a right cross to the champions stomach with force enough to almost fold him in half as his mouth opened and eyes bulged and he collapsed to his knees and then his face.

The crowd then silent Began to roar as the announcer called out ,

“winner by knockout, and NEWWWWW CHAMPION CLOUUUUD STRIFEEE!!! 

Music played and the people cheered. Aerith screamed from the vip section

“way to go Cloud!” 

Andrea nodded in approval. Chocobo Sam got up to leave and looked toward Andrea and Aerith.

“Congrats” he grunted , then he looked at Aerith, “good luck to you and your man there missy.” He said as he walked away.

Andrea entered the back room of the honey bee in with Aerith and Cloud behind him. He poured Three drinks and sat down placing two drinks out for Cloud and Aerith.

“I can’t believe you dominated like that, it was sooo worth it” he laughed as he took a drink.

Cloud lowered his eyebrows “I’m pressed for time, can we cut to it?” He said.

Andrea sighed , “I suppose your right, he said. So here it is, the town Kalm buys it’s weapons from a shop in sector 1 owned by Shinra. There is a supply run coming back later tonight. The driver is a friend of mine, he always brings back crates of alcohol for my bar and I pay him cash for the detour.

A little side hustle for him and cheaper way for me to get quality alcohol for the bar at a good price. After he leaves here, he will head to the highway on the slums boarder, the boarder guards never check his truck because they have other side hustle arrangements with other businessmen here in wall market and he will roll right into Shinra HQ to park the truck for the night. So when he backs up to my loading doors , we unload the cargo and close the doors with you two inside, he will leave and head back to HQ. Once in the parking garage you can slip out and make you way up the staircase and into the main building. From there you are on your own.”

Cloud paused “how did you know I was going to Shinra?” He asked. 

Andrea ran his fingers along his facial hair stubble, “Aerith filled me in on your rescue plan while you fought. There’s nothing more romantic than the hero rescuing his girl from the  
clutches of evil, it just makes me melt!” He said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Cloud, thank you for the prize money, now go get your girl.” He added  
with a nod.


	9. Assault On Shinra / A Sinister Plan

Cloud ascended the stairs as fast as he could, thoughts of Jessie and what they could be doing to her passed through his head. Aerith huffed from below.

“wait up !” She puffed. 

Cloud was lost in thought and had run too fast. Aerith finally caught up and struggled to catch her breath. Cloud apologized.

  
“Sorry I just need to get there fast.” He exclaimed. Aerith nodded

“yes we need to get to Jessie fast“ she said.

During the truck ride to Shinra, Aerith had asked Cloud who it was they were after. Cloud dodged the question and asked her why she was helping him.

Aerith reflected on their time together when she hired him in sector 8, on his first day in Midgar, to search for someone. 

"I am returning the favour" she said.

Cloud had assisted Aerith search for a man but the leads ended with a dead end.

“you helped me and that’s what matters, now I am returning the favour.”  
She said with a smile. “Now!” She said as she clapped, who is this special someone that has stolen the heart of Cloud Strife!” She asked.  
  
Cloud took a deep breath, "her name is Jessie and she means everything to me." he said as he leaned his head back against the wall for the truck trailer.

Aerith reflected on Clouds response, the way his eyes stared off when he thought about her. She knew this girl was someone special and she was going to do  
everything she could to help find her.

The door opened leading Cloud and Aerith into the 60th floor of Shinra. The halls we surprisingly quiet. Too quiet for Clouds liking. They raced down the  
hall, their objective being the upper floors in the research and development department of Shinra. Andreas intel was spot on.

The two clicked the elevator button in the empty hall and waited for the arrival. The doors opened and a man in a lab coat stepped off the elevator on his phone, he walked by Cloud and Aerith without breaking stride as he was focused on his phone call.

Cloud over heard him mention professor Hojo as he hung up the phone. Cloud slammed the man against the wall. 

“Keycard .... now!” Cloud demanded.

The man gasped and frantically removed his is badge and handed it to Cloud. 

“What floor is R&D ?” Cloud asked. The man answered terrified

“67 “

Cloud looked at Aerith and nodded.

“i'm sorry about this" Aerith said softly as she smacked the man behind the  
head with her mythril staff knocking him unconscious.

Cloud dragged him into the bathroom and plopped him on the toilet and closed the stall door as the two proceeded to the elevator. The doors opened on floor 65 as the elevator stopped suddenly. The building had gone on high alert for intruders.  
  
Cloud exited the elevator and peered down the hall, he observed a team of scientists enter a door on the right. They crept up the hall and scanned the ID  
card Cloud had stolen, and the door opened, there was a giant screen and half a dozen scientists working at the various consoles. 

Cloud walked in drawing their attention, “on the ground now!” He demanded as they all listened and laid down.

Cloud approached the center of the room and barked “I need to get to Hojos lab, as long as you cooperate, you live!”

They were clearly scared and one even begged Cloud to spare them. The man next to Cloud on the ground gasped  
as his cell phone rang.

Cloud moved towards him and grabbed the phone from him and stared at the call display on the screen. He grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the phone.

Jessie sat motionless in the containment chamber, her stare at the floor. Hojo aporoached the chamber. 

“Now my dear, it’s time to choose. Your friends are in custody, and their lives are in your hands.” He said with a sinister grin.

He turned his phone toward her and she could see Tifa, and Barret in side by  
side holding cells, a third cell could be seen on the camera with an red dog like creature laying on the floor. Jessie’s eyes watered, this was it she thought, it’s over, Clouds gone, and Tifa and Barret were caught.

What could she do? Hojo licked his lips moistening them and continued

“tell me about the super SOLDIER, where did you first encounter him.”

Jessie looked up “I don’t know what your talking about” she said.

Hojo continued, “I’m sure you remember a certain blonde haired SOLDIER with a giant sword... he swiped on his phone and turned the screen to face her again. “Certainly this will jog your memory.”

He showed her the surveillance photo of Cloud kissing her outside her workshop in sector 7. Jessie felt the tears roll down her cheeks when she saw the picture. 

She was all alone now, and nobody was coming for her. She grasped her pant legs fighting to see through her tear filled eyes.

“He has name!” She blurted out with rage, “he isn’t some science experiment! And I will never tell you a damn thing about him!” She barked.

“Is that so?" Hojo replied, “let’s see if I can change your mind” he made a video call on his phone and called out to his assistant to bring it up on the main screen behind him facing Jessie. “Im going to order my associates to have the guards pay a visit to our guests in the cells” he said with an evil grin.

Jessie’s heart sank “no please stop!” She begged. She looked at the giant laboratory screen as her eyes filled with tears . Hojo turned toward the screen as the call answered and froze. It was Cloud on the screen.

Tears rushed down Jessie's face, (he’s alive! And he’s coming for me.) She thought.

Cloud stared with his fierce gaze at Hojo. The professor was enraged.

“Listen up Hojo because this is how it’s going to go.” Cloud barked. “Let Jessie go now! Or I bust the door down and tear your head off!” Cloud threatened.

The professor composed himself and spoke. “ ahhh there he is, my greatest creation... the super SOLDIER”. He said calmly.

Jessie placed her hands against the glass chamber and yelled “Cloud help! He’s got Tifa and Barret in some holding cells someonwher-” she trailed off as Hojo cut her audio from within the chamber.

Hojo turned back to face Cloud on the screen, “the way I see it is I have the girl, you will do as I say.” He snickered . You know where I am super SOLDIER, surrender to my men and make this easier on the young lady.. or continue to resist and I cut that pretty face of hers off.”

Clouds eyes flared , his teeth clenched . The lights flickered in the lab and tremors shook the walls. Hojo beamed “yes that’s it, release that energy , grow ever stronger !” He cackled .

Cloud composed himself and the tremors stopped, he looked Hojo in the eyes with his mako green gaze “your going to die  
here today!”

Hojo laughed and proceeded to the chamber , “now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to have a heart to heart with this lovely lady” he said as he  
hung up the call.

Cloud crushed the phone in his palm. He grabbed a scientist by the collar and slammed his face into the console. Open the doors, he demanded, the scientist  
entered an override code and the elevator door opened along with the door on the left .

Cloud turned the man around. He was terrified , where are those holding cells? Cloud growled.

The man pointed to the left door as he shook with fear. Cloud nodded to Aerith as she ran through the door. “Open the damn cells now!” Cloud demanded . The scientist again used the console to comply. Cloud released him and he hit the floor. Cloud focused on the elevator.  
“Hang on Jessie , I’m coming!”

Alarms sounded in Hojos lab.

“guards are on their way sir, they are conducting a floor by floor sweep and a team is heading straight here.”

Hojo proceeded to the console “secure the trigger and prepare her for transport. The super SOLDIER is coming, we need to do this carefully if we are to acquire him."  
  
Jessie frantically paced the chamber, pounding her hands on the glass . Hojo glanced at his screen as he uploaded the camera feed . He gasped as he  
observed the cells

“my my, the trigger, the super SOLDIER, and the ancient! All here together. This is just too perfect . Hojo pulled his phone out, change of plans, secure the ancient, bring her to me."

Tifa, Barret, Aerith, all ran into the lab to meet Cloud, along with the red dog like creature. Cloud did a double take.

“what the hell is that?” He gasped.

Tifa chimed in, “that’s Red XIII, he’s on our side it’s a long story" she said as they ran for the elevator to hojos lab.

The elevator door opened and the guards were waiting, Tifa dashed out with lightning speed and smashed a group with her starshower technique.

Barret fired at the drones flying above, Aerith casted magics as she danced with her staff flinging fire at the group of troops . Cloud pounced straight out  
of the elevator as the guards shot fiercely and relentlessly at him. Jessie watched from the chamber as the team engaged the enemy, she pounded the glass  
desperately to break free and help. Hojo retreated to his observation room above the lab and watched through his barrier enforced window.

Cloud hacked and slashed everything in his path as he advanced to Jessie. Tifa and Barret held off the guards coming in from the elevator and the stairs. Aerith charged for the chamber towards Jessie but was stopped by a guard.

REDXIII dove at the guard wrapping is teeth around his neck and rag dolling him. Cloud stood in front of the glass and locked eyes with Jessie.

“get back! “ he yelled as he drew his blade. Jessie jumped back until she was against the glass with her back.  
  
With one giant swipe Cloud smashed the glass chamber door open. The room was secure and everyone dusted themselves off.

The glass fell to the floor and the  
chamber door frame crumbled into scrap. Jessie ran out of the chamber with tears in her eyes.

Cloud holstered his sword and held his arms out as Jessie dove into them. She sobbed uncontrollably as she squeezed him as tight as she could, she drew back and kissed him repeatedly with her hands on his face and the back of his head.

The team stood and watched, all smiling and cheering.

Jessie kissed Cloud fiercely “ I... thought.... you... were.... dead... “ she sputtered out between kissing him. She drew her head back and locked eyes with Cloud as she cried . “ I really thought you were gone and I’d never see you again...”  
  
Cloud pulled her in tight with his arm around her lower back and his other hand on her face he brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears with the  
side of his index finger. “Jessica... Nothing could ever stop me from getting to you.” He said as she beamed and teared up even more planting a kiss on  
his lips.

The team cheered and Barret whistled and yelled “right on!".

Jessie pulled back and opened her eyes slowly locking on Clouds. The two realized the whole group was smiling and praising the two as they held each other.

Jessie blushed, “oh god” she said as she realized it. Cloud raised her chin with his  
hand so she was eye level.

“let them watch” he said softly reminding her of the kiss outside her workshop.

Barret moved towards the door, alright guys let’s get a move on, this jobs only half over merc, you still gotta get her home.” He said.

Cloud nodded and turned back to Jessie “you good?” Jessie laughed as  
she wiped her tears

“oh you have no idea!” She said with a big smile as she hugged him tight.

The doors slide open and Cloud lead the party running through the halls with Jessie’s hand in his, refusing to let her go. They burst through the door to  
tackle the massive amount of stairs as they made their escape.

The professor looked around his lab and assessed the damage. He glanced at the monitors and watched the party running down the hall and entering the  
stairwell. He cleared his throat and picked up his phone, “yes it’s Hojo , subjects escaped and are proceeding down the emergency stairwell. Greet them warmly while we initiate plan b. Be sure to distract them long enough.” He said as he hung up his phone and glared at the monitor showing a similar chamber in another area was destroyed and covered in a residue, the contents of the chamber was gone. Hojo cackled manically .

Barret and Aerith ran into the lobby and took cover behind the giant stone wall waterfall in the lobby as the guards last stand at the front doors fired their guns.

A tall wide framed man in a suit in the center raised his hand to give a cease fire order.

“Avalanche you are surrounded! Lay down your weapons and give up.” He growled .

“Go fuck yourself!” Barret yelled from behind the cover as he cleared the jam in his gun arm.

“Heidegger sir, the others have broken through security and are making their way into vehicle storage.”

The man in charge snarled, “you tell those fools to stop them at all costs-“  
  
before he could get the words out of his mouth, a motorcycle burst through the balcony above and landed on the same level. Cloud revved the engine and  
dumped the clutch as he peeled across the room as he drew the gunfire , Barret popped out from cover and started to pick them off.

Aerith and Red XIII casted magics dropping the troops number to three. Cloud revved the bike and with one swipe of his sword he shot a focused energy projectile as the two troops and  
Heidegger dove face down for cover. Tifa blew in with a truck she jacked from vehicle storage and Barret and Red jumped in the back, Aerith got in the  
passenger side and they peeled up stairs to the upper level.

Cloud stopped at top as Jessie came out from hiding behind the desk, she hopped on the bike with Cloud and they sped off towards the window. In a loud crash Cloud blasted through the glass and the bike cleared right over the roadblock the guards had setup outside, landing on the highway with the party just behind in the truck. Jessie clenched Clouds waist tight and buried head into his back.  
The bike roared down the highway heading for the exit ramp to get off midgar express and onto the road out of the city.

The party celebrated driving side by  
side waving their fists in the air . A loud crash was heard behind them as a mech tailed them, six spiked wheels armed with automatic rifles and a flame  
thrower, the mech passed the party and turned its guns and began to fire back at them. Cloud covered him and Jessie with his overly large blade, Barret began  
firing from the side of the truck and Red casted lightning magic. Tifas aggressive driving swerving and keeping them from harm.

Cloud pulled up next to the mech and with a powerful slash he blew the three tires on one side . The mech powered through and sparks flew from the rims. The mech took aim at Jessie and Cloud hit the brakes as the mech shot at the air. Cloud dropped gears and dumped the clutch pulling a catwalk as the mech shot at him only to hit the underside of the bike.

Cloud pulled to the opposite side and slashed the three remaining tires blowing them out, the mech spun out of control as Cloud postured up.

“Jessie take over !” He said as he leapt off the bike and through the air. Jessie grabbed the handle bars and continued to pursue as Cloud brought his sword down hard through the top of the mech and leapt back onto his bike flawlessly. “Barret now!” Cloud called as Barret let his focused shot launch delivering the final blow.

Jessie hugged Cloud tight as the mech burst into flames and pieces.  
They skidded to a stop and observed the mech as it burned. 

Cloud exhaled and turned his head giving Jessie a wink “great job Jess” he said . Jessie blushed and kissed Cloud with her hands on both his cheeks. 

As they pulled back, Cloud placed his hand against hers on his face , I’m never gunna lose you again.” He said .

Jessie smiled and whispered “you never did lose me” she stuck her tongue out and scrunched her nose with that cute grin Cloud adored. 

Barret yelled from the truck, “hey you two, let’s get the hell out of here !” Cloud and Jessie chuckled as Cloud went to pull away , drones flew in and projected a giant screen in front of the party.

A newscaster sitting at a desk reporting was seen. “Once again this is channel 4 news here in Midgar, we are reporting live as the sector 7 plate has been completely destroyed, Shinra officials have confirmed the terrorist group AVALANCHE, under command of wutai , who had bombed reactors 1 and 5 , have actually targeted the pillar this time and blew the supports causing the plate to explode and collapse down onto the slums, this is just awful! 

Channel 4 will continue to release information on this story. the party grew deadly silent as they looked at the screen of fire and debris where sector 7 plate once sat above the slums, it was gone , devastation, fire and rubble all that remains. Jessie’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at Tifa and Barret . Tifa was in shock as she cried loudly, Barret frozen with his eyes on the screen,

“Mar..Marlene...” he said as he choked back the tears. The party watched the screen as the sector and their homes burned under rubble .

Shinra had again set them up.


	10. Laying Low

The night sky shimmered with stars, a sight that’s easily forgotten about when you are used to the slums and the steel sky overhead in Midgar. 

The party had escaped Midgar and travelled off the highway and into the community of Kalm.

Parked behind the inn was Clouds bike and the truck, wrapped under a weather cover to disguise it. Barret peered out the window of the second floor from a chair, unable to sleep after the devastating sight of sector 7’s plate collapse, he decided he would take watch.

Red was laying on the floor, realizing the great deal of pain Barret was feeling he offered a distracting conversation. Tifa had finally cried herself to sleep, a sound that pierced the hearts of the entire party as they reflected on the horrible sight of their home destroyed.

Barret closed his eyes and leaned back (we should be out there searching for survivors.) he thought to himself. The party had decided to lay low, the shinra could still be searching for them, they were tired, hurt and mentally defeated.

Clearly they were in no shape for battle, they each struggled internally with the Thoughts of what just happened. Aerith had fallen asleep sitting on the bed with her back against the wall and Tifas head laying on her lap as she gently stroked her hair while she had cried herself to sleep. 

Outside was quiet, only the sounds of crickets and the crackling camp fire in the small field behind the inn. Jessie sat on the picnic table staring at the fire, her eyes glossed, red and puffy from the crying. She watched the flames dance as she sat motionless.

Cloud finished up with combing the perimeter in the shadows making sure they weren’t followed, he walked towards Jessie and placed a blanket around her with a comforting rub of her shoulder. He laid his sword against the picnic table and sat with her.

Jessie leaned her head on his shoulder as she pulled the blanket tightly around herself.

“You should eat.” Cloud said softly as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Jessie lightly shook her head “I’m not hungry...”.

Cloud sighed “yeah... I know...but your going to need your strength” he answered.

The two sat silent for awhile, still digesting the events of the night.

“I can’t believe it’s gone... our friends, our home... Biggs, wedge and Marlene ..” said Jessie as her voice cracked.

Cloud held her tight as she turned into Clouds chest and let it all out. Cloud rubbed the back of her head as he stared over her shoulder with stern face. 

(Jessie... I swear to you, they are gunna pay dearly...) he thought to himself.

Morning came, Aerith stepped outside into the field and approached the burned out bonfire as it smouldered releasing a slight trail of smoke still. She bent down eye level with Cloud.

He was sound asleep with Jessie in his arms cradling her head and her legs stretched out across his lap.

“Cloud..” she whispered softly as both Cloud and Jessie stirred awake. “Hey Barret wants you to come to the room for a meeting.” She said as she stood upright and started back towards the inn.

Cloud and Jessie took a second to collect themselves and stretch out before walking towards the inn.

They entered the room where the rest of the party waited. Barret was staring out the window, he hadn’t slept a wink. Tifa sat on the edge of the bed silently, a blank stare in her eyes as she gazed at the floor.

Barret spoke first, “We need to figure out our next move.” He said without his usual gusto.

Red crossed the room and licked his chops, “Hojo mentioned a super SOLDIER, and a trigger. Cloud do you have any idea what he was talking about?”

Cloud inhaled deep, “he was referring To me and Jessie, I don’t know what he means by it. When I was in SOLDIER, I was mako showered in a chamber similar to that of what Jessie was held in last night. The mako granted me enhanced strength , speed , endurance among other things. It was the norm for SOLDIERS, this is where my eye glow comes from, and why they change to green when my adrenaline starts up. But what I don’t understand is how I differ from anyone else from SOLDIER who underwent the same treatments.”

Red flicked his ear, “ so the process is the same but somehow you are different, there must be more to it. What about before Midgar? Were you working for SOLDIER up until then?”

Cloud folded his arms “I guess I was working as a mercenary since the Nibelhiem job-“ Cloud gasped and gripped his head. “Nibelheim, when did I go to Nibelhiem?” He struggled against the pain in his head as Jessie took her hand in his he stabilized .

Cloud opened his eyes and suddenly felt the memories race into his mind. The party listened carefully as Jessie wrapped her arms around his right arm .

“It’s ok Cloud I’m right here, focus.” She said softly.

Cloud continued “it’s strange , normally I struggle to recall the memories but I see it now. Five years ago I was sent with two other SOLDIERS to investigate a disturbance and the Nibelhiem reactor . Myself along with two colleagues, we hired a guide in town to aid us in navigating through the mountain trails.”

Tifa looked up “me...” she said in a low voice.

Cloud continued “I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted, we arrived at the reactor and proceeded inside. They had been conducting experiments on people, chambers filled with mako and mutated figures lined the room. We repaired a leaking valve that was suspected to be the cause of the mako surged monsters sighted in the mountains. I remember going back to town and sleeping. When I woke the town was burning, every building , every house. My partners had already gone and after assisting the locals with fire rescue , Tifas martial arts instructor told me one of my partners had set the fires and killed numerous locals before heading for the reactor. Our third member had pursued him.

I ran as fast as I could, I was in a rage, my town, my home, my mother...” they were all dead. I arrived at the reactor, Tifa was there and badly injured along with my still sane partner. They pleaded with me to finish of our deranged partner. His name was Sephiroth. I entered the next room in a rage. His attention was turned to a capsule, I ran my blade through his back and impaled him into the chamber. I doubled back to my partner and Tifa, both badly hurt...

I remember Sephiroth staggered out of the back room badly injured. He was our leader , I couldn’t believe this was happening . He stabbed me through my shoulder , I remember the piercing pain, somehow I summoned the strength to grab the blade and lift him off the ground and tossed him to the side over the rail and down into the sea of mako below. As I collapsed on the floor a shinra rescue team ran into the room. Then I blacked out”. He said as he gazed at the ceiling.

“What a fascinating story... and what if your still sane partner? Asked Red .

Cloud clutched his head as he struggled to remember his name.

Jessie held Clouds face in her hands “eyes on me Cloud” she said as she gazed into his eyes.

Cloud came back from the episode and dropped to a knee gasping for breath. Sweat rolled down his face as he raised his head to the concerned looks he was getting from the party as looked on silently.

Cloud shook his head, sweat dropped off his nose and onto the floor as he looked up at Aerith. “Zack... his name was Zack...”. Aeriths eyes widened as she jumped to her feet with her hands clasped together.

“I’m sorry that’s all I remember right now”.

Aerith stared off concerned, “it’s ok Cloud, don’t force it, it will come to you.” She said softly.

Barret crossed the room and rubbed his facial hair stubble “ before we move on, there’s something I gotta take care of, I’ll be gone for a bit, you guys just hang out”. He said.

Cloud folded his arms, “you should bring someone to back you up .” He said .

Barret shook his head “nah, I gotta see this through myself merc, you gunna have to just trust me” he said as he exited the room.

Cloud scoffed “I guess we are laying low, keep your phones on.” Cloud said as he exited the room also.

Cloud browsed the shops in Kalm, he eyed the well crafted swords displayed on the wall. A particular sword catching his eye, it was smaller than his buster sword but had more materia slots and was built lighter for faster use.

Cloud asked to see the sword and the shop keep handed it to him. It was smaller, light, and easy to swing and didn’t sit heavy on his back. Cloud nodded and handed the shopkeep the Gil to purchase it. He returned his buster sword to his back and carried the mythril Sabre out in his hand.

Aerith strolled the streets by herself, deep in thought she recapped Clouds story. She was one step closer to finding her friend, she just needed to trigger Clouds memory for more clues. Nervous but full of hope she proceeded back to the inn.

Jessie stood in the field behind the inn, her eyes closed and the wind gently blew her hair. Her eyes shot open and she raised her taped up fists and dashed forward swinging a haymaker, Tifa side stepped and jumped to the left and dashed forward, she bent her knees and fired a body shot as Jessie dropped her elbow and guarded but still felt the blast of not quite the full force.

She ducked the hook but winced from the body shot for a second before rolling out to the right and returning to her feet with her hands up as Tifa stood across from bouncing her weight back and fourth on each leg , fists raised she waved for Jessie to come.

Jessie dashed forward and throwing a flurry of punches advancing forward as Tifa backed up dodging everything , Jessie raged as she threw everything she had . Tifa changed levels dropping down and swept for Jessie’s legs, Jessie jumped back avoiding it as she grit her teeth.

(There’s just no damn openings, her form is perfect) she thought as she gazed at Tifa who has fists raised and ready. Cloud sat in the grass with his eyes shut, the mythril Sabre stabbed into the ground next to him.

Tifa dashed foreword with an assault Jessie dodge frantically absorbing seemingly every second blow,

(damn she’s fast) she thought,

Tifa threw a head kick and Jessie ducked.

“Take the lead!” Tifa yelled as she jumped to the side and Cloud came down from the air above where Tifa had been standing.

Jessie gasped and jumped back as Cloud slammed into the ground with his buster. Jessie repositioned her feet and eyeballed the mythril Sabre, Cloud pointed his weapon at her

“your telegraphing it” he said sternly. Jessie grit her teeth ,

(damnit he knows)

Cloud dashed forward and Jessie dove to the side towards the mythril Sabre , she landed into a roll up to her feet as she drew the sword from the ground and pointed it at Cloud.

Cloud swiped his sword through the air and turned to point it at Jessie. The two stared each other down as the wind blew the grass softly. Jessie raged and dashed forward swinging the sword violently, Cloud blocked and dodge ever swipe, they collided blades and pushed forward not giving the other an inch, breaking free and jumping back Jessie repositioned and stood ready as Cloud back flipped

“You’re up!” He yelled as Jessie turned left as quick as she could to see Tifa driving in with a right cross.

Jessie closed her eyes as the punch stopped an inch from her face, the force of it parted her hair.

“Damnit!” Jessie said as Tifa drew her fist back and smiled.

“Your getting better!” Tifa exclaimed. Cloud threw them both a bottle of water. Jessie caught it and took a big gulp.

“I should have anticipated that!” she growled disappointed in herself.

Cloud walked over to her as Tifa dusted herself off. He hugged Jessie and kissed her,

“you really are improving Jess, keep it up!” He encouraged .

“Yeah yeah” Jessie said as she stuck her tongue out at Cloud.

“First shower!” Tifa called as she waved and headed for the inn. Jessie clenched her hand into a fist , she knew she was getting better but if she was going to keep up and do her part she needed to be stronger.

“I know what you’re feeling, but you can’t beat yourself up, that won’t do you any good” Cloud said “I know this because I’ve been there.” He added.

Jessie rolled her eyes “yes sensei!” She mocked.

Cloud laughed and pulled out some materia, now let’s work on magic he said as he grinned.

The evening set in and Jessie towled her wet hair off in the bathroom mirror. She looked herself over in the mirror , turned to the side and did the same, with her bottom lip stuck out she gave herself a nod and walked out of the bathroom and across her room.

She finished drying her hair with the towel and tossed it into a basket. She was wearing a long tshirt and just her underwear. She flopped on the bed and checked her phone. It was getting late and the others had turned in for the night.

She texted Cloud “I’m bored”.

She grabbed the remote for the tv and flicked it on, the weather looked great for the week, which was a positive when your riding a motorcycle for getting around .

Her phone buzzed, it was Cloud

“I’m on my way back now”.

She typed with a smirk on her face

“wear something nice”

she layed the phone down and poured a drink.

The door swung open and Cloud entered. He laid his sword against the wall and walked over to Jessie, she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her in tight.

The two smirked with locked eyes and kissed, Jessie ran her hands through his hair as their tongues lightly brushed together. Cloud grabbed her ass and pulled her waist in tight as she let out a quick high pitch humm. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and worked it up his body, over his head and threw it to the floor before returning to kissing him fiercely.

She advanced forward while kissing him until he fell on the bed with her on top. Cloud kissed along her neck and down to her collarbone, she moaned as she straddled him and began rotating her hips across his lap.

She pulled back and postured upright sitting on his lap as he layed flat, she crossed her arms and reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and threw it. She was truly gorgeous, Cloud sat up keeping her straddled and kissed her chest along her bra line. Jessie rocked her hips back and fourth rapidly .

She exhaled loud as she felt her body tingle while Cloud worked her chest with his lips and tongue. She pushed him down and started to undo his belt . Their eyes locked , unable to contain their desire for each other any longer. Cloud flipped her over to her back as she let out a playful Yelp and a giggle and he started at her stomach and slowly worked down kissing her.

She arched her back as he reached her underwear line. He gently folded his fingers down between her waistband and pulled her underwear off, she felt her heart flutter as she became exposed but it quickly turned to a surge of pleasure as his head dropped between her legs. She held his head gripping his hair as she stared at the ceiling with her mouth wide open.

The pressure built and she felt like she was going to scream, her moans grew louder as she built closer and closer to climax. Clouds hands wrapped around her thighs spreading them apart. It was too much, she couldn’t hold it back any longer as she blurted out loud

“oh Cloud!!” as she climaxed. It felt like an eruption inside of her as her toes straightened and her hands grasped the bed sheets. It was incredible. She huffed and puffed to catch her breath and Cloud looked up from between her legs, she grabbed his face and pulled him up to her kissing him fiercely .

His hands explored her body and unhooked her bra behind her and bit down in it between her breasts and pulled back his head removing it. Jessie moaned and squirmed she was so turned on, she reached down between them and pulled him out of his undone pants. She stroked him gently and pressed the head Against her moving it up and down as it lubricated him.

She shivered violently as he grazed her back and fourth. Cloud looked at her eyes

“ are you sure?” He asked softly, she moaned and bit her lower lip,

“yes, I want you so bad right now!” She replied as she exhaled hard. Cloud whispered into her ear

“I want you too Jessica...” he kissed her earlobe and pushed his hips forward entering her. She let out a loud moan as he worked back and Fourth inside of her. 

The overwhelming pleasure made her release her moans loudly ,

“oh fuck!” She burst out as she gripped the back of his head with one hand and his back with the other. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and her entered her deeper. She squirmed and moaned loud, she knew that people could likely hear but she didn’t care. The feeling of Cloud stretching her as he pushed in overwhelmed her as she huffed and moaned more and more.

“ohhh shit!” She yelped as she felt herself about to climax. She gripped his back tight

“I’m... im gonna ...” she sputtered,

“me too ...” Cloud huffed as the two released together.

She let out a scream that was likely heard at the weapons shop as Cloud thrusted hard into her and they both climaxed.

Her body tremored and vibrated as she released . His grip on her shoulders tightened and he held her pressed into him tight, deep inside of her until they both finished.

Cloud rolled off her and laid next to her, the two sweating and breathing heavily, they turned and looked at each other huffing .

Jessie brushed her hand through his blonde spiky hair,

“that was incredible! “ she stammered.

Cloud grinned “your incredible.” He said as he kissed her forehead and they wrapped their arms around each other and and drifted to sleep.


	11. Let’s Mosey / Jessie First Class!

Aerith noticed the weapons shop receiving a delivery, she entered the shop and watched the men bringing crates into the back room.

“New stock ?” She asked with a smile. The shop keep smiled,

“yeah, product from my guy in sector 5, he’s well connected and gets his hands on some pretty rare and interesting things sometimes.” He said as he wiped his forehead sweat. “Now I just need to go through it all and sort it, my stock room guy called off sick today so I’ll have to do it”.

Aerith looked at the crates and back to the shop keep, “how about I give you a hand?” She said with a smile. “ would you? That would be great! I could pay you for your trouble!” Aerith smiled and entered the stock room to help out.

Tifa checked her phone, still no word from Barret, she was worried. He’d been gone almost two days, and they heard nothing. She looked out the window of the inn and sighed, soon they would have to make a move. She hadn’t left midgar in a few years, she thought of the bar, her home and friends, what would she do now? She shook her head, first she needed to focus on stopping shinra, they had to pay for what they’d done. For Biggs, wedge, and all the people of the slums. She clenched her hands and grit her teeth, with a long exhale she composed herself and looked at the time. Jessie should be ready for training soon, she should go find Cloud and get ready.

Red sat in the field across from Cloud, Clouds eyes opened and he jumped back as lightning hit where he had been sitting, he landed and dashed forward as Red dodged and shot a fireball. Cloud slashed it as he pressure through it and swung down hard hitting the ground as Red pounced out of the way. Cloud flipped his sword to his back. Red snickered.

“your fast Cloud, but your mind is elsewhere today.” Cloud sighed

“yeah...” just distracted Red, sorry”

Red flicked his ear. “Cloud you will remember what happened eventually. You know I was once told that mako poisoning causes memory loss. Permanent in some cases but temporary in others. Jessie seems to help clear your thoughts , perhaps an emotional trigger?”

Cloud thought about it for a second. “Yeah... maybe, thanks Red.” He said with a nod.

Jessie walked up the steps of the inn and through the front door, she walked upstairs to her room to go tape up her hands and get her combat gear on. She was determined to bring her A game to Tifa and Cloud today in training. She walked toward her door and she heard Aerith from the next room call out

“Jessie? Is that you?” Jessie turned towards Aeriths open door

“yeah, what’s up?” She asked. Aerith poked her head out into the hall with a grin.

“you need to come here right away!” She said with a big smile and a wink. Jessie lowered her eyebrows and walked into Aeriths room.

“What’s going on-?” She trailed off as she looked at Aerith holding up a female first class SOLDIER uniform. Jessie gasped “where did you get that?” She exclaimed.

Aerith beamed “the weapons shop, I helped out today and found this little number in a stock crate, looks like a good fit too, so when he offered to pay me I asked for this instead.” She said as she smiled at Jessie.

“Wow it’s awesome!” Jessie exclaimed.

“Try it on!” Aerith said excitedly. Jessie looked at the uniform , the tunic was the same colour as Clouds, gloves and a mythril bangle for the forearm. The pants were a tighter fit than Clouds though they were made of the same material just not as baggy.

Aerith encouraged her “comon hurry up, I can’t wait to see it!!” she beamed as Jessie smiled as she looked at the uniform spread out across the bed. Jessie Changed and felt empowered as she looked at herself dressed as a first class . 

Aeriths eyes widened, “wow... you look both beautiful and dangerous!” She exclaimed. “Now for one last touch she said as she approached Jessie.

Tifa sparred with Cloud in the field, she charged him with constant pressure , unleashing everything she had as Cloud blocked and dodged, offering up his own counter attacks to which she dodged and guarded, she threw a solid straight punch and Cloud caught it in his palm as a loud thunder like rumble filled the air. She grinned as she looked at her friend with her arm still extended and fist in his hand.

Cloud returned the grin as he held his hand around her fist. She jumped back and raised her fists,

“stop holding back!” She ordered.

Cloud smiled “ the real fight starts now!” The back door of the inn opened and the sound drew the attention of Cloud, Tifa and Red.

Jessie stepped out the door, her black boots clunked on the wooden stairs, a tighter fitting pair of Kevlar pants. The tunic she wore had a zipper from the collar down about half way that revealed part of her chest and cleavage. The bottom of the tunic had a small slit in the center where the fabric parted slightly exposing her belly button and the low rise waist on the pants. Leather gloves and a mythril bangle on her forearm with the signature pre wrap tape sticking out Almost at her elbow. The tunic had One shoulder guard, smaller for her dainty frame and the opposite shoulder was exposed. Her hair was pulled up into a tight circular bun in the back of her head with her two signature strands in the front hanging down her face on the sides of her eyes and the mythril Sabre holstered on her back.

Aerith ran down the stairs behind her beaming. “Doesn’t she look amazing! The perfect combination of sexy and dangerous!” Aerith said enthusiastically.

Cloud froze he was shocked, she did look incredibly sexy and dangerous, this was definitely a good look for her.

Tifa smiled and ran to her “oh my god Jessie you look incredible” she said as she hugged her . Jessie smiled thanked Tifa as she slowly approached Cloud, stopping about 20 feet from him.

Her face was stern, Cloud lowered his brows confused. Jessie drew her sword and pointed it at Cloud. She really did look like a sexy badass... Cloud nodded and drew his blade , the two stood silent with a fierce gaze , the wind blew the grass gently as the party watched silently. Jessie dashed with a roar and collided blades with Cloud, they pushed against each other , her teeth clenched and the gaze of a warrior in her eyes. The sound of the steel clanging filled the air over and over, slash after slash, they leapt side to side dodging and pushing forward.

Cloud thrusted pushing her back as she place one hand on the ground and skidded to a stop . She looked up at Cloud with a grin as he sent a fire ball toward her, she dashed foreword and slashed through it clanging her sword against his. Cloud jumped back and smirked (she’s really fired up today, time to bring her some heat) he thought to himself, Cloud dashed forward swinging violently the steel clanged over and over as he pressed forward, Jessie backed up as she deflected the slashes but realizing she was losing ground to the SOLDIER.

“Arghhh my arm! “ she shrieked painfully, Cloud stopped and stepped to her quickly

“are you ok-?”

She grinned “your wide open!” and changed levels like Tifa showed her and swept Cloud’s feet out, Cloud was totally blind sided and fell to his back, Jessie kicked his buster sword away and pointed her sword at his nose as he laid on his back huffing. 

She grinned, “you dropped you guard SOLDIER-boy!” She said with sass.

Tifa, Aerith and Red cheered loudly as Jessie stood with her sword still pointed an inch from his face as her chest moved in and out quickly from the heavy breathing.

Cloud looked up at the blade and then at Jessie’s eyes, he snickered “your right, I did...”

Jessie holstered her sword and reached for Clouds hand to help him up. He dusted himself off and returned his gaze to her eyes,

“excellent job Jess, find a weakness and target it! I’m proud of you” he said as he hugged her. Jessie was smiling ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around Cloud and the party howled and whistled.

The evening set in and the party sat around the fire out back. Jessie looked down at her uniform and couldn’t help but smile, she felt empowered, a new found confidence in herself.

She had trained under Tifa for quite some time now, but only picked up the sword since Cloud showed up in the slums. She reflected on their time together in the slums, Cloud taught her about materia and how to analyze an opponent and target their weakness.

She knew she had a long way to go, but it was clear that Cloud was right , she is getting better. She leaned into Clouds shoulder and wrapped her hand around his. Aerith sat on the picnic tables across from them braiding Tifas hair and red laid quietly sleeping next to Tifa as she gently pet his head.

Headlights shined on the team as Barret pulled in with the truck, He stepped out of the truck and yelled,

“yo ! Got a surprise for you all!” He stepped out and walked toward the team with a little girl in his arms, it was Marlene . Everyone jumped to their feet and ran to barret and Marlene celebrating.

Marlene was excited to see everyone and jumped into Tifas arms. Cloud looked at Barret.

“how is this possible?” He asked. Barret took his sunglasses off,

“it was wymer, when the shinra attacked he ordered an evacuation and the watch swept the slums . He took Marlene to the leaf house in sector 5. I did some searching around and heard about orphaned children in sector 5. That’s where I found my baby Marlene , I knew she was ok!” He beamed. 

“So what now?” Cloud asked,

“well there is another chapter of the leaf house here in town, they are going to watch her for now while we finish up our loose ends. “

Cloud nodded “perfect!”

Barret drew his attention to Jessie, “whoa! Get a load of Jessie first class! “ he said with big smile,

“you better believe it!” Jessie said with a smirk as they all laughed. It was the first time since midgar they had all laughed together, and it gave them hope , it gave them strength , a reason to fight.

It was morning and the party packed the truck, junon was going to be a long drive, they loaded supplies, clothes and weapons they picked up at the local shops . Barret has fueled the truck and cloud was prepping his bike. Marlene had gone to the Kalm leaf house, at the very least she would be safe there for now while as they continued on. Tifa and aerith jumped in the truck and barret and red hopped in the back box. Cloud revved up the engine of his bike and Jessie hopped on back with him. Barrett yelled from the truck

“check out the first class couple!” He said with a laugh, everyone chuckled and cloud revved the bike

“jealous?” He said with a sarcastic smile . Barret laughed and banged on the side of the truck,

“we ready?” He asked, cloud shifted the bike in gear and looked at the group “alright, let’s mosey!”


	12. Vice President Rufus / Trials of Ramuh

The party pulled into a gas station and rest stop off the back roads south of Kalm. Barret fueled the truck as Tifa and Aerith entered the store. Cloud pulled up the the pump and shut the bike off . Jessie hopped off the back and adjusted her sword as she entered the store. As Cloud and Barret pumped fuel they discussed how much further to Junon.

Jessie popped her head outside the store and called out “Cloud, come see this .”

Cloud and Barret put their pumps away and entered the store. The party was watching the tv hanging in the corner, a news station aired. 

“Breaking news ladies and gentlemen, President Shinra, of the Shinra Electric Power Company has been declared missing, along with Shinra Director of Research and Development Professor Hojo. This just days after the attack on sector 7 by AVALANCHE and Wutai. Channel 4 reached out to Vice President Rufus Shinra’s offices who declined to comment. More on this story as it develops.

Barret scoffed “President Shinra eh? Damn shame, I wanted the honor of stomping that pissant out myself.”

Jessie turned to Cloud, “Hojo disappeared, what do you think it means Cloud?”

Cloud lowered his brows, “not sure, could be bullshit, something else to frame us for.” He said.

“Maybe we’ll find out more in Junon “ Tifa suggested.

“Stop thief!” A man screamed from outside .

The party walked outside and the man at the materia stand was screaming about getting ripped off. The man saw Jessie first sporting her SOLDIER uniform.

“hey you! Soldier lady, please my materia was just stolen from me! Please catch them!” Jessie looked at Cloud and grinned as she looked back at the shop owner.

“for a price...” Jessie said.

“Anything you want just get me the materia!!”

Jessie dashed across the road towards the cave, Cloud and the party in hot pursuit. Jessie entered the cave slowly with her hand on the handle of her sword, the air was musty and water was leaking from the roof dripping to the ground. Jessie heard a rustling around the corner as she approached slowly and quietly . As she peeked around the corner she saw the thief crouched down pawing through a bag.

Jessie drew her sword and jumped out behind her. “Drop the bag!” She ordered. 

The thief stood up with their hands in the air “I give up!” She said.

Cloud turned the corner and spun the thief around. She was A young woman. “What the hell are you doing ripping off the materia guy?” Cloud demanded.

The young girl shrugged as she batted her eyelashes at Cloud. “I was hoping some handsome blue eyed blonde would chase me and sweep me off my feet” she said.

Jessie leered at the girl “EXCUSE ME?” She barked.

“Like I said, I was hoping this blue eyed dream would chase me down” she said as she casually stepped up to Cloud, she brushed her hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip. “But instead I got the barbarian lady with the big sword..” she added.

Jessie scoffed “oh that does it!” She lunged as Tifa and Aerith restrained Jessie as best they could.

The young woman walked two fingers up Clouds chest and leaned into him closely as she sniffed from his collarbone up to his earlobe while maintaining eye contact with Jessie and winking at her.

Jessie growled “back the fuck up off him!” Jessie growled as the girl laughed and took a few quick steps back, Cloud turned to Jessie

“it’s ok Jess let’s just take her back to the materia guy, get your pay and keep moving.” He said.

Jessie growled “alright” she said as she folded her arms and grumbled.

Cloud turned back around “alright let go-....” she was gone. Cloud found a note of the ground.

“Thanks for the ride handsome !”  
-Yuffie- .

Cloud raised an eyebrow “thanks for the ride?” He said to himself. Cloud widened his eyes and patted his pockets down, “the bike keys, she stole the damn bike keys.”

Barret burst out laughing “oh this is perfect !” He beamed, “Mr. first class got hustled.” He laughed.

Cloud ran out of the cave towards the gas station only to watch his bike rip down the road and the young woman blew him a kiss as she drove by.

“Well I guess that’s that” Cloud scoffed. Jessie stared daggers at her

“be seeing you again, Yuffie.” She growled.

“At least we’re got the bag of materia” Aerith pointed out.

The party walked through the caverns, it was the shortest way to close the gap to Junon on foot, Jessie carried a dull red coloured materia that the shop owner gave her as a reward.

“I thought all materia glowed with colour” she asked.

“maybe it's power is all gone.” Cloud suggested .

“Aww lost the bike and got a shitty reward, this day sucks.” She said as she tossed the materia to Cloud.

Cloud caught the materia and it began to glow a bright red. They stopped at watched as the glow got brighter and brighter . Cloud closed his eyes and channeled the materia releasing its power.

Lightning arched around a sphere and manifested into a giant elderly man with a long beard and a staff.

“Whoa...” Tifa gasped, “what is it?”

The figure spoke in a low voice “I am The lightning god Ramuh. And you, are the warrior who is changing fate..” he said as he directed his attention to Cloud. The party all looked surprised, “ you have altered the course of destiny and changed fate itself.” Ramuh added.

Cloud was confused, “I have...?” he stammered .

“Yes, the once bleak future now shows many blank pages.” He said with lightning in his eyes. “.  
“I am aware of your journey thus far and your attempt to save the planet, and we the element gods , sealed in materia, will guide you and help you save the planet and change the fate of humanity.”

Cloud nodded, “I have questions first, what is this super SOLDIER and trigger Hojo keeps talking about?”

“You are the super SOLDIER” he said as he turned to Jessie “and you are the trigger.”  
“The super SOLDIER is a name Hojo used to call you after you were exposed to mako super saturation and didn’t mutate into a rampaging monster. Instead you body bonded with it and in the long run it “super charged” you and gave you incredible power. Power you still don’t fully understand.”

Cloud stared at Jessie his brows lowered. He knew he was given powerful enhancements in SOLDIER , but nothing like this he thought. Suddenly things started to make sense Jessie thought, the tremors, the glow and incredible force that came from Cloud that night against the sweeper.

  
Ramuh focused on Jessie “you my dear the trigger, you have deep connection with Cloud, and there are very real emotions involved. You trigger these emotions in him, and Hojo wants to use you to trigger him into releasing energy for his own reasons. He wants to further develop Cloud into a weapon , using you as leverage and the tool to do it.

Cloud grit his teeth, “they were after Jessie to get to me” he growled as he balled his fist up tightly.

Jessie wrapped her hand around Clouds forearm, as his fist relaxed and hand opened up she slid her hand down his forearm and into his hand interlocking their fingers.

“Cloud, we are a team now, and we are in this thing together.” She said softly.

Cloud nodded as he stared into Jessie’s eyes.

“Tell us about the bleak future, and what are these blank pages?” Aerith asked.

“Yes the future was extinction... the entire human race wiped out. But something different happened, a single event altered the course. Cloud met Jessie and doing so changed what he did next, and what you all did next, the effect snowballed and now the future is blank, and it depends on the choices you all make together.”

“I don’t get it, what does Cloud, Jessie and Hojo have to do with the fate of the planet?” Barret asked .

Hojo has shelved his research for Shinra on the ancients and is pursuing his own desires. To create the ultimate super SOLDIER life form , one with destructive power that could wipe out the planet.”

Red licked his chops “so what now then?”

Ramuh waved his staff and generated a light around them, complete the trials and prove to me you are worth granting my power. You will see visions of what could be and what could have been as you complete your tasks. Seek out the power from the other gods sealed in materia and use our strength to find Hojo and stop him from constructing the new super SOLDIER through mako super saturation and the energy he extracted from Cloud in his research.

Barret grumbled “alright lets do this!”

Everyone agreed, “alright you wanna see worthy? Come at me big boy!” Barret snarled.

Ramuh shook his head, each trial will be different, forcing you all to adapt and find a way to win. He snapped the bottom of his staff on the ground and a bright light engulfed the cavern. The light dimmed and the group was in a field , confused they all looked around quickly analyzing their surroundings. Ramuh appeared and pointed his staff to Jessie.

“ you! I sense a passion within you, a burning heart and the will of a warrior. But you doubt yourself, come at me young lady.” He said.

Cloud drew his blade and swiped it forward at Ramuh. “Not a chance, your mine.” Cloud said sternly as his eyes flared up that familiar green.

Ramuh raised his staff and created a large dome barrier around himself and Jessie .

Cloud thrashed violently at the barrier but didn’t even scratch it. “You all will observe only” he said with a deep growl.

The sky darkened and clouded over, lightning flashed in the sky, and the sound of thunder crashed. Jessie closed her eyes (focus Jessie, you can do this.) she thought to herself.

Barret blasted the barrier violently, Aerith and Red casted magics and Tifa smashed her fists into it over and over. Cloud jumped back and fourth slashing his blade wildly. They were helpless to stop it as they wildly attacked the strong barrier.

Jessie opened her eyes and drew her blade pointing it at Ramuh, her eyes focused as she stared down her opponent.

“Come!” Ramuh yelled as he charged his staff and blasted a bolt of lightning, Jessie dodge and ran wide along the dome. Ramuh followed her around with the continuous lightning stream . Jessie dashed foreword and slashed but seemingly went right through Ramuh and landed behind him.

  
She turned facing him again, (is he really that fast? I didn’t even see him move.). She grit her teeth and charged a fireball from her swords materia , she launched the fireball and Ramuh shot a bolt into it to block. She dashed in with a flurry of slashes but only hit air, frustrated she continued to swing wild.

“Jessie!” Cloud yelled as he scrambled to search for a way in. Ramuh dodged and Jessie slammed her sword into the ground as she exhaled hard. She felt winded, but she wouldn’t quit , they were depending on her.

She composed herself and engaged. Ramuh used his staff to block her slashes. The sounds of steel clanged over and over as she pressed an aggressive assault . Ramuh began to draw in lighting from above as his power rose. 

Cloud yelled “Jessie get back !” She held her ground with the sword pointed at Ramuh. He raised his staff to release the blast and Jessie threw her sword at him as hard as she could , Ramuh dodged to the side staring at it, as it flew by him and struck the barrier. He turned back to Jessie and she was mid dash right in front of him she buried a right cross into his stomach totally catching him off guard, he staggered backwards and the barrier fell.

Cloud dashed with lightning speed as he rushed Ramuh with slashes, Jessie grabbed her sword and dashed in side by side with Cloud as the took aim at Ramuh.

Red fired his stardust ray and Barret launched his focused shot. Cloud flipped and fired his blade burst and ramuh jumped back to avoid as Tifa ran and jumped with Jessie catching her foot and launching her in the air as she drove down hard with a kick Ramuh couldn’t avoid.

He staggered back. “ you needed your friends strength to fight this battle young warrior?”

Jessie pointed her sword at Ramuh. “Wrong, my friends are my strength!” She snapped back.

Ramuh paused with a groan as he rubbed his long beard. “Very well, I am convinced, I bestow my power to you young lady. Use it well” he said as he disappeared Into light that surrounded Jessie and the brightly glowing red materia dropped into her hands. The sky cleared and the sun came out.

Cloud holstered his sword and he smiled at Jessie as he stuck out his fist for “knuckles” which made her smile as she pounded her fist into his.

As Jessie started walking the vision Ramuh spoke of hit her. She saw a clearing with dead bushes and rough terrain. Cloud stood firm in front of a man in a black cloak with a long sword, silver hair and green eyes that pierced the soul. It had started raining hard as the two stared each other down. Cloud was visably injurded, his shoulder had been pierced by the cold steel, his face was bruised and nose bleeding.

The Silver haired opponent seemingly unharmed. Cloud charged forward and the two collided swords, the sound of their blades colliding clanged many times. She tried to interfere but she went through them like a ghost, forced to observe. Cloud swung his sword slowly, totally exhausted and his body failing him as his feet staggered to keep his balance as he fought.

The man raised his blade, "goodbye.....Cloud." he said coldly as he ran the blade through Cloud's stomach and out his back.

Jessie screamed "NOOO!"

the silver haired man pulled his blade out and kicked Cloud over to his back.To Jessie's horror he was coughing hard as blood poured from his mouth and the wound. The man stood over him and raised his sword delivering the final blow straight down into Cloud's heart, Cloud's arms dropped to the ground motionless, the mako green his eyes faded to a pale blue.

Jessie Knelt next to Cloud as her tears fell from her cheeks onto him. She reached for him but again went through him like a ghost. She screamed as loud as she could as the rain pounded down on her , the man walked away casually. Jessie frantically tried to put pressure on Cloud's wound as he bled out into the rain water running on the ground.

Jessie's eyes opened filled with tears as she was back in the field, the party staring at her worried. Cloud held her hand as he stared into her eyes,

"Jess, what it is?" he said softly.

Jessie shook her head and wiped her tears, she was just so relieved it wasn't real.

"nothing..." she said with a sniffle.

Ramuh said visions of what could be or could have been, she would make damn sure that this would never be!

Jessie walked through the field staring at the materia in her hand, she looked up to see Junon in the distance. They had made it. But what was next, sure they could hitch the boat to Costa Del Sol. But then what? They needed to find leads on Hojo, the Shinra presence was heavy in Junon , maybe they could find out something along the way.

Barret figures we should slip into the slums of Junon , and attempt to connect with a small avalanche group in town. Cloud agreed that We should slip in and not rush this, mingle in town and try to get info. Shinra would be around as Junon was also run by them, so they would have to be careful. As they approached the city limits for the slums below the port city, they wondered what awaits them next.


	13. Junon / Jessie Conflicted

The slums of Junon were quite different from Midgar, the party walked into the inn to get checked in, The inn had three rooms available so Cloud Rented then. Aerith and Tifa took one, Barret and Red, Cloud and Jessie.

Cloud turned to the party in the lobby, “let’s take it easy tonight and get started in the morning, I think we could all use some rest” he said.

Everyone was really tired, and still digesting the events of the day. Cloud walked into the cozy room, he leaned his sword against the wall and began removing his uniform. Jessie walked in behind him and did the same with her sword and sat on the bed, she was still very disturbed by Ramuh’s vision.

She watched Cloud killed in combat, she had never seen his killer before, his cold stare haunted her mind every time she closed her eyes.

Cloud laid his hands on her shoulders “you good?”

She looked at him with a smile, “yeah I’m good.” She said.

Cloud bent down and kissed her, he brushed her cheek with his thumb and smiled. “I’m going to take a shower.” He said and Jessie smiled and nodded.

Jessie began removing her SOLDIER uniform as she heard the shower turn on in their bathroom. She took the bathrobe from the closet and wrapped herself up in it. She Knew she had to put the vision out of her mind for now. But eventually she was going to have to tell someone.

She thought about Tifa, maybe Aerith.. she stood up and walked by the mirror, she noticed her hair was still in the tight bun behind her head , she removed the elastics and let it all down as she brushed her hand through it. Her attention drew to the steam coming out from the bottom of the bathroom door and dirty thoughts entered her mind, she thought of Clouds muscular frame in the shower, she felt herself blush as she thought of that night her and Cloud spent together in Kalm.

It was incredible, far beyond what she had ever imagined. Leading to arousal she wandered over to the bathroom door and reached for the doorknob. She could smell the scent of his body wash as she opened the door and stepped into the bathroom.

Cloud heard the noise and pulled part of the curtain back and looked at the door. Jessie walked towards him with a sass on her face as she ran her hand through her messy hair and flipped it aside. Cloud smiled and raised his eyebrows as Jessie slowly opened the belt of her bathrobe.

Cloud eyeballed her head to toe and licked his lips. As she got close enough to touch him she dropped the robe to the floor and Cloud slide the curtain all the way open as she stepped in with him and kissed him as She wrapped her arms around his neck. the water poured down on the two of them and Clouds arm slid the curtain shut.

The morning streets were busy as the party split up to investigate the area and fish for new leads. Jessie finished pinning her hair in a tight bun behind her head with her signature two strands of hair hanging down the sides of her face. She tied her headband around the handle of her sword in memory of her fallen AVALANCHE team members and holstered it on her back as she exited the room.

Cloud walked the trail to the beach, he wasn’t really interested in mingling with the locals. He stared into the ocean as the wind blew his hair. The smell of the saltwater and the sound of the crashing waves was calming. There was a young girl playing in the water, she was about waist deep and splashing the waves with her hands as the approached.

Cloud caught himself smiling as he observed , he quickly turned his head adjusting his sword and headed back into town. He heard a shriek behind him and turned to observe a long sea creature had rose from the water, it’s long skinny body had spines all over it and a long face, it let out a loud hiss as the little girl ran and tripped falling to her face in the ankle deep water motionless.

Cloud rushed to her, he stood over her and drew his blade to the creature. Cloud hollered to A man who had been collecting seashells,

“get the girl out of here!” He yelled as the man ran for the girl Cloud drew the attention of the creature.

“Right here you ugly bitch!” Cloud yelled as the creature growled in his face. Cloud didn’t even flinch.

The man ran with the girl in his arms “we’re clear! “ he yelled as he ran into town.

Cloud grit his teeth, he could now engage the creature safely. The creature leaned forward and snapped its jaws at him as he slashed across the corners of its mouth, the creature drew back with a loud painful scream. Cloud snarled as he stared the creature down, daring it to make a move. 

The creature whipped its tail at Cloud as he jumped back and launched his fire magic. The creature wailed loud, the sound was ear piercing and disorienting .

Cloud baited the creature to come forward into the more shallow water as it snapped at him repeatedly. Sinking down into his counter stance he waited, eyes on the beast. It snapped again and Cloud slashed across its mouth as it beached itself onto the sand and then with a powerful thrust he drove the blade straight down Into its skull impaling it into the sand.

The creature instantly stopped moving and Cloud let out an exhale as he gripped the handle of his sword and pulled it out holstering it.

The man ran as fast as he could up the trail with the little girl in his arms

“help!” He called out as he ran for the doctors house.

A group of locals called out to him and he yelled “there’s a monster on the beach, it attacked the girl and a man with giant sword and blonde spiky hair is fighting it!”

Jessie and the others ran for the beach, Aerith ran to the doctors house on stand by to perform cures if needed.

The party ran through the sandy trail and encountered Cloud as he pulled his sword from the beast head.

“Cloud! Are you alright!” Jessie yelled.

Cloud smirked “another day at the office Jess” he said.

Jessie sighed heavy and hugged him tight .

Cloud lowered his eyebrows, “Jess I’ll never complain about getting to hold you but, why so worried? It’s just another monster.” He said with a chuckle.

Jessie shook her head “I know but I...” she trailed off.

“I think what Jessie is trying to say is she worrys about you Cloud, that’s all!” Tifa said with a wink.

Jessie nodded and turned to Tifa as she mouthed (thank you) Tifa gave her a grin and raised her eyebrow.

Cloud walked into his room and flopped on the bed. I wonder what Jessie is so jumpy about he thought. He wondered about the little girl, he hadn’t heard anything since. Aerith was there so he was sure the healing would be no problem. He closed his eyes for a moment to rest , more bored than tired, and drifted off to sleep.

Jessie and Tifa entered Tifa’s room and shut the door, Jessie paced a few times before Tifa invited her to come sit next to her.

Jessie sat next to Tifa and Tifa wrapped her arm around her.

“Jess hun, tell me what’s wrong.”

Jessie teared up as the thoughts of the vision came to mind and she decided to come clean.

She told Tifa the whole story, Tifa rubbed her hair as Jessie leaned on her shoulder explaining it. Tifa wiped her tears from her cheek and smiled, “Jess it doesn’t necessarily mean anything, but I think you should tell everyone. The more we know the more we can be ready for. I understand your worry, it must have been horrific to watch.”

Jessie sobbed, “I can’t get the image of him laying there out of my head teef!” She said as she sniffed.

“Let’s go talk to everyone Jess , as long as we are all on the same page and we stick together we will be fine.” Tifa said with comfort.

“So this guy smoked Cloud huh?” Barret said. Any idea who he is Cloud? Based on the description” Barret asked. 

Cloud nodded “yeah it was Sephiroth, no question .” He said.

“You mean your war buddy that went crazy in Nibelhiem?” Red asked .

“Yeah that’s him, there’s no doubt in my mind.”

“Hmm, but you killed him right? So it must be a what could have been vision then?” Red added.

“Maybe...” Cloud said.

“Is it possible he lived?” Tifa asked.

Cloud folded his arms “Sephiroth was incredibly powerful, so yes , it’s very possible.” He said

“There’s no use dwelling on it, we need more information, but at least we are aware of it now.” Cloud added.

Jessie sat next to him silent as she gripped his hand tightly.

“Jess, I’m not going anywhere.” Cloud assured her. Jessie rubbed the top of his hand with her free hand and continued staring off, she was still worried...

The next morning Cloud went to the doctor with Jessie to check on the girl. To their surprise she was up on her feet and moving around. The girl and her family thanked Cloud for saving her, Cloud was just glad she was ok.

The little girl approached Cloud and smiled, “I have something for you !” She said as she pulled out a red orb of materia that had been made into a pendant. “It’s my good luck charm, I want you to have it for saving me.” She said with an upbeat smile.

Jessie stared at the orb wide eyed, she knew exactly what this was, and she felt her gut wrench at the thought of what she could see next. Cloud thanked the girl and took his leave as he left the house, the orb flowed a bright red in his hand.

“We can’t summon it here, too many people, let’s just hang onto it for now” he said as he passed it to Jessie for safe keeping. Jessie stared at the glowing red orb for a second before putting it into her bracer. The two walked to the edge of town to meet the others.

Barret had paid off the the guy who guarded the elevator to the main city of Junon . Who “took a walk...” while the party slipped in.

“We stand out as a group, let’s split up for now, keep your phones on, if there’s any trouble make the call”. Cloud said.

Barret nodded, “me and Red will head to the port and see if we can find a way onto the boat”

“Alright, Aerith and Tifa you two watch each other’s backs, and take the south side, Jessie and I will head north .” Said Cloud.

Everyone agreed and Barret pushed the button to the elevator.

Music played throughout the town, and the Shinra presence was pretty heavy, Cloud and Jessie blended somewhat dressed as SOLDIER. Groups of Shinra troops practiced marching as their commanding officers yelled orders.

“We need to be careful, we are dressed to blend but in the same breath we kind of stand out as first class.”

Jessie nodded .

The streets were closed for a parade and the sidewalks were jammed.

“Let’s skip through the crowd For cover” Cloud said. They moved carefully through the citizens without issue. Cloud lead Jessie into an ally, a shady man outside a door could be seen to the right.

“Let’s cut through here and up the west side of town, looks like the parade has most of the city on the east side.” He said as they proceeded down the ally.

The man Whispered as they approached “wow I didn’t know they were going to send SOLDIERS!” He said.

Jessie looked at Cloud and nodded, “well we are here, what is the situation” she said. The man checked the surrounding and lead them inside. The back room of the building was dark, had a table in the corner with a dim light on. The man pulled photos out of a drawer and handed them to Jessie.

“these were taken at the port last night, if you look closely it looks like Professor Hojo Boarding the ship to costa del sol with a fake Id no doubt.”

Jessie looked at Cloud wide eyed. Cloud played it cool, great job , shinra will surely reward a fine upstanding citizen for doing his part , our men will be in contact with you soon.” He said sternly.

“Yes sir, thank you sir” he said clearly intimidated by the presence of Shinra’s elite. Jessie folded the pictures and put them in her pocket.

“Make sure you keep this to yourself” she said, “we don’t need any loose ends” she added.

“Yes ma’am !” He replied as Cloud and Jessie exited into the ally and headed toward the empty street ahead.

“Can you believe that? We pretty much fell right into that!” She beamed.

Cloud snickered “I’m more impressed by how Believable you were!” He said with a laugh.

Jessie wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out. 

“ sexy , smart, ass kicker, you really are the whole package aren’t you ?” Cloud said with a smirk .

“And don’t you forget it!” Jessie added with a sassy grin.

Barret and Red surveyed the lower level of the port where cargo was being loaded, it looked like they could slip in through here easier than the public access above. Tifa and Aerith slipped behind the crates across from them and barret nodded as he noticed them. Tifa mouthed (Cloud?) with her hands out in a shrug. Barret shrugged. Tifa texted Cloud, port side cargo area, lower level. She peeked around her surroundings and returned her face to her phone , “got it” Cloud replied. They waited patiently until the forklift operators parked for break, they walked to the gate and entered the smoke shack for a cigarette. Barret gave the signal and they snuck on.


	14. Costa Del Sol / Trials of Shiva

The boat docked and people flooded the dock and into the resort. Costa Del Sol was a very warm place, beautiful sunshine , crisp clean beaches, gorgeous woman and never ending drinks and parties.

Most people came here for vacation, the groups objective different. Hojo was about a half a day ahead of them, they were to investigate the resort and try to pick his trail back up.

The forklifts worked unloading the cargo the group slipped out undetected and proceeded across the dock. Red was clearly having issues with the heat, Aerith had encouraged him to seek out A cooler place for him to wait while they combed the resort. Barret was in a mood and decided to go on ahead, Tifa couldn’t help but express the need to relax in the sun, she knew they had an important objective but she couldn’t resist the urge to take it all in.

“Oh my god it’s so hot!” Tifa exclaimed as she stretched.

“No kidding, I think we should go ... hydrate... “ Aerith said with a chuckle.

Cloud folded his arms with a frown, “I know this place seems like a vacation but everyone needs to stay focused. Let’s explore first and see what we can find out.” He added as they walked across the port and into the resort.

Tifa wasn’t kidding, the heat was intense, and they weren’t exactly dressed for it, well maybe Tifa was, her short tank top and super short skirt with tiny shorts under it didn’t really leave much to the imagination, but Tifa had the right body for it.

Aerith wiped the sweat from her forehead as Tifa called to her to hurry up and come explore.

Cloud and Jessie moved through the crowded market, gift shops , bars, restaurants, then finally a hotel. Cloud and Jessie walked into the air conditioned lobby.

Jessie let out a huge sigh. “Sooo much better!” She huffed. Cloud went to reception and rented a few rooms, he slipped the keycards in his pocket to give the others for later. For now they had to have a look around.

  
They entered the beach, it was crowded, filled with lounging chairs and umbrellas, people relaxed and drank cocktails as beautiful waitresses delivered drinks and offered flirty comments to encourage tips from the tourists. They strolled the beach as Jessie slipped her hand into Clouds .

“I know we have things to do, but I can’t help but feel like we are on a romantic vacation together” she said with a cute smile.

Cloud laughed “yeah it’s quite the place huh?” He chuckled. As the two strolled down the beach they scanned the crowd. They received a lot of strange looks as most people were in shorts and bikinis where Cloud and Jessie sported the combat SOLDIER gear and large swords on their backs.

Cloud looked around for anything unusual, people sunbathing, playing volleyball, men horse playing with women in the water, tourists taking pictures , it was a busy spot.

“Son of a bitch!” Cloud said as he looked towards two chairs under an umbrella and several skimpy dressed woman, between them on a lounger, was Hojo.

Hojo was on a lounger being hand fed fruit and cocktails by women. Cloud walked right up to him without him noticing . Clouds figure cast a shadow over Hojo and he lifted his sunglasses up and stared in Clouds eyes.

“Well we’ll if it isn’t the super SOLDIER!” He said with a laugh.

Cloud grit his teeth, “give me one reason not to cut your head off right here and now!” Cloud growled .

Hojo laughed “how bout I give you a thousand” he said as he gestured his hands around at the crowded beach.

Cloud grunted realizing he was right. Too many innocent bystanders to start a fight.

“What brings you here?” Hojo asked.

“You know why I’m here.” Cloud answered sternly.

Hojo glanced at Jessie dressed as SOLDIER, a stern look on her face. “My my, look at you, the trigger is here too and she looks mad.” He laughed .

“Cut the shit, you know why we are here!” She said.

Hojo snickered “well here’s the deal kids, my experiment is already underway, I no longer require either of you... for now”.

Cloud was furious and struggled to maintain his composure “start making sense Hojo before I lose my temper.” He barked.

“Ladies give us a minute please” he said to the women around him as they walked towards the water .

“As you already can tell I left midgar , I’m no longer interested in taking orders from the man, I have my own personal goals to achieve. But if you kill me now, you won’t know where to go to stop it.” He cackled .

Jessie scoffed “stop what?”

Hojo adjusted his glasses, the new super SOLDIER! He is my finest creation, far exceeding Clouds potential. He will not disappoint me as you did, what with your friends and feelings and all that trash. He will be the ultimate weapon and the future of this worlds inhabitants.” He said as he took a sip of his cocktail.

“Your drunk...” Cloud said.

Hojo laughed “my dear boy, go north , you will find your answers, but know this, whether you kill me here or not, you will fight him! Or you will watch him destroy this world , the choice is yours.”

The woman came back over “professor we’re bored, can we go somewhere more private?” They said suggestively .

“It’s amazing what money can buy an old scientist like myself” he said with a laugh as he stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” He said as he started walking away.

Cloud grunted and reached to grab him but Jessie stopped him. “Cloud....no... look at all the innocent people .” She said with a look of concern.

“Damnit” Cloud grunted “your right, but we can’t just let him walk away...” Jessie turned and looked at Hojo as he strolled across the beach with the women.

“We really don’t have a choice.”

“So the bastard was here huh?” Barret said with a grunt.

“Yeah, seems this thing goes deeper, he’s created a new super SOLDIER , apparently one far stronger than me.” Cloud said as he leaned against the wall of the hotel room with his arms folded.

“I saw him get into a car with a few guards and leave town about an hour ago, seems he’s on the move again.” Aerith added.

“Go north he told me, that I would find answers.” Said Cloud.

“He could be trying to distract us” Barret suggested. 

“No, he wants me to fight this guy, but I don’t why. If I don’t he said the super SOLDIER will destroy the planet and everyone on it, so I don’t have a choice but to do as he says.”

Jessie was lost in thought, she knew Hojo had a larger plan but she couldn’t figure it out.

“Well in any event, it’s too late in the day to get on the road, so we’ll keep the rooms and head out in the morning.” Said Cloud.

Tifa stood up and stretched , “no use worrying about it now, let’s relax and get going in the morning like Cloud said.”

Aerith nodded “yeah, until then let’s have some fun!” She said enthusiastically.

Barret and Red left the room, likely going to stay in their air conditioned room as they were both having a hard time with the heat here. Tifa opened a shopping bag she had and pulled out swimsuits,

“comon girls it’s beach time!” She said with a grin as she and Aerith admired the cute bathing suits Tifa had bought.

“What about you Jess ? Let’s get one of these sexy numbers on you and go for a drink and a tan!”

Jessie looked at Cloud , she was too worried about what Hojo said.

“I don’t think so teef, I can’t get what Hojo said off my mind.”

Tifa put her hands on her hips “awww comon jess unwind a little, let’s get that uniform off you and let that gorgeous hair of yours down !” Tifa encouraged.

Cloud looked at Jessie “you should go, as long as you three stay together , relax a little Jess.” He said.

“Cloud I....” she trailed off.

Cloud crossed the room and gave her a kiss, much to the delight of Tifa and Aerith who both let out a

“oooooooh” followed by giggles.

“Jess I’ll be fine, I’m going to have a shower and a drink, I’ll be here when you get back “.

Aerith held the bathing suit up to Jessie’s body “ohhh look how cute this is! Your going to look so hot in this!” She said.

Jessie smiled “alright “ she said with a smile. Tifa and Aerith took Jessie to the bathroom as the got changed. Cloud could hear the chatting and giggling in the bathroom. He put his sword in the corner against the wall and laid on the bed.

The girls soon came out with bikinis on and poured drinks before heading to the door. Jessie looked incredible , she wore a black bikini with a see through skirt like wrap around her waist that you could see her bikini bottoms through easily.

She blushed as Cloud eyed her up and down.

“Cloud are you sure about this?” She asked softly.

Cloud laughed as he got up and wrapped his arms around her,

“Jess, go have some fun.” He said as he planted a kiss on her lips .

Jessie smiled and stepped towards the door, “I won’t be long, you better wait up mister!” She said as she bit her lip and winked at him.

Cloud smirked “looking forward to it” he said with a grin as Jessie left to catch up to Aerith an Tifa.

Cloud got up and walked to the window of the hotel until he saw the three cross the walkway and down the steps to the beach. He closed the curtain and entered the bathroom where the girls had changed and picked up Jessie’s bracer and popped the red materia out of it and place it in his pocket and exited the room.

As he got onto the elevator Red turned the corner just catching him. He wondered where Cloud was off to.

The beach was jammed, it was hot and the drink was going down good, Tifa was right , this was fun. Jessie laid on the lounger with shades on and soaked up the sun. She was going to enjoy this. Tifa and Aerith came back from a swim and sat down in chairs next to her.

Aerith rubbed sunscreen on her legs and thanked Tifa and Jessie , she hadn’t ever been on a girls trip like this before, Tifa winked

“that’s why we need to take advantage of it while we can”.

Cloud walked through the field as he looked back to see how far away from town he was. He just needed to be out of sight from the entrance and the road. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the red materia he had gotten from Junon . 

He gazed at it as it flowed bright red. He snapped it into his sword and summoned the energy within.

It suddenly got cold and he could see his breath as swirls of icicles formed in a circle and burst into an ice block before shattering and revealed the sealed woman.

She was light blue with long dark blue hair in a high pony tail and a bikini not much different from the ones the girls had worn. She had tall boots on and light blue lips . She hovered in the air in a sitting position with her legs crossed as she gazed at Cloud.

“ I am the ice goddess Shiva, you must be the one Ramuh told me about.”

Cloud nodded, “I need your strength to defeat the super SOLDIER and save the planet from the bleak future.” He said.

Shiva flew closer to Cloud like she was laying on her stomach facing him but floating in the air.

“If you desire my powers you must first pass the trial .” She said softly.

Cloud drew his sword. “I’m ready”

Shiva hovered upright and raised her hand creating a dome of ice around them. The temperature dropped quickly inside the dome , Cloud felt the ice cold air entering his lungs as he sized up his opponent.

“Come!” Shiva called as Cloud rushed her fiercely , with huge slash he engaged, Shiva danced through the air like she was swimming around his attacks. Cloud charge his fire magic and took aim, he fired it and it only made it a few feet from his hand before the goddess extinguished it with he ice cold stare.

“Shit...” Cloud grunted. He advanced further and swung his blade Wild, Shiva dodged him easily and shot an ice blast, Cloud raised his bracer to guard, the ice hit his bracer and froze it on contact, he could feel the weight of the ice around his forearm.

He advanced aggressively swinging and missing before Shiva swiped her arm creating a sword like icicle on her arm.

His steel clanged into her ice arm several times before he jumped back to regroup. Cloud grunted as he noticed the ice on his bracer was spreading and had frozen over his hand. He punched the side of his sword to try and bust it but Shiva wouldn’t allow him the time to do so, she engaged swiping her ice arm like a sword and Cloud dodged .

He turned his sword to the side as he noticed his arm was a block of ice from his elbow to his fingertips. Frustrated he attacked with his one hand on the sword and swinging the iceblock hand like a hammer at Shiva, she flew up above him turned the ground into ice.

Cloud felt his breathing had laboured, the air was getting colder and thinner, he couldn’t get the right oxygen out of it. He casted another fireball only to have shiva extinguish it long before it reached her, he grit his teeth and tried rushing her, but he didn’t move, the ice floor she created and spread up his boots almost to his knees.

“Not looking good” he said to himself as Shiva raised her hand and created another icicle, this time it was like a giant pointed spear above her head. 

Cloud’s eyes widened and he struggled to free his legs. Shiva threw her arm forward and the icicle launched at him, he raised his sword for cover and the icicle crashed into his blade, the ice spread up the cold steel and completely covered it as his sword fell to the ground like a giant popsicle.

The ice had worked its way up from his knees to his hips, he was totally immobilized. Shiva gathered energy for the finishing blow. Her eyes locked his and he cringed , it was over he couldn’t move .

A concentrated fire spell hit the dome wall and shattered the ice into tiny pieces as they blew through the air.

Jessie charged into the dome with the others hot on her tail. Tifa and Aerith casted fire spells repeatedly Barret fired his gun like a madman. 

Red attacked with his speed up close to allow Tifa and Aerith to cast fire continuously . 

Jessie stood in front of Cloud with her sword drawn,

“your in big shit mister!” She said to Cloud as she sized up the ice goddess.

Cloud grunted “Jess I’m sorry , I didn’t want to worry you with another vision like the last one.”

Jessie scoffed “we’re a team Cloud! Do you have any idea how I would have felt if she had finished you?” 

Cloud paused as he realized she was right.

“Think we can save the lecture for later?” Barret hollered.

Jessie took an elemental materia and jammed it into her blade with the fire, as her blade burst into flames . She charge foreword swinging violently, the flames further damaging Shiva before finally collapsing to her hands an knees before the team stopped attacking.

Shiva collected herself and postured up. “ very well, my power is yours warriors” she said as she spun into a circle encasing herself in ice, the ice smashed into piece and she was gone. The ice dome shattered into a bright light and this time a vision entered everyone’s heads.

It was Sephiroth , he was hovering high in the air with his hand above his head as the party saw themselves on the ground beneath him. The sky turned red and a giant meteor was coming down above his hand, the force shook the ground and created extreme winds.

The party shielded their faces with their forearms from the wind as the meteor got closer and closer finally hitting the ground and flash of bright light brought the party back to the field. They looked back and fourth at each other almost to confirm they had all seen it.

The red glowing materia dropped into Jessie’s hands and engulfed her in a bright blue light of energy, before extinguishing as She stood there with the power of Shiva in her hands. Cloud stared up at the now night sky and grit his teeth Sephiroth is alive.


	15. Corel / Gold Saucer

The morning sun shined into the air conditioned rooms of the hotel. Cloud and Jessie laid in bed together, a thin sheet on them that wrapped around Jessie’s bare chest along with Cloud’s arm as he laid next to her.

Her eyes fluttered and opened as she sat up pinning the sheet to her chest. She looked at Cloud who was now laying awake staring at her.

She giggled and blushed as his blue eyes melted her. He drove her crazy, she would shiver just at his gaze. He rubbed his hand up and down her bare back with a smile.

“Morning” he said with a smile.

Jessie smiled and bit her lower lip as she turned and laid her bare chest onto his. She ran her hand through his hair and down his face as she admired him for a moment. Cloud ran his hands back and fourth across her back while he did the same.

“Cloud... I was so worried last night when we came back to the room for towels and I noticed that summon materia gone from my bracer.”

Cloud lowered his brows and looked at the ceiling . “I’m sorry jess, I didn’t want you to see another vision like before and I tried to protect you from it.”

Jessie sighed “I understand but, we are in this together, so next time...”

Cloud smiled and placed his finger against her lips with a shush.

“Your right Jess, it won’t happen again .” He said as he brushed her hair behind her ears.

“You are the most important thing in my life, and I don’t want to lose you .” She said softly.

Cloud kissed her and replied “you are everything to me Jess, and you are not going to lose me.”

The team got ready to move, Jessie applied the finishing touches to her tight hair bun behind her head and holstered her sword on her back as they moved to the lobby. The party was waiting in the lobby.

“Everyone well rested?” Tifa asked.

Barret scoffed, “barely slept a damn wink!” He said as he turned to Jessie . “My damn neighbours were very loud! For most of the night” he said with a chuckle.

Jessie blushed fiercely as she and everyone else knew exactly what he meant.

Aerith tried to cover and said “really ? I didn’t hear a thing!” As she winked at Jessie , who was now as red as her Shiva materia.

Red scratched behind his ear with his hind leg , “if we’re done embarrassing Jessie now I’d like to discuss what’s next.”

Cloud folded his arms and reflected on what Hojo told him. “We should head north across the mountain trail, I feel like Hojo wants me to find something. He said as his eyes glanced at the ceiling.

“Alright, then we should get moving then” Tifa said as they made for the door and out into the heat.

They proceeded across the mountain trail, there were monsters around but nothing they couldn’t handle or even struggled with. The random encounters were great swordsman practice for Jessie, who was really starting to get the hang of combat. She knew her confidence was at an all time high, the training with Tifa and Cloud was paying off.

Not only that but she reflected on the time since she met Cloud. He taught her so much, how to use materia, analyze an opponent and target its weakness, battle tactics, the way of the sword, the way he complimented her mission briefings for reactor 1 and guided her through the reactor following his lead and learning how to be a leader.

She also felt what it was like to feel like a desirable woman, and what it was like to feel the adrenaline surge her body during combat as she was becoming a warrior. She had grown as a person and warrior, it was like she had been reborn.

The party chatted about various things as they walked the long trail, they joked about returning to Costa Del Sol someday for a vacation this time. Aerith talked about Zack, How they met and how he used to text her on the road. He would send her flowers often and called whenever he could. But one day the calls, the texts and the flowers stopped and she thought the worst, but she hoped to see him again someday.

Cloud apologized for not being of any help on the subject, he was hard on himself about not remembering what happened to his friend after Nibelhiem, but Aerith laughed and said it was ok, that it would eventually come to him.

Red talked about his home cosmo canyon and his grandfather, a very old and wise man. He suggested everyone visiting sometime.

Barret remained quiet. He was clearly deep in thought and something was bothering him.

They crowned the last hill and could see a small community in the distance. Similar looking to the sector 7 slums, with makeshift houses that were constructed more or less out of scrap and whatever could be found.

Barret stopped and let out a groan.

“Guys... this is Corel, my home.”

Aerith beamed “that’s great you can see your old friends!”

Barret shook his head, “I’m not welcome here, so this is likely going to be a less than friendly greeting.” He said as he continued down the dusty trail toward the town entrance.

The townsfolk grumbled at the sight of Barret, the team could hear them saying terrible things about him to each other.

Aerith was upset, she couldn’t understand why they were so hostile towards him. Finally they crossed a shack on the corner and an elderly man in a rocking chair on the porch called out.

“Barret ? Barret is that you ?” Barret approached the man.

“hey gramps, how you feeling?” He asked.

The old man laughed and said fine with a cough. “I might be a little slower these days but I’m getting along fine.”

Barret smiled “that’s good to hear . “I see the townsfolk are still holding that grudge.” He said. 

The old man sighed “yeah, some of them are hard headed Barret, what happened wasn’t your fault, but the people looked for someone to blame for their losses, they remained angry with you rather than accepting it, grieving, and moving on. But it wasn’t your fault, it was Shinra who did this.” He added.

Cloud placed his hands on his hips with his brows lowered.

“What happened?” He asked.

Barret sighed “Corel is a coal mining town, Shinra came to us to pitch a reactor, saying coal was a thing of the past and that mako was the future. They made it seem so damn perfect. The council was all on bored except for Dyne, he was against it. We should have listened to him. A few months later the reactor was in full swing. Dyne and I were coming home from a two day trip for supplies. As we approached we could smell the smoke... damn Shinra. A malfunction at the reactor was blamed on Corel, they said a rebel faction tried to sabotage the reactor and they burnt Corel to the ground. Dyne and I raced in to help but we were ambushed by Shinra, Dyne slipped off the cliff and I grabbed his arm. Before I could pull him up, they shot our joined hands with automatic rifle fire and blew both of our arms to hell. Dyne fell off the cliff and died. Shinra left me to bleed out, but I managed to crawl back to town. Gramps here amputated what was left of my arm and grafted this gun on. But the townsfolk blamed me and the council for pushing for the reactor. They banished me, told me to never return. That’s when I took An orphaned Marlene from gramps and raised her as my own in Midgar. 

The group was shocked.

“Marlene isnt your daughter?” Cloud asked.

“Of course she is! She just ain’t my blood, she was Dyne’s biological daughter.”

“Wow” Aerith said as she comforted Barret, “That’s awful! But Barret he’s right , it wasn’t your fault!” She exclaimed .

Cloud nodded “Shinra had us all fooled once before” he said.

“Ya know Barret the townsfolk here are on edge lately, but not because of you. Because of Dyne, he didn’t die after the fall.”

Barrets eyes widened “he lived?” He asked .

“Yes and I grafted a gun just like yours on his arm as well. But Dyne has changed, the whole thing left a scar on him that never recovered. He returned to Corel and stayed in a shack along the road to the reactor. He was antisocial, disturbed and dark. It also didn’t help that he climbed into a whiskey bottle to cope .”

Barret rubbed his face quickly , “so where is he now?” Barret asked.

The mans face sunk. “ two days ago he was murdered. He lived in that shack on the reactor road to keep people out, he would stop any and all trespassers from going in. And two days ago a man came into town, very cold and very dark. He wore a black cloak and carried a long sword. His long hair a bright silver” he added.  
  
“Sephiroth!” Cloud growled.

“He walked the trail to the reactor and passed the townsfolk like he didn’t even see them. Dyne confronted him outside the shack and picked a fight with the man. It was over in seconds, he murdered Dyne in cold blood in front of us all. Then he didn’t even break stride as he continued toward the reactor . Nobody has seen the man since.”

The old man struggled to finish his sentence with a cough. 

Barret grew very silent, his eyes were stern and his fist clenched. “ you think he’s still there?” Barret asked.

“No a group got together armed and searched for him but found nothing. It’s believed he headed towards the river and Gongaga village.”

Barret struggled to contain his rage. “Cloud, I need to follow this man, I need to settle this.”

Cloud nodded “agreed, Sephiroth is alive, we need to detour and settle this up. We will worry about Hojos experiment afterward.”

The old man shuffled over to an old tarp and pulled it off revealing an old truck. “It will take me a day to get it running, but I want you to take it Barret, find him and avenge Dyne.” He said.

Barret shook the man’s hand “thank you gramps, and I will.” He said sternly.

“Why don’t you all head up to the Gold Saucer in the meantime, I should have this ready by tomorrow afternoon. Go get a room and meet me back here tomorrow. I’d offer you to stay here but as you can see our town is lacking in suitable accommodations.”

Cloud nodded, “ yeah let’s do that .”

“The rope way is on the west side of town, it will take you up to the Gold Saucer ,it’s an amusement park in the sky, a wonderful place with something for everyone.”

The team agreed and headed for the station.

The rope way crept up the lines and once they got so far up they could see the lights and fireworks around the Gold Saucer. The place was enormous. There were rides, roller coasters, a water park, chocobo races, arcades, even a battle arena among many other attractions. Cloud paid the admission and the party entered the main lobby.

Aerith was beaming with excitement, “let’s go have fun!” She said enthusiastically. 

Barret grumbled and headed toward the hotel. Cloud looked at the group,

“let’s get checked in and then we are free to roam, don’t get lost and make sure your phones are on.”

The group checked in and proceeded to their rooms in the usual pairs. Cloud and Jessie entered their room and leaned their swords against the wall. Jessie sighed as she laid on the bed.

“Poor Barret, I can only imagine how he feels.” She said.

“Yeah... I know what you mean.” Cloud said. He stared in the mirror and thought to himself “Sephiroth is alive, I have to settle up with him. Barret will just get himself killed.” He grasped the sides of the desk and grit his teeth.

Jessie hugged him from behind and laid her head against his back. “Talk to me Soldier-boy, what’s on your mind.”

Cloud knew Jessie was nervous of the vision of Sephiroth killing him so he dismissed it. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” He said .

Jessie knew he was hiding the truth. Clouds phone buzzed, it was a picture message of Tifa and Aerith riding a Ferris wheel. It didn’t take them long to go exploring, he thought to himself. He showed Jessie the picture and Jessie beamed

“that looks fun!” She said.

She started to remove her uniform,

“I’m going to take a shower first” she said as she walked into the bathroom, she peeked her head outside the door and looked at Cloud.

”the door won’t be locked...” she said as she stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose as she disappeared into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Cloud grinned started quickly removing his SOLDIER uniform.

Aerith and Tifa were having a blast, they got on rides, played games, even won a teddy bear when Tifa slammed the hammer on the switch so hard the bell at the very top broke when it hit.

They grabbed a cotton candy and discussed what to do next. Aerith saw Cloud and Jessie walk through the crowd and entered the battle square.

“Let’s go get them!” Aerith beamed as the two chased after them. Cloud went to the counter,

“you sure this is what you want to do Jess?” He said.

Jessie nodded, “yeah let’s get a workout in first she said.”

The lady at the counter had them sign waivers because of the obvious danger involved in combat, and asked what difficultly opponent. 

Cloud scanned the monster list and searched for something that would serve as a workout. Jessie grabbed the list

“I’ll take care of that!” She said as she kissed Clouds cheek and gave him a wink. She checked the box of her choice and passed it back to the lady. She looked at it and back at Jessie .

“You sure?“ She said.

Jessie smiled and nodded “yup!”

Cloud turned to Jessie “what did you pick?” He asked.

Jessie snickered “it’s a secret” she said as she put her finger to her lips.

Cloud laughed “alright let’s get it” he said.

“Let me take the lead on this one Cloud.” She said. 

Cloud lowered his brows and melted looking at her beautiful smiling face . “Alright, you lead” he said as they entered the challenger doors.

Aerith and Tifa ran into the lobby as the challenger doors closed behind Cloud and Jessie. 

“Oooh they are doing a team battle !” Aerith said.

Tifa looked at Aerith, “let’s buy spectator tickets and watch!” She said.

The two purchased entry tickets and entered the spectators door.

The stands were packed as Tifa and Aerith Sat in their seats. The challengers were listed on the screen above the battle grounds. Aerith pointed to Cloud and Jessie’s picture side by side with serious faces.

“Oh my god look how cute they look in their SOLDIER uniforms!” She beamed.

Tifa yelled “yeaaaaah let’s go Cloud and Jessie!!” She cheered. A few matches went on as they waited patiently for the main event.

The announcer took the center of the arena,

“ladies and gentleman we have a very special treat for you! This is the main event of the evening!! Introducing the challengers , Cloud and Jessieeeee!”

The doors open and Cloud and Jessie entered the arena.

Tifa and Aerith screamed “woooo!” As Jessie looked up and then and pointed them out to Cloud.

The announcer continued “now... raise the barrier!” He called as a giant barrier surrounded the fight area. “Ladies and gentleman the barrier is for the safety of our spectators as this next battle is sure to be the fiercest of them all!”

The crowd roared and cheered.

“Introducing their opponent, from the darkest depths of the deepest swamps , I give you the Marlboro!!!”

The crowd gasped as the Marlboro entered through the gate, it was huge, green body filled with tentacles and a wide mouth that housed hundreds for razor sharp teeth. Cloud looked at Jessie

“a Marlboro !! Really!!!” He snapped.

Jessie grinned “go big or go home!” She said.

Cloud didn’t like this, he was confident he could handle it but felt that she bit off way more than she could chew, and now he would have to focus on protecting her rather than just going one on one with the beast. He gripped his sword tightly and clenched his teeth.

“Jessie stay behind me!” he ordered.

Jessie shook her head “I’m taking the lead on this one.” She said.

Cloud shook his head “no way! Do you have any idea what this thing can do?” He barked.

Jessie drew her sword with a stern face. “Yeah.... that’s exactly why I picked it.” She said. Tifa and Aerith were terrified, this wasn’t just a workout battle, this was life and death.

The beast growled as it’s saliva drooled from its razor sharp teeth and its tentacles flopped wildly.

“Absolutely not Jessie . Get behind me!” Cloud ordered.

But Jessie would not back down , she dashed head on with the beast.

“Shit” Cloud said as he dashed behind her. Jessie got right up to the creature and jumped over it as Cloud came in hard with a slash across its mouth. Jessie landed behind it and aggressively attacked while Cloud attacked the front, the creature whipped its tentacles as it spun in a circle and slapped Cloud and Jessie both Sending them skidding .

Jessie launched a fireball as Cloud took the direct route and launched in with a focus thrust. The creature flipped its tentacles at Cloud and Jessie dashed in from the side and chopped it off as Cloud pressed forward. The creature was staggering and began to grow more fierce as it got angrier.

It slapped its tentacles violently as Cloud and Jessie dodged over and over, until one finally caught Jessie’s leg and wrapped around her ankle. 

It lifted her and hung her upside down in front of its mouth as Cloud chopped the tentacle off holding her she landed on her hands and sprung to her feet and dashed in to follow up.

Cloud drew it’s attention from the side with fire spells as Jessie mimicked Cloud’s front flip braver strike. The beast roared in pain as she sheared through its flesh.

“You like that?” She exclaimed as the creature backed up. It sounded like it was gargling mouthwash with its head tilted back. Jessie lowered her brows studying the creature trying to assess its tactic.

Cloud dove to Jessie “look out!” He yelled as he shouldered her and drove her back away from the creature as it unleashed its bad breath attack.

The toxic fumes hit Cloud and badly poisoned him. He tried to move but his body was paralyzed, a common side effect from bad breath, the creature would weaken and paralyze its prey in order to devour it without resistance.

“Damnit... can’t move” Cloud grunted.

Jessie dashed in but the beast swatted at her violently with its tentacles forcing her to dodge over and over as it crept closer to Cloud. Jessie channeled her materia and threw her hand forward casting Esuna, to cure Clouds poison and paralysis. The spell landed as the Marlboro threw its head forward with its mouth open to devour him. He jumped back and the Marlboro slammed itself face first against the ground.

As it postured up Jessie came down from above it, using its focus on Trying to eat Cloud and hitting the ground with its face as He jumped back was a distraction, she was already on her way down with her blade pointed down. She landed on its head and drove the blade straight down through its head right to the handle of the sword. The creature came to an abrupt stop and collapsed to the ground.

Jessie held the handle as she took deep breaths and looked up at Cloud who had a smile on and gave her a nod in praise . The crowd cheered a loud roar through the arena.

Tifa and Aerith screamed as loud as they could in support of their friends. Jessie drew her blade back , holstered it on her back and sat on the ground staring at her hands. She huffed and puffed with a smile.

Cloud took her by the hand and lifted her to her feet, the two hugged and Cloud whispered in her ear

“great job Jess, I’m proud of you!” He said as she closed her eyes tightly with a big smile. Cloud turned to the side as grabbed her hand and raised it above her head as the crowd cheered even louder.

The announcer hollered into his microphone “unbelievable!!! The winners are Cloud and Jessie!!!”

Back in the hotel , a second shower was an order to say the least , Jessie exited the bathroom in her robe and walked to the bed where Cloud laid. She crawled up his body and straddled across his lap. She felt empowered now more than ever and she wasn’t finished taking the lead just yet as she kissed him fiercely and moved her lips to his neck, his chest and then his stomach.

Cloud moaned as her lips glided across his waistline and her hands ran up and down his chest and stomach. She was taking charge like she did in the battle and leading the action and Cloud’s moans told her all she needed to know about how it made him feel.

She was super charged with arousal as She took hold of him and guided it inside of her as she lowered her hips onto him. She let out a loud moan and began to rock her hips on it. She kissed Cloud as she moaned and rotated her hips to allow him in deeper. She postured up and placed her hands on his chest as she looked at him seductively .

She rocked until she felt herself close, she looked in Clouds eyes, he wasn’t far behind her. She squealed as she climaxed and Cloud reached around grabbing her ass and pulling her down on him as he exploded into her. She collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. She kissed his neck and whispered into his ear softly

“that was the real workout.”

Cloud smiled and they both laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.


	16. Gongaga / Zack Fair

The truck made travel much easier, Cloud drove the truck down the dirt road turnoff towards Gongaga, Jessie road passenger side, Tifa and Aerith in the back seat, Barret and Red rode in the back box. 

As the truck rolled up to the small village, Cloud decided to park at the inn. The team got out and decided to split up and ask around For leads.

One by one, they visited the shops and homes of the residents, they regrouped in the town square with no leads. There were a couple houses on the south side they had yet to check but it wasn’t looking good.

“This guy is like a damn ghost!” Barret said frustrated. “Wish he’d stop running and just fight me already” he added.

Cloud rolled his eyes “trust me when I say, he’s not running.” He said.

Tifa suggested they try the last houses before moving on and the team agreed.

“Alright let’s meet back here in an hour” said Cloud. Everyone nodded and started to move before hearing a villager.

“Oh my god.... Cloud? Cloud is that you?”

A woman was hanging laundry on her clothesline and noticed Cloud.

Cloud was confused, unsure of who this woman was, he replied

“yeah?” The woman ran to him,

“oh Cloud ! It really is you! I can’t believe it!” She said.

Cloud looked at her puzzled , “I’m sorry ma’am do I know you?” He asked.

She laughed “ it’s me! Mrs.Fair! I haven’t seen you since that time you dropped by with Zack on your way home from a job.”

Cloud’s eyes widened and his head hurt, the familiar loud piercing high pitched noise rang in his ears as he grasped his head.

Mrs.Fair held her hand over her mouth , “was it something I said?”

Aerith was in shock hearing Zacks name, she must be his mother.... Aerith knew this was her chance.

“Jessie !! Now!! Please!!!” She begged.

Jessie knew what Aerith meant and she grabbed Clouds face and held his eyes on hers. “Cloud, I’m right here, come back to me, it’s Jessie , eyes on me Cloud.!”

Cloud felt his head ease and his vision focused on Jessie. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

Jessie smiled “ look at me Cloud, talk to me.” She said.

“Jessie....” he said softly.

Mrs.fair was confused, “is he ok?” She said.

Aerith nodded “please Mrs.Fair, don’t leave stay here a moment . Aerith asked.

Mrs.Fair nodded. Cloud adjusted himself and stood upright as Jessie placed her hands around his

“go ahead Cloud.” She said. Cloud shook his head and looked at the woman.

“Mrs.Fair, it’s good to see you” , he said.

She beamed, “oh Cloud your so cute, you always were! Can you come to my house? I need to ask you a few things.”

Cloud nodded and the party followed her.

Mr and Mrs Fair welcomed them into their home, the team stood patiently waiting to her what was going on.

“Cloud, we haven’t heard from Zack in a long time, since the mission you went on to nibelheim to be exact. We are very worried, do you know where he went after?” She asked.

Cloud looked up from the table into Mr and Mrs Fair’s eyes . They were worried, yet hopeful Cloud would give them good news. He turned to Aerith who was now leaning across the table holding Cloud’s hand and staring into his eyes intently.

Cloud explained the reactor and how Sephiroth had lost it and burned the town down.

“We were picked up by what we thought was a rescue team. But we were taken to a lab and put in containment chambers. They further exposed us to mako, and I was mako poisoned badly. We somehow escaped the lab and Zack had to help me walk. We hitchhiked to Midgar and once we arrived we were surrounded by Shinra, now targeted as we knew too much. Zack fought bravely...” he struggled to find the words .

Jessie continued to rub Clouds arm in comfort to help him remember.

“But there were too many, and the numbers caught up to him. I remember fighting until I couldn’t stand any longer, I was too weak from the mako poisoning. I fell to the ground and before they could finish me, Zack jumped in and protected me. He fought impossible odds by himself , and he was shot many times....

They left us both to die in the rain. I crawled to zack. He was in bad shape, he told me he didn’t have much time and he gave me this sword, told me to tell his family and his girlfriend that he loved them , and not to be sad.. because he wasn’t , he was greatful for everything he’d ever had. He died in my arms.” Cloud said as his eyes focused on Aerith’a tear filled gaze.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save him.. “ Cloud said as the painful memories tore him down.

Mr and mrs Fair cried, but somehow they had already known.

Mr.Fair Told Cloud they had already grieved their son as somehow they knew the worst had happened. He thanked Cloud for telling them and said he had nothing to be sorry for, that Zack always spoke fondly of his partner , his brother in arms.

Cloud’s eyes teared up as memories of his friend flooded his mind.

Mrs.fair looked at Aerith, “your the flower girl from midgar? The one Zack talked about every time he called.” She said

Aerith nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks as the two hugged and grieved Zacks loss together.

Cloud loaded up the truck to go, he didn’t want to stay any longer than necessary , he needed to get back on task.

Jessie leaned against the truck “wanna talk about it?” She asked.

Cloud shook his head. “No....”

Jessie folded her arms “don’t shut me out Cloud” he sighed

“I’m ok Jess really. The memories brought up a lot of emotions that’s all. But it just gives me another reason to stick it to Shinra in the end.” He said. 

Jessie nodded “if you change your mind I’m always here.” She said.

Cloud thanked her.

As the team finished preparation to leave a man walking said to his friend, more strangers today, like that guy yesterday in black.

Cloud yelled over “what guy?” He asked.

The man continued “scary dude, silver hair, big sword . Saw him leaving the path to the old reactor and head south.

Cloud looked at Barret and nodded, “let’s move!” He said as they jumped in the truck and drove up the dirt road out of town.

The drive was relatively silent, Aerith had cried herself to sleep on Tifa’s lap and Jessie stared out the window digesting it all. Cloud noticed the temperature gauge on the dash running hot.

“shit...” he said irritated as he pulled over and opened the hood and steam burst out. He looked underneath and there was coolant everywhere on the ground.

“damn radiator blew” he said as he slammed his hand on the fender. “Looks like we are walking” he said.

The team gathered their stuff and started down the dusty road.

Red suddenly ran ahead “ come this way” he said.

Cloud was confused “where?”

My home, cosmo canyon is this way. Jessie looked at Cloud and nodded as the team followed Red’s lead.


	17. Cosmo Canyon / Cloud’s Farewell

Cosmo Canyon was huge, the team entered the city after Red told the the man at the entrance they were friends. An elderly man came out to greet them. 

“Ahhh Nanaki! So great to have you home!” He said, the party was confused,

“who is Nanaki?” they wondered.

Red turned to the group, “that is my real name.”

The elderly man lead them to the town were a bonfire was burning. Red told the man everything, about Sephiroth , Ramuh, Shiva, Hojo, and shinra. The man listened intently and took in the information. He seemed disturbed,

“changing fate you say?” He asked.

Cloud nodded “the bleak future can be avoided. I know this sounds crazy but we have seen the visions ourselves.” Cloud added.

The man shook his head, “what is meant to be will be young man” he said.

“one way or another the outcome will be the same.” He added .

Cloud didn’t like that. “ I will change it, no matter what anyone thinks, for my friends, the people, the planet!” He said sternly.

The man inhaled deeply and stared into the fire. “Young man there’s something I want you to have,” he said as he handed Cloud a red orb of materia.

Cloud was confused, “does this mean you think we can succeed?” He asked.

“No,” he said “but I sense a fire inside of you, and I believe if there is anyone who can do it, it’s you.” He said as he left the area.

Red followed him and turned back to the party. “I’ll speak with him, I’m sure he will Come around.” He said as he ran after the man.

Cloud stared into the materia as it glowed bright red. The inn keeper approached and informed the party that accommodations for them were setup, to head inside whenever they were ready.

Cloud wandered around town for awhile, he was irritated by what the elder said. But he couldn’t help but wonder , what if he’s right? I can’t just parade everyone to their deaths in a battle we can’t win... He was torn and needed to think. What if the visions came true, was if something happened to Tifa, or Aerith... maybe Red or Barret? Or ..... Jessie... that blood would be on his hands. Cloud shook his head, there’s no damn way he was going to let that happen.

The elder called Cloud into his home to talk, Red was sent out to find him and left Cloud to speak to him privately. The man exhaled.

“my name is Bugenhagen,” he said.

“Cloud Strife” said Cloud sternly.

“Cloud Strife, with the eyes of a SOLDIER” he said.

“that’s right.” Answered Cloud.

“I don’t believe something like fate can change, I believe when your time is up, that’s all there is to it. But you, you who have gained the powers and support of Ramuh and Shiva , you may be the best chance. Use the summon I have given to you, defeat it and gain its power to prove to me you are worthy. But know this Cloud, if you continue on this journey, It is very possible the end you have seen for you or your comrades could still very much come true. Those are consequences you will have to live with. Are you prepared to put it all on the line?” He asked. 

Cloud struggled to answer.

“Exactly as I thought, there is doubt in your heart. Cloud you need to find the answer within yourself, and then, you will be ready to accomplish your mission.” Said Bugenhagen.

Cloud stood up and made for the door, his mind was going a million miles a minute as he headed back to the inn.

Cloud closed his bedroom door gently to try not to disturbed Jessie as she was already asleep. He sat on the bed and gazed at her as she slept. His heart wrenched at the idea of losing her, what if he couldn’t protect her. What if something happened to her. He grit his teeth, it was a thought he couldn’t bare. Jessie stirred slowly and opened her eyes.

“Clouuud? What’s wrong?” Cloud smiled and ran his hand through her hair. 

“Nothing... sorry I woke you.” He said softly.

“It’s ok, I hadn’t planned on falling asleep but the day just caught up with me.” She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Cloud leaned in and kissed her softly “it’s ok Jess, get some rest.” He said quietly .

Jessie smiled and moaned and she turned towards him and her eyes slowly fell shut. She was exhausted. Cloud sat and stared at her for awhile, he had made up his mind, he was not ready to risk Jessie’s life or anyone else’s . This was his fight. Cloud packed up his things quietly and dropped a letter on the desk next to his cell phone, took one last look at Jessie sleeping and exited the room.

The night sky was dark, a cool breeze blew through the field as Cloud pressed forward. He had been walking for some time , he knew what was waiting for him ahead. Nibelhiem... and the reactor. He felt guilty leaving in the night without saying anything but it was the way it had to be. He had lost everything once before, and he wasn’t willing to risk it again. He would stop Sephiroth and the super SOLDIER both himself. This way Jessie and the others would be safe.

Nibelheim was quiet, it had been 5 years since he was here last. The town rebuilt, and expanded upon. But the image of it burning was fresh on his mind, he could still feel the heat and smell the smoke as if it were on fire again.

The doors of the shinra mansion to the far north of town busted open as Cloud stepped in, long since abandoned it was empty. He stepped into the main hall and a man stepped out into the hall straight across from him. Silver hair, long sword, black cloak. It was Sephiroth.

Cloud gripped his sword, “you ready to end this?” He said sternly.

Sephiroth waved him in as if daring him to engage. Cloud drew his sword and pointed it at him. They stood idle staring each other down , Cloud was the first to engage as he dashed forward and slammed his blade against Sephiroth’s , to which he gave Cloud a grin and slashed forward against Cloud’s blade pushing him back to the door.

Sephiroth laughed “you need to do better than that Cloud...” he said with a sinister grin. He charged Cloud with a barrage of slashes clanging steel with Cloud over and over, Cloud was losing ground and Sephiroth deflected his sword down and kicked Cloud in the chest sending him through the window of the mansion and onto the ground outside.

Cloud groaned as he struggled to his feet, “you won’t take everything from me again!” Cloud said as he prepared to attack.

Sephiroth jumped out the window and walked to Cloud, “oh but I will Cloud, I shall take everything, and you will watch. Your friends will all suffer, they will watch as you fail them one by one, they will all blame you for their deaths , and then when you are truly broken and have understood the truth behind your failure, I will kill that young woman you seem to care so much about.”

Cloud grit his teeth and his eyes flared up with mako power changing to their bright green.

“That’s it Cloud, get angry, release that hate.” Sephiroth said as he glared into Clouds eyes. “Yes I will take that woman and I will make her beg for her life, she will scream, plead , and cry , and then I will stare into your soul and end her miserable existence.

Cloud was losing control, he began to glow green as his mako power flared up more and more. Sephiroth grinned and encouraged Cloud to engage. Cloud let out a roar and dashed forward he raised his blade and slammed it down into the ground, But hit nothing, Sephiroth was gone.

It was morning and Jessie stirred as her eyes fluttered open, she turned over to see she was alone. She sat up and walked toward the bathroom and stopped as she walked by the desk and saw Cloud’s phone and the letter. Her heart sank into her stomach as she reached for the letter. She teared up and put her hand over her mouth as she read it.

Jessie: I’m sorry it had to be this way, I can’t stop thinking about something bad happening to you.

I’ve decided to finish this job solo, I can’t risk losing you, you mean to much to me. Please do not follow me, I will come back when it’s done.  
I love you Jessica.

-Cloud

Jessie collapse to the floor crying,Tifa and the others ran into the room, Jessie’s face told them exactly what was going on. Jessie sobbed as she passed Tifa the letter.


	18. Sephiroth

The cold air of mount nibel felt so familiar, Cloud made his way up to the reactor. The memories of 5 years ago fresh in his mind. As he climbed down the ladder to the room he killed Sephiroth in, he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

He entered the room and there he was, standing exactly where he was 5 years ago. Sword drawn as if he had been expecting Cloud.

“Nowhere to run this time .” Cloud said as he drew his blade.

Sephiroth laughed “run? Oh Cloud, you know better than that. I am simply gathering necessary materials to complete the evolution.” He said coldly. 

Cloud was confused , “what evolution? What the hell are you talking about ..” Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth moved down the stairs and stood across from Cloud. “I have something I want to show you Cloud...” he said as he walked over to one of the chambers used for test subjects and mako showering .

He flipped the switch for the pump to drain the chamber and the seal blew open with a loud hiss. The door opened and the figure inside fell out and landed on the floor in front of Sephiroth. Cloud looked down at the figure in horror, laying there motionless soaked in fresh mako.

His heart felt like it stopped as he dropped his sword to the ground and fell to his knees. It was Jessie.

She had drowned in mako being in the chamber with no air tube. Her body laid still, her skin a pale white. Sephiroth laughed uncontrollably

“you see ? It is inevitable, you cannot save yourself let alone anyone else, and now this woman is dead and I want you to know one thing Cloud, as I loaded her into the pod and activated the mako pump to fill it, she begged and screamed and pleaded as the pod filled up. She called to you , prayed for you to come, and when she couldn’t hold her breath any longer her lungs filled with mako as she drowned... alone.... terrified. You see Cloud, you did this... and now she’s gone.”

Cloud couldn’t breathe , his eyes filled with tears as the vision hit him. It was the same vision he had in sector 7 when Jessie had gone to reactor 5, he saw her in a sea of mako drowned . He saw the future of what could be and still allowed it to happen. Jessie was gone and Cloud had failed her.

“He was right... Bugenhagen was right, it didn’t matter what I did, how hard I tried, she still met her fate.”

Sephiroth drew his sword at pointed it at Cloud’s head. “Now you understand the truth and the depths of your failure... what will you do?” He said.

“It’s doesn’t matter anymore...” said Cloud. 

Sephiroth was pleased to hear it, “then I guess this is it.” He said.

Cloud fought to see through the tears “don’t you understand! Jessie is gone! I’ll never hear her speak, or laugh, or see her smile..” the ground began to shake as Cloud’s eyes changed to bright green as he grit his teeth and began to emit the green aura.

He stood up and raised his sword . “Sephiroth .... you took Jessie from me! You’ve taken everything from me!” 

the tremors became far beyond anything Cloud had ever generated as he let out a roar he dashed forward and slashed Sephiroth right down the middle. Sephiroth’s body fell to the ground motionless.

Cloud turned to Jessie , his rage burned unable to accept what was right in front of him.

“Do better Cloud...”

Cloud jumped and back drew his sword. Sephiroth was unharmed and standing. Cloud grinded his teeth

“you...”

“Cloud!” A familiar voice yelled from the doorway as Jessie ran in the door to Cloud. Cloud was broken as he stared at Jessie running to him.

He grabbed her and held her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Jessie... but...” he said as he turned to the drowned body on the floor only to see a figure wearing a black robe on the ground.

He turned back to Jessie and hugged her tight, kissing her fiercely.

“Your ok, I can’t believe your ok, is it really you are you really there?” He exclaimed as he held her face and brushed her hair with his hand. 

She smiled “I’m here Cloud.” “But what about..”

Cloud turned and faced Sephiroth His body was flickering a light. Cloud reached out to touch him and the light went out and another black robes figure fell to its knees and then its face. Cloud turned to Jessie

“he was there , he had killed you just like in my vision...

“shhhh” she said as she ran her hand across Cloud’s cheek

“ I’m fine Cloud,” she said as she kissed him. “and this is real.”

Shinra drones circled and projected an image , it was Hojo.

“Well, that couldn’t have gone any better, you have given me so much data and energy for my research and I really must thank you.”

Cloud snarled “you piece of shit!” He said

“Now now, don’t be mad that you fell for my plan, be proud! You have given me all I need to finish my experiment , with the loss of the trigger I had to find another way to have you release emotionally triggered energy. Only this time we used hate. You have been chasing clones, failed experiments that were programmed to look like Sephiroth with the assistance of my drones and instruments that have been monitoring you since sector 7. The energy you release through the fake trigger dieing was remarkable, on top of everything else, every battle , ever bit of energy you have released I have collected and have channeled it into your successor, the true super SOLDIER! My research is near complete and I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Jessie balled up her fists and glared at Hojo “your crazy!” She yelled.

“That I won’t argue, but if you will excuse me I now have a SOLDIER build.”

The image cut out and the drones left. Cloud felt his blood boil, no matter what they did they seemed to always be one step behind.

Cloud and Jessie walked out of the reactor and Cloud turned to Jessie and grabbed her tight. Jessie was startled and let out a squeak . Cloud hugged her tight he had to make sure she was real.

“ I thought you were gone Jessie... I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

Jessie held Cloud’s face and kissed him,

“it’s ok Cloud, it wasn’t real , they were Hojo’s lackeys.”

Cloud nodded I know.. but

“Jessie ... I ... I’m in love with you.”

Jessie’s heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She stared into his baby blues and wrapped her arms around with head.

“I’m in love with you Cloud.” She said softly as she leaned in and they kissed.

Cloud and Jessie entered Cosmo Canyon, the team greeted them thankful they were alright. Of course giving Cloud shit for taking off and Jessie too for chasing after him alone. Ultimately they were just glad they were ok. 

Cloud filled everyone in about Sephiroth, Hojo, the Jessie vision of her drowning and having Hojo try to use that to his advantage with a fake Jessie that turned out to be a lackey that drones disguised as Jessie, and Sephiroth as well.

Bugenhagen greeted the party, “did you find out what you needed?” He asked Cloud.

Cloud shrugged “ I don’t know if we can change fate, but what I do know is that I have something worth fighting for, and that’s all I need to keep going and see this through.”

Bugenhagen smiled “your fire has been lit and your confidence restored, when you first came here you were conflicted about your past, ridden with guilt and self doubt. Now you are ready to continue your journey, go and win.” He said.

Cloud nodded “thank you Bugenhagen”


	19. Cid Highwind / We are Turks

The truck was running much better, fortunately Cosmo Canyon has some great mechanics who replaced the radiator and gave it a much needed tune up. The team drove through the dusty dirt road towards a small community just passed Nibelhiem. Hojo’s trail has gone cold and they needed to search for leads. His intentions were clear but they still didn’t know exactly where he was hiding out.

As the truck pulled up to the small town, Cloud parked at the inn as per usual and the party split up to collect information and shop for supplies. Cloud and Jessie hit the shops, Aerith and Tifa were much better at communicating with people, both were gorgeous and got much more welcoming responses from the local men than Cloud.

Jessie felt the need to be close to Cloud and make sure he didn’t pick a fight. Barret and Red decided to check around the pub, Barret was still clearly upset about Dyne and not having his closure.

Cloud and Jessie purchased some armour upgrades and new materia, Jessie made sure to restock the item bag. As they strolled passed the houses , Jessie decided to try small talk with a group she noticed tuning up an older smaller airplane. 

A woman popped her head up from the engine compartment and looked at Cloud and Jessie, she was short with brown hair, glasses and wore coveralls.

“Oh good Shinra is here!” She said as she wiped grease from her hands and approached Cloud and Jessie .

“So SOLDIERS huh? We were expecting executives.” She said .

Cloud folded his arms, “are you expecting Shinra?” He asked.

The woman nodded “I’m guessing you two are the presidents guard?” She asked.

“Yes that’s right!” Jessie jumped in before Cloud could answer.

“So if president Rufus here then?” She asked.

Jessie shook her head “not yet ma’am” she added. The woman sighed and continued tuning up the plane.

“Rufus is coming?” Cloud said sternly. “I wonder what business Shinra has here.

Jessie shrugged, “we should observe from a distance, figure this out.” She said.

Cloud nodded, the two proceeded across the street to a coffee shop and sat down at a table keeping watch over the area. Cloud’s phone buzzed, it was a text from Tifa. 

Shinra is here... they just pulled in the south side.  
  
Cloud wrote back, blend in and keep watch.

Cloud observed as Rufus approached the the airplane workers and the same woman hopped down to speak to him. A handful of troops kept watch and setup a perimeter.

“I wonder what’s going on?” Jessie asked. Cloud’s eye caught Barret As he hid behind a truck parked close to Rufus.

“Shit, he going to blow it!” Cloud scoffed.

Another man joined the conversation, he was in his late 40s or so, blue jacket with a scarf and a pair of goggles on his head. He spoke to Rufus and appeared very irritated. His hands flailed in the air as he paced while yelling and cursing. He stopped to take a puff of his cigarette before returning to his clearly bothered behaviour.

Cloud noticed an suv pull up and the Turks got out, in their signature suits. There were four of them, Cloud recognized Reno right away, along with a tall well built bald man with sunglasses and another with long black hair. The fourth was a younger woman, blonde hair, and stern looking.

Cloud decided it was time to shake things up, he got up and blew out the door and stormed towards Shinra. A guard pointed his gun at Cloud and yelled

“stop right there!”

Cloud grabbed the gun with lightning fast speed and twisted it to the side until the guard release it, Cloud swung the stock back into the guards face and knocked him out cold, he continued to approach Rufus who was now looking directly at him as he pulled back the hammer and released the clip to the ground below, and threw the empty gun into the face of the next guard completely laying him out. Rufus raised his hand and balled up a fist signalling a hold for his men. Cloud stood in Rufus’ face with a stern look. 

Jessie ran up behind Cloud. She knew he wasn’t going to be able to stay hidden, it wasn’t his style.

Rufus grinned at Cloud, “allow me to introduce..” he started before Cloud cut him off

“I know who you are, and I don’t give a shit. Where’s Hojo?” Cloud added.

Rufus nodded to the Turks as they formed a wall in front of Rufus shoulder to shoulder. Reno took the lead and approached Cloud

“well if it isn’t mr. first class , and his first class girlfriend!” He said with a chuckle.

Cloud stood nose to nose with Reno .

“Try it!” He said daring Reno to attack.

Reno rolled his eyes “easy there SOLDIER, the president is here on private business, it doesn’t concern you.” He said.

The man talking to Rufus became very irritated,

“I thought you were here to restart the space program, and you ask me for the tiny bronco? You got some nerve kid! Take space from me and now you want to take the sky from me!” He yelled.

“Don’t forget it was because of Shinra that you flew in the first place.” Rufus snapped. The man grew more angry as he puffed heavily on his cigarette.

“Well it ain’t ready, fucking thing needs work, like everything else around here!” He yelled.

Cloud eyeballed Rufus , “answer the fucking question , where’s Hojo!” He demanded.

The Turks circled Cloud on Rufus’ hand signal. Cloud drew his blade and that was all it took for the party to rush in. Reno snickered

“so the whole gang is here huh? Rude! You ready ?” He said.

The bald man cracked his knuckles and raised his fists. The long haired Turk ordered them to stop as his eyes caught Aerith.

“Sir, the ancient is with them.” He said.

Rufus turned his attention to Aerith,

“excellent, we will require her, and the plane.”

Cloud hesitated “ancient?” He said as he looked at Aerith.

“I’m not going with you Tseng” Aerith said sternly.

The group prepared for combat ,

“Aerith isn’t going anywhere!” Cloud barked.

Rufus turned to the irritated man smoking,

“how long do you need to prepare the plane?”

The man scoffed “your not taking it! So if we aren’t talking about the space program you can fuck off.” He said as he stormed to the plane.

Rufus snickered and returned to his suv, as he got in he ordered

“seize the ancient and the tiny bronco.” He closed the door and the driver pulled away.

Cloud pointed his sword at Reno , Tifa raised her fists to the bald man, Jessie drew her sword to The blonde woman, and Barret held his gun to Tsengs face.

Tseng snickered, “Elena , accompany me to the tiny bronco and help Mr.Highwind understand, Reno and Rude, keep them busy.” He said as he and the blonde walked away.

Cloud smiled at Reno, “round 2?”he said with a cocky grin. Reno drew his weapon and Rushed Cloud swinging his stun gun wildly, Cloud easily guarded with his sword every shot. 

Rude dashed for Aerith only to be cut off by Tifa , she blasted him in the stomach with a right hook and then a left to the jaw as he skidded to a stop and recollected himself.

The remaining troops opened fire and Jessie attacked along with Barret and Red. Cloud slashed Reno’s weapon repeatedly and knocked it out of his hand grabbing Reno by the scruff of his suit and head butt him in the nose before spinning and kicking him in the stomach. Reno skidded backwards about 20feet before he stopped.

Rude swung a flurry of strikes that Tifa easily avoided before kicking out his knee and driving her elbow into his head. Rude hit the ground hard. Tseng spoke to the irritated man

“Cid, your cooperation is optional , we will be taking the plane regardless . Easy way or hard way.” He said.

Jessie dashed for the plane and hopped into the pilot seat, she activated switches and the engine turned over, the mechanics all dove out of the way as the propellers started.

Cloud rushed Reno overwhelming him as he drew back dodging Cloud’s assault . Tifa pressured Rude back while Barret and Red finished off the troops. Elena and Tseng drew back as Jessie began to move the plane.

Reno took one last stand against Cloud and Rude defended Tifa’s assault. Aerith screamed from behind

“Cloud!” Elena And Tseng had broken away from the fight and grabbed Aerith shoving her into the suv.

“Aerith!” Cloud yelled as he attempted to get to her as the suv tore up the dirt road.

“No you don’t !” Reno yelled as he rushed Cloud. They backed Rude and Reno up to the last remaining Shinra suv, Rude checked his watch and nodded to Reno as they jumped into the vehicle and sped off, Cloud jumped on the roof and punched a hole down through the roof .

Rude hit the breaks and Cloud flew off the vehicle into the dirt in front, Rude slammed the throttle and Cloud dove out of the way at the last second, as the suv tore down the road. Jessie yelled to Cloud as she taxied the plane to the dirt road stretch.

The team jumped on the planes wings in pursuit of Aerith. The irritated man ran as fast as he could also jumping onto the wing.

“Wait a damn minute he said!” But it was too late, the plane was in the air and in hot pursuit of the Turks. Cloud gave the command to fly in low as they closed the gap on the vehicle with Aerith. He grabbed the handle of his sword ready to pounce. Elena popped out of the sunroof of the suv with an automatic rifle and fired at the plane, Jessie swerved left to right , forcing the team to grab on tight .

The gunfire hit the main propeller and damaged it badly , smoke blew from the propeller as it slowed to a stop. Elena slipped back into the vehicle as it sped off down the road while the tiny bronco slowly fell from the sky.

“Hang on!” Jessie yelled as she aimed for the lake ahead. The plane skidded into the water and came to an abrupt stop. The team stood on the wing as the suv disappeared down the dirt road with Aerith.

The irritated man was yelling and cursing Shinra , Cloud was frustrated with losing Aerith and turned to him

“will you shut the fuck up! We lost Aerith and we have no idea where they are going!” He yelled.

The man smiled “well it’s your lucky day son, I know exactly where they are going.” He said.

Cloud’s eyes widened.

“They are heading to the temple of the ancients, something about the black materia and the ancients leading them into the promised land and launching Neo Midgar. At least that was the excuses I got for getting the space programs budget cut.” 

Barret grumbled, “the promised land, I thought that was a myth, apparently it’s very rich in mako and only the ancients knew where it is.”

Cloud folded his arms , so they require Aerith to find it. But what is this black materia?” He asked. The man scoffed, Rufus is only interested in two things , money and power, so I’m guessing that’s your answer.” He said.

Cloud looked at him intently and stuck his hand out for a shake

“Cloud Strife.” He said as he eyed the man.

The man dusted his hand off on his pants and shook his hand

“Cid Highwind, and if your looking to stick it to Shinra , then count me in!”


	20. Temple Of The Ancients

The team ran across the old wooden bridge to the temple, Shinra had a head start and they needed to make up ground. Cloud had a bad feeling in his gut, but he raced forward quickly anyway. They got to the top of the stairs and observed the alter in the middle of the platform , a glowing orb shined brightly in the alter. 

A groan was heard from the corner. Cloud looked to find Tseng badly wounded sitting with his back to the pillar . Cloud walked up to him slowly and glared at him.

“Damnit, I don’t suppose you have any potions?” Laughed Tseng as he coughed.

Cloud glared at him with a stone face.

“Where’s Aerith?” He said coldly.

Tseng let out a grunt as he adjusted his posture.

“She’s still inside, We were attacked... didn’t see it coming.” He struggled to finish. 

Cloud stared at him sternly “she better be ok...” he said coldly.

Tseng was clearly in bad shape Cloud looked at him and scoffed. 

“Good luck..” he said as he stood on the podium by the alter and descended into the temple. The team navigated through the maze of hallways and stairs, Cloud took point as they made their way through.

There was a dark rusted door at the end of the hall , Cloud pushed the door hard as it creaked open and revealed a bright light, there was a catwalk that was seemingly suspended in mid air. A small waterfall surrounded by a pool on the left. 

Jessie peered into the water and saw a vision in the rippling water, it was Aerith backed into a corner, but she couldn’t see what she was fighting. Jessie looked at Cloud,

“we need to hurry“ she said as the team ran down the catwalk. The door to the main chamber burst open and the team ran in. Aerith was in a corner telling her attacker to stay back.

Cloud leapt into the air, he landed in front of Aerith as he swiped his blade across the ground slashing a line across her attackers path . Aerith beamed,

“Cloud!”

Cloud pointed his sword towards the dark figure in the cloak as it gazed through the darkness of its hood into Cloud’s eyes. Cloud provoked the figure to bring it. The figure turned the to alter in the middle of the room and walked straight to it.

Tifa scanned through area and noticed a black orb on the alter.

“It’s the black materia ! It’s gotta be!” She called.

Cloud jumped in front of the figure getting between it and the materia. Tifa attempted to grab it and the whole temple shook. She drew her hand back quickly and it stopped.

“It’s a trap, don’t touch it!” Red barked. The figure staggered slowly towards Cloud.

“black materiaaaa....” it hissed.

Jessie drew her sword and stood next to Cloud.

“don’t! The whole place will come down!” She yelled , the figure proceeded like he couldn’t hear her. Cloud heard enough, he charged forward and threw a cross that sent the figure across the room slamming into the wall back first and falling to its face.

As Cloud stood upright and the figure stirred to get up, the side doors of the chamber opened and more cloaked figures poured into the room staggering slowly.

“Cloud we need to go! Now!” Aerith yelled.

Cloud nodded, “you guys get out of here, I’ll hold them off from touching the black materia!

Tifa was hesitant , “you better be right behind us!” She ordered as Cloud gave her a nod and the team ran for the exit.

Cloud backed up and evaluated which group was closer. Jessie’s back touched his as they stood back to back with weapons ready.

“There’s no time Jessie, you need to go!” Cloud ordered.

“Not without you!” She barked back.

“Damnit Jessie ! I’m not arguing with you !” He replied.

“Good, because I’m not listening!” She said as she dashed towards the figures and plowed them over with a heavy slash. Cloud fired his blade burst and blasted them back against the wall. More began to wander in through the doors all chanting black materia. 

Everytime they pushed them back others got closer,

“We just need to buy time!” Cloud said. Again back to back Cloud and Jessie sized up the odds.

“Where are they all coming from?” He growled.

Jessie channeled her materia and blasted a fire spell into the ground around them sending them in different directions from the impact, the cloak of one caught fire, and it fell to the ground as it burned.

Cloud looked at his text from Tifa,

“we’re out , comon! It said.

Cloud looked at the burning cloak ,

“Jessie that’s it!” He said as he jumped back and repeatedly casted fire around the alter. Jessie picked up on his plan and did the same until they had a wall of fire burning around the alter.

“Let’s go!” Cloud yelled as the two stormed the hall. The figures staggered into the flames mindlessly and caught fire, many of them dropping as they burned, others just stepped over them and proceeded forward. Cloud and Jessie ran through the halls as fast as they could as the temple began to shake violently.

One of the figures had picked up the materia and triggered the trap. The ceiling began to chip away and debris fell from overhead as Cloud and Jessie dodged side to side to avoid it. They came to the catwalk and a section had collapsed . Cloud grabbed Jessie’s hand and ran faster, he pulled her into his arms and jumped as far as he could landing on the other side.

The two ran the final stretch and the rumbling became more fierce and the walls were collapsing, the pedestal wouldn’t respond. They were trapped.

Jessie stared at Cloud, unsure of what to do. Cloud searched the area and ran into the next room through a wall that had crumbled in. They raced to the edge of the room and Cloud noticed a hole in the floor, below it was a cavern, it looked deep but his choices we limited, he grabbed Jessie in his arms and jumped into the caverns below the temple as it collapsed completely leaving nothing but rubble.

The team stood in the field around the temple and watched in horror as it collapsed in burying Cloud and Jessie inside.

Tifa screamed “Cloud! Jessie!” But there was no answer. The dust settled as they stood in disbelief. Aerith scanned the area for any sign of movement in the rubble.

“Look!” Cid said sternly as he gazed into the air at a man hovering high above, silver hair, long sword.

“It’s him!” Red growled...

Sephiroth lowered slowly to the rubble and opened his hand with his palm pointing at rubble and the stones lifted from the ground and rose into the air before holding still like stars in the sky. Sephiroth picked up the black materia and changed into a dark figure, the group was unable to get a description of him As he was surrounded by a dark aura, revealing only red eyes before he burst across the sky like a shooting star as all the rubble hovering came crashing back down.

Tifa and Aerith hugged as they cried into each other’s shoulders . Barret stared at the rubble and growled refusing to believe they were gone.

Red studied the area looking for and signs of movement, there was no sign of Cloud or Jessie.

Cloud and Jessie wandered deeper into the cavern. It was dark and damp. They had fortunately survived the collapse of the temple, but their phones weren’t so lucky, crushed in their pockets from the landing. Cloud could see light at the end of the long cave, they decided to follow it.

Cid wandered around the perimeter of the temple, he could hear a groan for help. Aerith searched the bushes and behind trees before stumbling on Tseng. He was still alive, barely. Aerith cast a cure on him, restoring a bit of his strength, enough to sit up and talk.

“Who was that guy with the black materia? Another Shinra mutt?” Barret growled.

Tseng shook his head. “It was Hojo, Hojo showed up with these black cloaked men. They were like mindless empty vessels as they obeyed his every command. But there was one, he was surrounded in a dark aura, had red eyes, couldn’t get a good look at his face. He attacked me and left me in this state to did. I didn’t even see him move. Hojo said he was here for the black materia and ordered his lackeys inside. After the temple crumbled the same guy took the black materia and shot across the sky like a jet.” Tseng coughed as he struggled to finish.

“They beat us to it, I don’t know what they want with it, but it can’t be good, Hojo has lost it.”

Aerith looked him in the eyes and back to Tifa,

“I think he’s telling the truth” she said.

“Where’s Hojo now?” Barret asked.

“Our men are searching for his underground lab, they’ll smoke him out eventually.” He said.

Shinra troops burst through the bushes and took aim on the party.

“Freeze!” They yelled, Reno and Rude came from behind the trees.

“Sir are you ok?” Rude asked tseng as he helped him up and ordered a trooper to get him a medic.

Shinra choppers flew into the area and troops came down on ropes all around them. Reno approached the group,

“President Rufus would like an audience with you all.” He said.

Barret snarled “like hell!” He said.

Reno rolled his eyes “we have a common enemy, the President has issued a temporary truce while we figure out Hojo’s next move And pinpoint his location. We can go back to hating each other after Hojo is dealt with. Plus, if you don’t comply , we have enough men here to snuff you out in seconds so take your pick.” Said Reno as he raised his eyebrow.

They had no choice but to comply,

“we stay together and keep our weapons.” Barret barked,

“have it your way.” Reno replied.

Cloud and Jessie came to the end of the cave and stepped out onto the beach. The waves crashed onto the sand and the sun beamed down on them. Jessie faced the sky with her eyes shut and took a deep breath

“ahh that’s so much better!” She said.

Cloud smirked at her “a shower would be nice.” He said with a chuckle.

“Oh god yes!” She replied.

They both laughed and Cloud hugged her tight

“looks like we dodged another bullet for now, the closest town is south of here , Mideel, we should head there, the others might have had the same idea.” He said. 

Jessie nodded “alright let’s go.”

The two strolled down the beach together as Jessie wrapped her hand around Clouds.


	21. Mideel / Trials of Ifrit

Cloud and Jessie had finally made it to Mideel, it was evening and the town was surprisingly lively. The inn seemed like the best place to check first to see if the team had the same idea as Cloud in going to the nearest town after the temple collapsed.

The inn was quiet, Cloud asked the innkeeper if he had seen anyone of his groups description. The inn keeper hadn’t seen any travellers all day. They decided to get a room anyway rather than get back on the road overnight. After checking the inn they decided to browse the town.

It was different not travelling together, but Everytime Cloud looked at Jessie he couldn’t help but enjoy the alone time with her. They walked to the outskirts of town until reaching the shore. Jessie walked out onto the sand and sat down closer to where the waves could reach. They took their swords off and stuck them down into the sand so they stood upright.

Cloud sat next to Jessie as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his and interlocked their fingers.

“You know, a lot has happened since you saved me from those Shinra officers in sector 8.” She said softly.

Cloud nodded “sure has.” He replied.

“Who would have thought huh?” She said.

“It’s been a hell of a ride Jess.”

She smiled and pushed her head further into him.

“It’s crazy to think how far we’ve come, you and I.” She added

“I can’t imagine it any other way Jess.” Jessie looked at the stars in the sky,

“back in Nibelheim, at the reactor... did you really mean what you said?” She asked.

Cloud turned to her and held her hands in his. “Yes I did, Jessica... you are the first thing I think about when I open my eyes in the morning, and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep.”

Jessie blushed. “Awww” she said cutely.

Cloud looked at her, “what about you?” He asked.

Jessie felt butterflies in her stomach as his baby blues locked on her eyes.

“You mean when I said I was in love with you?” She said with a smirk forcing him to acknowledge it.

“Yes” he said.

She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned into him “I’m in love with you Cloud.” She whispered as she kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and they laid back into the sand. Cloud postured up above her as she laid on her back in the sand staring up at him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as his eyes studied every bit of her before leaning in to kiss again. She grabbed the back of his head and the pace began to quicken as they kissed, their hands exploring each other wildly as she arched her back pushing her hips into him. 

He wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed into her with a thrust as she exhaled hard into his ear. She gripped the back of his head as she threw her head back and lifted her chin letting her eyes roll. Cloud moved to her neck and she took a deep breath and held it before exhaling a quiet moan, she stared into his eyes with a burning desire to devour him.

He slipped his hands between them and began to open her belt as she arched her back and pushed her hips forward, she let out a moan as he opened the buttons on her pants and slide his fingers into her waistline, she shivered as she felt his finger tips on her skin as he pulled her pants and underwear down together and gently placed them next to them, he rubbed her thighs and slide both hands to the inside of her thighs and gently parted her legs. She rubbed the back of his head with one hand and placed the other on her forehead. She felt a rush through her body as he brushed his lips across her purposely avoiding her slit to make her crazy with anticipation.

She looked down at him as he ran his tongue around her . She felt her cheeks flushed and she tingled from the waist down. Finally he slid his tongue across her slit and inside of her. She melted as she inhaled deep

“oh Cloud...” she whispered as she exhaled. As she felt herself getting closer she tensed her thighs around his face and he started to go faster as she was building towards her climax. Now with steady moaning she rocked her hips up and down and when she thought she couldn’t hold it back anymore he slid two fingers inside of her as he pressed his lips against her running his tongue rapidly,

“oh fuck!” She let out much louder than she wanted to as she exploded within, her eyes and mouth wide open as she twitched in pleasure.

She relaxed and laid flat on the sand huffing and puffing as Cloud worked his tongue up her flat stomach and finally sitting up. Her face was beat red as she breathed heavily. He leaned into her ear

“I love you too Jessica .”

  
Morning came, as Cloud and Jessie finished getting dressed they discussed their next move. Cloud pulled the red materia Bugenhagen had given him and looked at Jessie.

“what do you say we take another walk down that beach?” 

Jessie had forgotten all about that materia, “yeah let’s doit” she said with a fist bump. They holstered their swords and exited the inn.

The townsfolk seemed to all glance at the pair of SOLDIERS as they walked down the road.

“Do we stand out that much?” She asked.

Cloud laughed “you get used to it.”

They made sure they were far enough away so there wasn’t any bystanders and Cloud tossed Jessie the materia, she nodded and slapped it into her blade and summoned the being within.

A blaze of fire swirled in a circle before finally disappearing and revealing the beast inside. It had long horns on its head and a large muscular torso with long claws, and a long snout with sharp teeth. As the creature exhaled, small flames came from its mouth.

The creature looked at Jessie , “you who have defeated Ramuh and Shiva, that seek to change fate, to acquire my powers you must first pass the trial.” It growled.

Jessie drew her blade and pointed it at the creature, “we’re ready!” She said sternly.

“Then come! And feel the flames of the fire god Ifrit!”

The beast let out a loud growl and a wall of fire surround them in a circle. The heat was intense and Jessie felt her forehead sweating already. The beast roared as Jessie dashed in side by side with Cloud. As they got within reach Cloud broke left and Jessie broke right as Ifrit swiped its claws and missed , as the dashed to the sides they fired ice spells from both sides as Ifrit destroyed them with a larger fireball from each hand.

Cloud rushed first and slashed aggressively as Jessie fired more ice spells from a distance Ifrit began swinging its claws wildly at Cloud as he dodge side to side while jumping back a little bit forcing Ifrit to give chase as Jessie dashed from behind and began slashing.

Ifrit spun around and threw a backhand at Jessie who just got her blade up to guard it sending her feet skidding back from the force. Cloud provoked the beast’s attention which enraged Ifrit as it charged at him.

Jessie casted haste on her and Cloud as they began to dash side to side together. Their enhanced speed made it difficult for Ifrit to follow and he began to thrash wildly as they used their speed to stick and move. Ifrit drove his hands into the ground and pulled a giant rock out and launched it at Jessie. 

Cloud leapt forward and chopped it in with blade burst as the two pieces separated and landed at Jessie’s sides. The beast rushed Cloud swinging its massive fists and claws clanging against his blade as he guarded.

Cloud changed levels and slashed his sword low at Ifrits legs as Ifrit jumped over the blade Jessie rushed in.

”your wide open!” She said as she stormed in with a kick to his face while he was in mid air. 

Ifrit dropped to his face as Cloud burned forward with a focus thrust and Jessie drove down hard with braver. Ifrit staggered and let out a roar as it channeled it’s power.

“now burn in my Hellfire!” It growled.

“Now Jessie! Like we practiced!” Cloud yelled as the two dashed in on opposite sides both releasing the cross slash technique at the same time. Ifrit staggered and fell to its hands and knees with a loud roar.

“Well done humans , you have gained my respect and my power, when the time comes, use it to save the planet’s fate.” Said Ifrit as a swirl of fire engulfed it and extinguished leaving no trace of the beast.

Jessie began to glow red as the energy from the fire god swirled around her before receding into the materia causing it to glow a burning red. Jessie holstered her sword as the fire barrier extinguished. Cloud holstered his sword and held out his fist for a bump which Jessie gladly returned with a smile .

Walking back to town all Jessie talked about was a shower.

Cloud laughed “yeah no doubt! I’m pretty sweaty too!” He laughed.

As they walked by a garage Cloud noticed a mechanic waving and calling out to them. They stopped and waited for the man to catch up.

“Hey you two look tough, mind helping me out with something?” He asked.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, “maybe... for a price.” He said as he winked at Jessie .

“Anything! We had a old truck breakdown up the road a ways, we know what it needs but we need to send a field mechanic to fix it. Problem is the place is crawling with fiends. Think you could go with my mechanic and protect him while he replaces the battery? This truck is super important to me it’s a restore project and has sentimental value.” He said.

Cloud nodded “sure, let’s go.” The man was very grateful and called to his field mechanic to take the service truck out to fix it.

Cloud and Jessie rode in the back box of the field mechanics truck, it was crammed with tools but they made the best of it. They pulled up to the truck and the mechanic got to work.

Cloud and Jessie stood watch as he worked. They easily took care of a few fiends as the came along and before they knew it the mechanic was done.

“Alright that does it!” He said, “just drive that truck back for me and we’re finished” he said.

Cloud and Jessie jumped in and followed the mechanic back to town.

As they rolled up to the garage the mechanic couldn’t thank them enough.

“It was my fathers truck and I’m restoring it, we sent it out for a test run and the battery was a dud, broke down in the wrong area ! Didn’t think we’d get it back!” He said.

Jessie nodded “it was no problem!” She said.

“Now what do I owe you for your troubles?” He asked.

Jessie’s eyes darted left and Cloud looked over and smiled as he looked back at Jessie and said

“Say... that’s a nice bike...”


	22. An Unlikely Encounter / The Final Battle

A rumbling sound filled the air as Cloud and Jessie raced down the road on the bike. They had passed the temple of the ancients and with no leads on the whereabouts of the group, they pressed foreword. Fort Condor was ahead and maybe just maybe they would pick their trail back up.

Jessie was worried, but she knew she had to focus on the task. The sound of another engine broke Jessie’s train of thought as another bike sped by them only to slam on the brakes and spin around behind them, seemingly to give chase. Jessie noticed the bike coming up on their tail fast.

“Cloud, our six.”” She said.

Cloud looked at the bike approaching them from behind and groaned.

“Well here we go.” He said as he lifted his blade at the ready. The bike pulled up next to them, Jessie looked across and grinned as she drew her sword. It was the materia thief from cave where they fought Ramuh.

“I told you I’d be seeing you again... Yuffie.” She snarled.

Jessie took a swing and Yuffie swerved to avoid it. Her hand waved back and fourth like she didn’t want trouble but Jessie did.

Yuffie tried to pull in front of Cloud and slowed down to encourage them to stop. Cloud pulled around and Jessie took another swipe that Yuffie barely ducked under. 

Yuffie hit the throttle and flew passed them ahead on the road before locking up her brakes and sliding sideways. Cloud locked his brakes up solid to avoid hitting her and as the bike came to a sudden halt. Jessie dove off the bike and landed in front of Yuffie with her sword drawn.

  
Yuffie Wildly moved her open hands back and fourth cross crossing her arms as she shook her head.

“Truce! Truce! I just want to talk!”

Cloud remained sitting on the bike while Jessie took the lead.

“You think your real smart don’t you? Stealing from us and leaving us stranded back at that gas station!”

Yuffie gulped and tried to explain

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, I won’t ever do it again, I was just trying to get out of the area, I saw you guys had a truck as well and thought It wouldn’t leave you stuck.” She stammered.

“The damn truck had two seats! You knew what you were doing!” Jessie said sternly.

“I’m sorry, really I am!” She exclaimed. “I have a proposition for you.” She said. 

“Not interested....” replied Jessie .

“No really I just came from Midgar, and that place is chaos city right now! I have to get in there to get-“

Jessie cut her off “what do you mean chaos?” She asked.

“Ohh man! It’s crazy, the former director of research and development professor Hojo rolled into town with a bunch of research specimen monsters and they are rampaging! There’s a resistance group fighting back but it doesn’t look good...” she said.

Jessie turned to Cloud “the others!” She exclaimed.

Yuffie’s eyes widened, “those are your friends you were travelling with huh?” She exclaimed.

“Cloud we need to go, now!” Jessie said as she approached the bike.

“Wait a sec! I’ll come with you! I know how to fight real good, I’ll help save your friends and I’ll get to skip back into the city all at the same time! Winner winner!” She said.

Jessie lowered her brows and stepped to Yuffie. “How do I know you won’t try to screw us again.” Jessie asked.

Yuffie’s eyes lit up as she grabbed a bag from the side of her bike, she walked back over to the side of Cloud’s bike and plopped it on the ground as she crouched digging through it.

“I won’t I promise! You’ll see I can really fight and I got all kinds of cool materia!”

She trailed off as Cloud pulled forward on the bike and she turned her head to Jessie who was pulling away on her bike as she blew a kiss,

“thanks for the ride hun!” Jessie said sarcastically as her and Cloud sped off in a hurry.

Yuffie stood up and stomped her feet like a child.

“damnit... actually I’m kinda impressed. I didn’t think she had it in her. Oh well, I’ll just move on the the next sucker!” She said as she snickered.

The two bikes roared down the road, Cloud knew a short cut trail that went over the mythril mines and into the outskirts of Midgar. Jessie had a lump in her throat and a bad feeling in her stomach that she just couldn’t shake. “Focus Jessie” she thought to herself as she looked over at Cloud’s Stone face, he was ready and she needed to be too!

The outskirts of Midgar were just as Yuffie said, chaos. Monsters flocked in and resistance groups fought to bring them down and defend the city. Tifa was leading the attack as she furiously took out monsters one by one. Barret fired his gun aggressively and Red used his incredible agility to bounce from creature to creature attacking. Even Cid was attacking fiercely. 

Aerith casted continuous magic at the flying types and kept cure spells on the party to try and keep them fresh. Tifa finished off another creature with a flurry and turned to the swarm still attacking

“there’s just no end to them!” She exclaimed as she ran toward a group. She stopped as she heard a rumbling from the dusty cliffs of the Midgar outskirts behind her and two bikes roared over head hitting the cliff like a jump and landed in a fishtail motion smashing into the creatures before spinning around and parking .

Tifa felt her heart pound as her face lit up.

“Cloud! Jessie!” She screamed as she ran to them. The party cheered in a brief celebration of reuniting with their friends. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud and Jessie as she teared up.

“thank god your ok!” She sobbed. Cloud pressed his forehead against hers.

“ Seems like this old friend of mine is in a tight spot... a long time ago I said I would always be there for her.” Cloud said with a smile as Tifa beamed the biggest smile she hugged him and kissed Jessie’s forehead.

The team went back on the attack, Cloud and Jessie had breathed new life into the moral and everyone fought harder. Cloud finished off a blood hound and ran back to back with Reno.

Cloud jumped back and pointed his weapon at him. Reno tried to explain

“same team same team!” He stammered. 

Aerith yelled from her perch as she continued casting ,

“he on our side Cloud!” She yelled.

Cloud glared at him, “stay out of my way!” He said as he rushed another group. The battle was raging and the group was winning the numbers game as they put down the last of the beasts. A cheer roared through the air as the party all looked at each other with smiles of approval. Drones moved in front of the team and projected Hojo in the air.

“Very well done super SOLDIER! You have exceeded my expectations and I couldn’t be more thrilled.” He said with a sinister laugh.

Cloud grit his teeth “it’s over Hojo !” 

“Oh no no no my dear boy, we are only getting started” he said as large mutated creatures manifested before the group. They were dark figures that radiated incredible power. Three of them stood before the party glowing a dark aura .

“Meet my latest experiment specimens , they were all born through mako super saturation and as you can see mutated into vicious creatures.” He said as he adjusted his glasses.

The three creatures stood ready. The first was dark with a red glow within its chest that radiated through its jagged mutated flesh . It wielded a long jagged sword and burning red eyes. The second was dark with blue light radiating from it, it was surrounded by a frost that that filled the air around it with a cold chill and wielded a spear . The third looked like a sea serpent of some sort with fins and jagged spines that filled its body.

Jessie took aim with her blade and sized up the three as she struggled to formulate a plan.

“But, that’s not the best part!” Hojo exclaimed. “Allow me to introduce you to the true super SOLDIER! The one who will destroy you all and lay waste to this planet.”

A dark beam of energy came from the sky and slammed into the ground with a thunderous crash. The figure revealed within was on one knee with a hand on the ground where it landed and his head down. Cloud took point and rushed in to face the super SOLDIER. The figure slowly stood up and the aura extinguished to reveal black boots, Kevlar pants with a black tunic and two shoulder guards. A giant sword on his back and a head of long black spiky hair. 

“No...” Aerith whispered, as she gazed at the SOLDIER. Cloud’s eyes widened as he shook his head

“no, it can’t be... IT CAN’T BE!!” He yelled. Tifa and the group looked to Aerith, her eyes locked on the SOLDIER. 

“Zack...” she said with a defeated tone.

Zack stood in front of Cloud, burning red eyes fixated on Clouds green mako charged eyes. A silence fell on the battle field as the party struggled to process what had just happened. Cloud’s best friend from his SOLDIER days, the man who gave his life to protect Cloud in combat, now stood before them As Hojo’s new super SOLDIER experiment.

“Zack here has a bone to pick with you Cloud, seems he’s not happy you let him die... that if you had only pulled your weight in that battle , maybe he wouldn’t have fallen.” Said Hojo with a grin.

Cloud shook his head “Zack .... I’m sorry...” he stammered.

“Your words don’t reach him, he only obeys me.” Hojo said with a cackle. “Now, my super SOLDIER, engage, kill this failed experiment!”

Zack drew his blade and stared Cloud down. Cloud was hesitant.

This couldn’t be real... was he really going to fight Zack...

Jessie sized up the red creature but was distracted by Cloud’s inability to focus on the strongest Challenge of his life.

“Cloud! Focus! I’m right here!” She yelled, Cloud glanced at Jessie and nodded. Zack dashed in with unbelievable speed, Cloud barely got his blade up to block, the steel clanged as Zack pressured Cloud as he back stepped losing ground fast.

The three creatures engaged the party , Jessie dodged and guarded as she struggled to concentrate , she kept looking at Cloud who was struggling to hold off his attacker. 

Tifa rushed the blue creature , she swung combinations violently but didn’t land a single strike as the creature blasted her with an ice spell that she barely avoided. Barret fired his gun at the serpent, his bullets splashed through its body as if it was completely made of water. The team attacked together to try and keep the pressure on. Jessie guarded as the red creature violently slashed her with its jagged sword clanging endlessly against the steel of her sword.

Cloud hit the ground hard and rolled to the side just in time to avoid zack dropping down and stabbing the ground where he had landed. He jumped to his feet and took aim at Zack. He sniffed back and spit a glob of blood to the ground as he lowered his brow.

“Ok round two...” Cloud said as he dashed at Zack.

“We can’t hurt these damn things!” Tifa exclaimed as her attacks missed over and over. She looked over at Jessie who was pinned as she guarded the assault offering no offence. As she held her sword up to block she struggled to think ,

“I can’t find an opening, there is no visible weakness...” her thoughts trailed off as she glanced at the red materia in her sword as she held it up to guard. 

“That’s it!” She thought. Jessie jumped back and called out “everyone back up!” She yelled as she channeled the materia’s energy and summoned Ramuh, Shiva and Ifrit. Lightning struck the ground as Ramuh appeared with his eyes emitted bolts of electricity. A large ice chunk rose from the ground and shattered into pieces as Shiva burst out from within. Finally a large fireball extinguished as Ifrit appeared from within giving off a loud roar. 

Jessie smiled, “thank you” she whispered as she drew her sword “you all know what to do!” She yelled.

Shiva targeted the red creature and blasted him with her diamond dust attack, Ramuh unleashed its judgement bolt on the serpent and Ifrit released its hellfire on the blue creature , staggering the three of them. “Now!” Jessie yelled as they rushed in to finish. Jessie and Red rushed the red creature, Tifa and Cid the blue, Barret and Reno the serpent as Aerith gathered energy to cast. The three creatures began to wither and fall apart as the let out loud screams and crumbled to pieces. The group cheered a loud celebratory “yeah!” Before turning their attention back to Cloud.

Cloud struggled to stand as Zack sized him up. Cloud knew his body was failing him, he struggled to focus. Reno answered his phone, it was Rude.

“We are prepping the canon , get out of there!” Rude exclaimed. Reno looked at the canon suspended above sector 1 as its chambers began to glow. 

“Get out of here!” He yelled, that canon is going to fire and it’s not going to be pretty! The chambers filled with mako as it is condensed into the canon. The team watched as the massive weapon began to charge.

Cloud fell to a knee and struggled to stand as Zack stepped to him slowly. His nose was busted and he was spitting blood. Cloud let out a loud groan as Zacks blade stabbed into his shoulder. 

Zack stood back and pointed his sword at Cloud daring him to move. Cloud mustered up all of his strength to stand, the team watched in horror as they raced to close the distance between them. 

Jessie saw Cloud standing there, blood coming from his mouth and nose, his should pierced from cold steel struggling to stand and she gasped.

“The vision! It’s happening!” She screamed as they charged in to help.

Zacks dark aura flared and pushed the party back and paralyzed all of them. They struggled to move but couldn’t budge a finger. Shinra SUV’s pulled into the area.

“Reno! We need to evacuate, the cannon is almost ready!” Reno couldn’t move.

The men dashed out of the vehicles.

“Get the others!” Reno stammered as the men assisted the paralyzed party into the vehicles.

Jessie screamed as she struggled to move

“Cloud! No we can’t leave him! This is it! This is how I saw him die!” She screamed.

The men didn’t listen as they loaded the party into the vehicles.

Cloud stood his ground, weakened and badly injured. He took his last stand and swung with all the strength he had left in his body , his blade clanged against zacks three times before Zack chopped Cloud’s sword from his hand sending it flying to the ground. Jessie screamed in horror, it was exactly how she had seen it in the vision.

Zack stood over Cloud and turned his blade point down. It began to rain and Zack lifted his face to sky as the rain rolled down his face.

“Ahh the irony eh Cloud..” it as just as it was when you left me to die, now I get to return the favour ...goodbye Cloud...” he said as he stabbed it down through Cloud’s stomach. Cloud let out a loud yell that pierced the ears of the party as they could only listen.

Zack turned his attention to the SUV’s and started to approach them , with Cloud’s body laying motionless behind him as his eyes faded from bright green to a pale blue.

“Go!” The troop yelled as the suv’s peeled away from the scene. Jessie screamed and raged

“no! Go back! I have to go back to him!” 

The man yelled back “no fucking way did you see that guy? We need to get out of here!”

Jessie stared out the window and watched the gap between them grow as Zack walked behind them. Her tear filled eyes burned and her heart pounded as she felt a little mobility return to her body she struggled to speed up and lift herself off the seat. She broke free of the paralysis and grabbed the wheel of the truck and spun the suv forcing the driver to slam on the breaks.

“Are you insane?” He yelled as the party blew out the doors of the vehicles and turned towards Zack. The team came to a quick stop as Cloud popped up behind Zack with his arms from under Zack’s arm pits, around his shoulders and his fingers interlocked behind Zack’s head. 

“Cloud!” Jessie yelled.

“Get out of here now! I can’t hold him much longer!” He yelled.

Zack thrashed violently to break Clouds grip and free himself. 

“Reno! Tell them to fire that damn thing already!” Cloud yelled.

Reno’s eyes lit up as he realized Cloud’s plan and called it in on the radio.

Jessie screamed “no! You can’t!” But Reno gave the order anyway.

“Damnit what are you waiting for!!!” Cloud screamed. “Get out of here! I can’t hold him any longer!”

The canon channeled the mako into the chamber and with a massive recoil it blasted the charge straight at Zack and Cloud. Cloud stared at Jessie and similed as he mouthed

“I love you Jessica.”

The blast hit and exploded. A bright light filled the area and everyone shielded their eyes and resisted the force of the blast impact from knocking them over even with their distance from it. The area became quiet and the party watched in horror as the dust settled and there was a massive hole in the ground that was filling up with water from the ocean that was rushing in through the cracks in the crater. 

Cloud and Zack were gone, not a trace of them left behind. Jessie collapsed to the ground, the pain in her chest was excruciating, her eyes filled with tears as Tifa knelt down next to her and rubbed her back, they hugged and cried together as the team stood back and grieved their fallen brother, even Barret shed a tear down his gruff face as he hugged and comforted Aerith.


	23. Deadly Beauty

6 Months Later...

The morning sun beamed onto the newly formed Edge City. It was east of Midgar, and under heavy construction as it was still taking shape. It created many jobs and although it still had a long way to go, people were really beginning to flock in. It had been six months since the group fought Hojo’s experiments and the super SOLDIER. Things had become much different, and to everyone’s benefit they were much better.

Reno had become President of Shinra inc. It sounded crazy at first, but when Reno stepped up and sided with the fight to protect the planet and the people, Rufus had opposed him. The funny thing is, Reno was greatly respected among the Shinra army. When Rufus ordered his capture, the men sided with Reno and basically it turned into a mutiny. President Rufus was impeached by the Shinra army and the people of Midgar. Reno was installed as President, and things took a turn. 

He was determined to atone for his past mistakes, and was seemingly making headlines daily. A newspaper article documented the peace treaty proposed by Reno to Wutai. A photo was published of Reno and the President of Wutai shaking hands after signing the treaty. This of course opened up trade between the two again. The goods and services created more jobs and services for members of both. It was in fact Reno who launched the Edge City project and shut down the mako reactors as the r&d department focused on more clean and natural sources of renewable energy.

Surprisingly enough, Reno hired Barret as a trainer for new recruit Shinra troops, which was great for him because he got to yell at people all day. It sounded insane, Barret working for Shinra, though it wasn’t the Shinra everyone remembered.

Aerith opened an orphanage for children right here in Edge City, Which was funded by Shinra, she grew her flowers and vegetables too! She sold the flowers to shops and grew plenty of vegetables for the orphanage. So much that she traded the extra for meat and fish with various vendors. Aerith has no doubt found her calling, her kind and gentle personality rubbed off on the children and she was incredible at her job, The children adored her. Marlene spent a lot of time helping Aerith with the garden and even playing with the other children.

Reno had launched an Air Force program training pilots, and hired Cid as the flight instructor. It wasn’t space, but he was more than happy. Shinra had billions of Gil and Reno was determined to invest in giving back to the people. Of course generating revenue to sustain itself.

Red returned to Cosmo Canyon, Bugenhagen had told Red the truth about his father, and he decided he would protect his home as his father did many years ago. The team was shocked as they didn’t know anything about Red’s father as he didn’t ever open up much about himself.

Reno had offered Jessie the job of first class soldier captain, to which she politely declined. Jessie had grown distant and disappeared shortly after. She had left a note to Tifa explaining that she would not rest until she found “him.” She was convinced Cloud was still out there somewhere. Although the team never saw or heard from her anymore, they often heard stories of the female mercenary’s deadly beauty and tales of her bravery as she helped people. Word got around, and the team knew it was her.

Tifa reopened seventh heaven in Edge City. The bar was busy, so busy that she often donated to the orphanage and other charity’s, as well as the Cloud Strife scholarship fund for school. Tifa of course had a close relationship with Aerith and the children, and was often visited by Barret and Cid for a relaxing drink after work.

Tifa wiped the bar down and threw the rag over her shoulder as she carried glasses to the sink. She pulled out her phone, dialed a number, and held it to her ear with her shoulder.

“Leave a message.” She heard as suspected as she never answered her phone.

“Hey Jess it’s Tifa, how are you hun? We really miss you and I wish you would answer the phone from time to time... anyway, Reno called, said he has work for you, something about leads you might be interested in. He said to get you to come see him. I hope all is well Jess , please call me...” Tifa hung up the phone and slipped it into the pocket of her skirt as she continued cleaning up.

The evening was mild and the city was bursting with new life. Aerith played with the kids in the yard as she gave a wave to Tifa who was standing on the step of seventh heaven, she gave a wave back and a smile as she stared at the town square statue surrounded by water. It was Cloud standing with his sword drawn and a stern face. A plaque underneath it read . The Cloud Strife memorial, may we never forget his brave sacrifice made so that we may live. Tifa often looked at the statue, it was one of the first things built in Edge City by order of none other than Reno. Tifa would gaze upon it every night and say goodnight to Cloud.

The evening sky was bright as the sun set beamed on the field, a fiend dropped to the ground motionless in front of a scared woman. The woman gulped and looked up at the figure standing before her with a long wide sword glowing with materia.

“Thank you so much”the woman said as she held her little girl close. The figure turned and walked towards the motorcycle, mounting it as they raised their cellphone to their ear and played back missed call messages.

The figures eyes squinted as it listened intently to the message before hanging up and starting the bike.

The little girl ran over to the bike,

“your that female mercenary aren’t you ? Your so brave! Thank you for saving us!”

The mercenary nodded as she flipped the bikes kickstand up. The little girl asked the mercenary

“what’s your name?” The mercenary was dressed in black boots, Kevlar pants, a tunic with a zipper that went halfway down exposing her chest slightly and had a slit in the middle of the bottom that parted the material slightly exposing her belly button and low rise pants. With one shoulder guard and brown hair pinned back into a tight bun with two pieces of hair running down the sides of her face. She holstered the familiar buster sword with a red ribbon tied around the handle On her back as she placed sunglasses over her brown eyes. She turned to the little girl and smiled. “It’s Jessica.... Jessica Strife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who saw this story through to the end, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave some feedback, would certainly go a long way in encouraging part 2.


End file.
